Mist and snow
by Chiiyo86
Summary: Ce qu'on a laissé derrière soi peut bien revenir nous hanter quand on s'y attend le moins. A ses dépens et à ceux de son frère, Sam va apprendre qu'il ne faut jamais, jamais laisser une tâche inachevée...
1. Chapter 1

Note: _Me revoilà, et je me lance à nouveau dans une fanfic à chapitres. Ce sera plus long et complexe que "Requiem for the undead" (pour ceux qui l'ont lu), alors sans vouloir avoir l'air de supplier pour obtenir des reviews, je crois que j'aurai besoin de tous vos encouragements. N'hésitez donc pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez._ _L'histoire se déroule après "I Know What You Did Last Summer" (4.09) et "Heaven and Hell" (4.10), donc attention aux spoilers pour ces deux épisodes. Quant au titre, les cours de littérature ont encore frappé: il est tiré du célèbre poème de Samuel Coleridge "The Rime of the Ancyent Marinere", qui parle d'errance, de culpabilité, et de rédemption. Que des thèmes familiers, donc. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: _Comme d'hab' rien ne m'appartient, sauf peut-être les personnages que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas. Et là encore, il faut que je consulte mon avocat..._

**_-- Mist and snow--_**

**Chapitre un : Nuit d'orage**

_11 juillet 2008. Aux alentours de Woodbury, Tennessee_

Jack enfonça les mains dans ses poches avec un frisson. La tombée de la nuit avait apporté une relative fraîcheur, qui contrastait avec la chaleur étouffante qui avait régnée dans la journée, et Jack n'avait qu'une chemise sur le dos.

D'autant plus que le vent venait de se lever. Au début, juste assez pour que les branches des arbres s'agitent comme des mains désespérément tendues, et puis très vite des bourrasques se mirent à affoler la nature. Ses vêtements se retrouvèrent plaqués contre son corps, ses cheveux un peu trop longs furent ébouriffés, des mèches venant encombrer son champ de vision.

_Bon sang, faites qu'un orage ne soit pas sur le point de me péter à la figure._

Comme un fait exprès, le tonnerre gronda au loin à ce même instant. Jack pressa le pas. Il avait encore bien deux kilomètres avant d'atteindre les premières maisons de Woodbury, et de pouvoir enfin mettre la main sur un téléphone en état de marche.

C'était l'une de ces soirées où tout tournait mal, et il commençait franchement à regretter d'avoir laissé sa femme seule à la maison pour aller faire un tour en voiture. Rien que de penser à Carol, et la culpabilité faisait se contracter son estomac. Elle détestait être seule, il le savait bien. Encore plus depuis qu'ils avaient perdu Lily, l'année précédente _– _une chose à laquelle il n'avait pas trop envie de penser, mais parfois son esprit ne lui demandait pas son avis. _Dix mois, vingt jours, trois heures. _

Lui, à l'inverse de sa femme, avait parfois besoin de se retrouver seul. De partir quelques heures, s'échapper, n'être plus qu'avec lui-même sans avoir besoin d'être fort pour personne. Il s'en voulait de faire ça à Carol, mais il lui fallait cette soupape de sécurité pour être le mari dont elle avait besoin.

Sauf que ce soir le sort semblait avoir décidé de s'acharner. Il aurait pu penser qu'on cherchait à le punir, s'il avait cru à ce genre de chose. Sa voiture était tombée en panne à quelques kilomètres de la ville, son téléphone était déchargé, et Jack s'était vu contraint de prendre la route à pied, dans la nuit noire.

Nouveau coup de tonnerre. Jack jura dans un langage qui lui vaudrait un regard noir de la part de Carol. Le vent souleva la poussière du chemin et la lui envoya dans la figure, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux. À un moment donné, il avait cru avoir une bonne idée en quittant la route goudronnée pour emprunter les anciens chemins de campagne, mais encore une fois, il n'était plus sûr que c'eût été une sage décision.

Il rouvrit les yeux quand la bourrasque se fut apaisée, et les cligna plusieurs fois, tentant de se réhabituer à l'obscurité, d'autant plus opaque depuis que les nuages étaient venus masquer la lune et les étoiles. C'est là qu'il vit qu'il vit quelque chose, un peu plus loin sur la droite.

Ce qui le frappa dans un premier temps, ce ne fut pas tellement la présence d'une nouvelle forme, parce que les arbres peuplaient déjà la nuit de silhouettes difficiles à distinguer, mais plutôt que contrairement à tout le reste, celle-ci ne bougeait pas, immobile dans la tourmente.

Jack ralentit son pas, le cœur battant sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il y avait… quelque chose ? Il n'était pas sûr. Il cligna encore les yeux, mais il faisait vraiment trop noir. Ce n'était peut-être que le tronc d'un arbre abattu. C'était même sans doute ça. Il se remit à marcher plus vite, à grandes enjambées, en prenant soin de garder le regard fixé sur le chemin devant lui.

Ce n'était sans doute que son imagination, mais il sentait maintenant une présence, pesante, _menaçante, _et au milieu de la nature agitée par le vent, il avait l'impression de marcher seul dans une bulle de silence et d'immobilité. Au bout d'un moment, il n'y tint plus et leva de nouveau les yeux, pour voir s'il repérait la forme. Mais il n'y avait plus rien.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent de soulagement, et il eut un petit rire d'autodépréciation. La nuit vous joue des tours, trouble vos sens, il le savait, et pourtant il s'était monté la tête comme un gamin qui croit que les monstres ont élu domicile sous son lit. Sa marche reprit un rythme plus mesuré.

Le tonnerre gronda à nouveau, cette fois beaucoup plus proche, et pris au dépourvu, Jack sursauta, puis trébucha sur une irrégularité du terrain. Il se retrouva à quatre pattes dans la poussière, les cailloux du chemin s'enfonçant dans les paumes de ses mains.

« Eh, merde ! »

Ce n'était décidément pas sa soirée. Sa seule consolation, c'était qu'au moins il n'avait pas plu ces derniers jours, et qu'il ne venait pas de s'affaler dans la boue.

Il se redressa avec lassitude, tentant tant bien que mal de faire partir la poussière de son jean en le frottant. Les paumes de ses mains étaient douloureuses, il était fatigué, il avait froid, et il voulait rentrer chez lui. Il soupira, releva la tête, et son estomac se contracta brusquement.

La forme était de nouveau là, sur sa gauche maintenant, et il n'y avait plus moyen de la confondre avec un tronc d'arbre abattu. C'était un chien, du moins ça avait l'allure générale d'un chien, mais bien plus grand et plus imposant qu'aucun chien que Jack ait jamais vu. Sans compter qu'un chien normal, pour autant que Jack le sache, n'avait pas les yeux rouges.

Il détourna le regard, une boule de panique dans la gorge, et accéléra sa marche, autant qu'il pouvait sans se mettre à courir.

_Pat… Pat… Pat…_

Le chien le suivait. Ce n'était pas possible, parce que l'instant d'avant il était devant lui, et pourtant Jack savait, _savait, _d'une manière qui n'avait rien d'intellectuel, que le chien était derrière lui.

Ses mains se serrèrent en poings dans ses poches, un sanglot commença à se former dans sa poitrine, et la partie rationnelle de son esprit continuait de se dire qu'il paniquait pour rien, mais elle avait de moins en moins de force, et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de ne pas avoir quitté la maison, d'être avec Carol, de la serrer dans ses bras, lui dire qu'il l'aimait, et que plus jamais, _jamais, _il ne la laisserait seule.

_Pat… Pat… Pat… Pat…_

Jack se mit à courir.

ooOoo

Pour Dean, la conduite était un des plaisirs fondamentaux de la vie. Il aimait le bruit du moteur, sentir le volant sous ses mains, les vibrations de la voiture, la vitesse, le sentiment de liberté, de puissance et de contrôle – c'était même la seule chose qu'il avait l'impression de contrôler ces derniers temps.

Néanmoins, après avoir roulé pendant des heures avec une seule pause pour pisser sur le bas-côté, même lui finissait par fatiguer. Sam dormait sur le siège passager, tordu dans une position qui devait être très inconfortable, la tête appuyée contre la vitre. Pour ne pas le réveiller, parce qu'il fallait bien que l'un d'entre eux dorme, Dean s'était abstenu de mettre de la musique, mais en conséquence, le silence commençait à avoir sur lui un effet soporifique.

« _Hey there, all you middle men, throw away your fancy clothes, and while you're out there sittin' on a fence, so get off your ass and come down here_ », se mit-il à chanter à voix basse pour s'empêcher de piquer du nez, marquant le rythme en tapant de son index sur le volant.

La dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin, c'était bien de verser dans le fossé. Ils avaient déjà plus de problèmes qu'il n'y avait de grains de sable dans le désert.

Dean venait d'entamer le dernier couplet – _I took a look inside your bedroom door, you looked so good lying on your bed – _quand Sam se redressa brusquement sur son siège avec un hoquet.

« Hé, ça va ? » s'enquit Dean avec un haussement de sourcil.

Son frère cligna rapidement des yeux, plusieurs fois. Il avait un peu l'air ahuri d'une chouette, ce qui le faisait paraître beaucoup plus jeune – l'image de Sam à cinq ans traversa furtivement l'esprit de Dean.

« Euh, ouais, fit prudemment Sam, comme s'il n'en était pas bien sûr. Un rêve bizarre, c'est tout. »

Dean ouvrit la bouche. Sam leva une main sans daigner regarder dans sa direction.

« Si tu dis 'Des clowns ou des nains ?', je t'en colle une.

- Ok, pas la peine d'être brutal, grommela Dean. J'en connais un qui s'est levé du mauvais pied…

- Dis-moi plutôt où on est, au lieu de faire de l'esprit. »

Dean fit un geste large de la main pour englober le paysage dépourvu de toute trace de civilisation.

« On est entre Nulle Part, Géorgie, et Nulle Part, Tennessee. Avec toutes ces conneries de montagnes dans l'intervalle.

- Tennessee ? » Sam fronça les sourcils, une drôle d'expression sur le visage. « Qu'est-ce qu'on va foutre dans le Tennessee ? »

Ce fut au tour de Dean de froncer les sourcils. Le rêve que Sam venait de faire devait l'avoir drôlement secoué pour qu'il soit à l'ouest comme ça.

« Parce que le Tennessee est entre nous et l'Indiana, expliqua-t-il lentement. Tu te souviens, Nashville ? La maison potentiellement hantée ? »

Nashville, Indiana, abritait une maison dans laquelle les habitants n'arrêtaient pas de mourir en tombant dans les escaliers. Ajoutez à cela des zones de froid inexpliqué, des portes qui claquent toutes seules, des objets qui disparaissent et réapparaissent dans les endroits les plus improbables, et vous obtenez une affaire qui pourrait être tout droit sortie de _La chasse pour les nuls – Livre I._ Dean n'était pas prêt à laisser passer une telle occasion de ne pas se prendre la tête.

Le regard de Sam s'éclaircit un peu, et il hocha la tête pour faire signe qu'il se rappelait.

« Ah. Ouais. Désolé, j'ai du mal à me réveiller.

- Je vois ça », commenta Dean, attendant de voir si Sam allait donner plus de détail sur son rêve.

Rien ne vint, non que ce soit vraiment une surprise. Malgré ses récentes confidences, son frère était toujours bien plus distant qu'il ne l'avait été. _Oh, c'est l'histoire de la paille et de la poutre, ça. _Oui, Dean avait tout à fait conscience d'être parfois un sale hypocrite.

Sam se passa une main sur le visage avec lassitude, et soupira.

« J'ai besoin de café.

- Tout le monde a besoin de café, Sammy. C'est ce qui fait marcher la société moderne.

- C'est profond, Dean. Mais je voulais dire que j'ai besoin de café là, maintenant.

- Il va falloir attendre qu'on ait rejoint la civilisation, alors. »

Le silence s'installa dans la voiture, jusqu'à ce que Dean se rappelle que maintenant que son frère ne dormait plus, il avait droit à un peu de musique. Il se pencha pour tourner le bouton de l'autoradio, et AC/DC explosa dans les hauts parleurs.

'_I was caught, in the middle of a railroad track…'_

Sam ne broncha pas, ne protesta pas contre la musique trop forte, et continua de regarder pensivement à travers la vitre. Dean ressentit comme un pincement au cœur. C'était tordu, mais il y avait des moments où il regrettait l'époque où Sam se plaignait continuellement pour des broutilles. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas, au choix, mille autre sujets de regret.

---

Ils atteignirent une petite ville dont Dean ne prit même pas la peine de noter le nom, ce qui sonna le moment de faire à nouveau le plein de ce qu'il y avait de plus essentiel quand on vit sur les routes : l'essence, et le café.

« Trouve du café, même si tu dois tuer quelqu'un, enjoignit-il à Sam quand ils eurent trouvé une station-service où le prix du carburant ne donnait pas à Dean envie de se tirer une balle dans la tête. Ça te remettra les idées en place. Moi je vais faire le plein. »

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que Sam avait déjà filé, mû par son addiction à la caféine, traversant la rue avec de grandes enjambées que seules ses jambes d'une longueur impossible permettaient. Dean le regarda partir, secouant la tête avec incrédulité.

« Très bien, à tout de suite, Sam, marmonna-t-il avant de se tourner vers l'Impala. À nous deux, chérie ! Je parie que toi aussi tu meurs de soif. »

Dean trouvait un certain réconfort dans l'acte de faire le plein de sa voiture. C'était un acte simple, qu'il avait peu de chance de foirer, le ronronnement de la pompe était apaisant, et contrairement à beaucoup de gens, il aimait bien l'odeur de l'essence. C'était aussi la substance vitale qui faisait se mouvoir l'Impala, et il y avait quelqu'un chose… d'intime dans l'idée qu'il la nourrissait et lui permettait de continuer à s'animer en faisant cela. C'était le genre de chose qui aurait l'air stupide et enfantin s'il le disait à voix haute, voire carrément bizarre, et qui lui vaudrait certainement de la part de Sam son regard qui signifiait : _« La seule explication possible est que l'un d'entre nous ait été adopté. »_

Et quand on parle du loup… Sam arrivait justement, un gobelet en carton à la main.

« Eh ! s'insurgea Dean. Où est mon café ? »

Sam cligna des yeux.

« Tu n'as pas demandé de café.

- J'ai pas demandé… C'était implicite, Sam ! C'est toujours implicite ! Tu vas te chercher un café, t'en prends un pour moi, et vice-versa ! C'est, genre, une loi de la nature.

- Désolé. »

Sam avait sincèrement l'air désolé. Ça excluait donc la première hypothèse de Dean, à savoir que c'était pour Sam une manière de se venger de la musique trop forte dans la voiture, ou d'une autre chose que Dean avait pu faire, qui aurait été l'explication rassurante.

« C'est pas grave, marmonna-t-il. C'est pas comme si je venais de conduire pendant des heures.

- Tu veux que j'aille t'en chercher un ? »

Sam parvenait à avoir l'air à la fois agacé et contrit, une prouesse dont lui seul était capable de manière convaincante. Dean aurait pu accepter la proposition, mais il n'avait pas tant envie de café que de se remettre à conduire et de tailler la route, alors il secoua négativement la tête.

« Non, ça va aller.

- Tu veux le mien ? »

Waouh, Sam devait se sentir vraiment coupable pour être prêt à lui céder son café. Dean connaissait suffisamment bien son frère pour savoir que cela signifiait qu'il y avait plus derrière l'incident que de la simple distraction. Peut-être que Sam avait de nouveau oublié qu'il était là. Il avait essayé de le cacher, mais Dean s'était bien rendu compte qu'il y avait des moments où Sam n'avait pas encore bien enregistré qu'il était revenu, et s'était laissé surprendre par sa présence. Mais ça faisait un bout de temps que ce n'était pas arrivé.

Sam s'adossa au capot de l'Impala pour siroter son café pendant que Dean raccrochait la pompe. Il partit payer, ce qui lui prit plus de temps que prévu parce que le type passa bien cinq minutes à lui rendre sa monnaie, et quand il revint son frère n'avait pas bougé et fixait le vide avec intensité.

« Hello, la Terre à Sam ? »

Dean avait espéré faire sursauter son frère, mais apparemment Sam était plus conscient de son environnement qu'il n'en avait l'air, parce qu'il se contenta de tourner calmement son regard vers Dean.

« Quoi ?

- T'as bientôt fini ?

- Hmm, une minute. »

Dean s'appuya contre la voiture aux côtés de son frère, et fourra les mains dans ses poches après les avoir frottées l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer. Le ciel était d'un gris moutonneux, et il faisait froid, un froid humide qui vous pénétrait jusqu'aux os, ce qui de l'avis de Dean était la pire sorte de froid possible. Il aurait préféré qu'il neige ou qu'il gèle, si ce n'était que cela rendrait la conduite périlleuse. Il espérait au moins qu'ils auraient de la neige pour Noël, où qu'ils soient à ce moment.

« Dean, est-ce que tu veux qu'on fête Noël cette année ? »

La phrase, sortie de nulle part, était tellement en accord avec ses propres pensées que Dean se demanda un instant si son petit frère n'avait pas ajouté la télépathie à la liste de ses pouvoirs. Si c'était le cas, la cohabitation allait devenir difficile.

« Fêter Noël ? Comme l'année dernière ? »

L'année dernière, quand il pensait qu'il fêtait son dernier Noël. Quand il flippait tellement à l'idée d'aller en Enfer qu'il avait commencé à faire des cauchemars. Maintenant, il faisait des cauchemars _parce qu'_il était allé en Enfer. Intéressante continuité.

« Je pensais à quelque chose de plus organisé que l'année dernière. Genre aller chez Bobby, préparer un vrai repas, s'échanger des cadeaux achetés ailleurs qu'à la supérette du coin. Un vrai Noël, quoi.

- Tu n'es plus un ennemi de l'esprit de Noël ?

- Je n'ai jamais été un _ennemi _de l'esprit de Noël. L'année dernière c'était… L'année dernière, je…

- Ouais, l'interrompit Dean un peu brutalement. Je sais. »

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait un vrai Noël que Dean n'était pas plus sûr de ce à quoi c'était censé ressembler. Mais il savait au moins qu'il y avait de la bouffe, des cadeaux, et très probablement de l'alcool dans l'équation, alors, pourquoi pas.

« Ok. Mais on achète un sapin. Si on fait la totale, on fait la totale. »

Sam sourit, une vision devenue trop rare ces derniers temps.

« Faut peut-être demander son avis à Bobby avant d'envahir sa maison et de refaire la décoration.

- Oh, il dira oui. Il est incapable de nous refuser quoi que ce soit. »

Sam eut un reniflement qui pouvait être une marque d'approbation ou d'amusement, et lui tendit son gobelet.

« Tu veux la fin ?

- Oh. Merci. »

Dean avala en vitesse le breuvage tiède et amer, avant de balancer le contenant dans une poubelle.

« Allez, on profite de la lumière tant qu'il fait encore jour. En voiture, Simone. »

Il se glissa côté conducteur, et tourna la clé dans le contact.

---

Dean ouvrit les yeux, et accueillit le noir avec gratitude. Il faisait nuit. Il sentait un matelas, des draps humides de sueur, un oreiller sous sa tête. Il n'était pas en Enfer, donc, ce qui était toujours un point positif.

Il resta étendu sur le dos, attendant que les battements de son cœur s'apaisent, et que la vivacité des souvenirs qui déchiraient son esprit retrouve un niveau supportable. C'était plus efficace avec de l'alcool, mais il essayait d'arrêter, surtout parce que c'était ce que voulait Sam. Son frère ne le lui avait pas demandé, et Dean n'avait rien promis, mais c'était tout comme. Alors à la place, il se mit à chanter tout bas, d'une voix à peine perceptible.

'_We come from the land of ice and snow, from the midnight sun where the hot spring blow. The hammer of the gods will drive our ships to new lands, to fight the horde, singing and crying : Valhalla, I am coming !'_

Parfois, même la musique n'aidait pas et il passait le restant de la nuit tendu comme la corde d'un arc, trop effrayé pour oser fermer les yeux, mais apparemment c'était une bonne nuit car il se sentait déjà plus calme, et les images commençaient à redevenir ternes et étouffées, comme elles l'étaient la plupart du temps.

Il soupçonnait fortement, même s'il n'avait jamais posé la question, que Castiel avait dû faire son truc d'ange quand il l'avait sorti du gouffre, qu'il avait soigné son esprit de la même manière qu'il avait réparé son corps de sorte qu'il ne reste que la brûlure sur son épaule qui lui donnait l'impression d'être du bétail marqué au fer rouge. Quand il était éveillé ses souvenirs lui paraissaient distants, atténués, précis mais semblant presque concerner quelqu'un d'autre, comme une tumeur venue se greffer sur sa mémoire.

Dans ses cauchemars, par contre, tout était aussi vif et présent que la première fois. Ses cauchemars ne le laissaient pas oublier ce qu'on lui avait fait, et _ce qu'il _avait fait.

Dean entendit Sam se retourner dans son lit, et grommeler quelque chose d'indistinct. Il prit une inspiration, lente et profonde. Sam endormi pas loin de lui, presque à portée de main, était un autre point positif. Il ne pouvait pas remercier ses parents de lui avoir donné la vie, parce qu'il y avait franchement des moments où il regrettait d'être né, mais il pouvait au moins leur être reconnaissant de lui avoir donné Sam.

« Ha ! »

Le cri subit de Sam faillit faire perdre à Dean son calme fraîchement retrouvé. Il se redressa sur un coude, et tenta de percer la pénombre du regard.

« Sam ?

- Dean, ah. » Il y eut un bruit de froissement de drap. « Tu… tu es réveillé ? »

Dean leva les yeux au ciel, plus pour lui-même que pour Sam, qui ne pouvait pas le voir dans l'obscurité.

« Non, Sam, je parle dans mon sommeil.

- Tu as fait un cauchemar ? »

Dean grimaça. La formulation faisait paraître ça tellement puéril. C'était ce que Dean disait à Sam quand celui-ci avait sept ans et se réveillait la nuit en criant. _Tu as fait un mauvais rêve, Sammy ?_

« Est-ce que Cher est complètement refaite ?

- Ok, question stupide.

- Que je te retourne. Est-ce que toi tu as fait un cauchemar ? »

Sam resta silencieux un moment avant de répondre.

« Non.

- Vraiment ? Parce que ça fait deux fois que tu te réveilles en sursaut comme ça, et… » Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. « C'était pas à nouveau un de tes rêves prémonitoires ? »

Cette idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout. C'était d'ailleurs bizarre parce que dernièrement les pouvoirs de Sam avaient pris une proportion qui laissait le simple rêve prémonitoire loin derrière, mais les rêves et les visions le faisaient sérieusement flipper. Ils frappaient sans prévenir, et pouvaient les envoyer à l'autre bout du pays dans l'espoir ténu d'empêcher un événement horrible de se produire. Sans compter qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'être deux à avoir des troubles du sommeil en même temps. Non, cette fois-ci c'était son tour. _Youpi._

« Non, non, c'était pas ça, répondit Sam, de l'assurance dans la voix. C'était juste… des souvenirs.

- Comme cet après-midi ?

- Oui. C'est vraiment rien.

- Alors pourquoi ça t'a autant perturbé ? »

Sam choisit ce moment pour allumer sa lampe de chevet, et Dean se retrouva à cligner des yeux comme une chauve-souris myope jusqu'à ce que la vision de son frère échevelé devienne distincte.

« Hé ! Tu pourrais prévenir !

- Pardon. »

Sam repoussa les couvertures et extirpa sa grande carcasse du lit. Il se leva, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et commença à traverser la chambre d'un pas mal assuré.

« Où tu vas ?

- Je vais pisser, si tu veux tout savoir.

- T'as pas répondu à ma question. »

Sam prit appui sur l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain, avant de se tourner vers lui.

« Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas rêvé. Alors ça m'a surpris.

- Pas rêvé, pas du tout ?

- Pas du tout. »

Veinard, faillit dire Dean, mais il se rappela Jeremy, le gamin cinglé qui tuait les gens dans leurs rêves, et il se ravisa. Peut-être que ne pas rêver du tout n'était pas très drôle non plus, tout bien réfléchi.

« Et que… à quoi c'était dû ? »

Sam haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Dean remarqua de manière impromptue qu'il avait la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue gauche.

« C'est arrivé quand tu n'étais plus là. Une sorte de réflexe inconscient de protection j'imagine. Et maintenant c'est revenu, c'est tout. Pas de quoi en faire un plat. »

Il se tourna à nouveau pour entrer dans la salle de bain, ne laissant plus voir à son frère que son dos massif.

« Et c'était quoi, ces souvenirs ? », demanda Dean.

Mais Sam avait déjà refermé la porte derrière lui.

---

« C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Mais c'est des conneries tout ça, je veux dire…

- T'y vas un peu fort non ?

- Tu crois ? Moi je dis qu'il y a des limites à ce que je suis prête à avaler. Et s'il m'appelle demain je lui dirai… »

La porte du restaurant claqua et Dean ne put saisir la fin de la phrase. Il jeta un regard noir au vieil homme qui venait d'entrer, parce que quand même, d'où il se permettait d'empêcher Dean d'assouvir ses penchants voyeuristes ? Écouter les conversations des autres était au nombre des rares plaisirs qu'il y avait à prendre tous ses repas dans des lieux publiques. L'homme lui retourna un regard confondu, ne comprenant probablement pas ce qui lui valait tant de haine.

Dean essaya de reprendre le cours de la conversation, mais les deux jeunes filles assises derrière lui venaient de se lever, et rassemblaient leurs affaires pour partir. Sur ses entrefaites, la serveuse arriva avec le café et le petit-déjeuner de Dean.

« Voilà pour vous.

- Merci. »

Elle avait entre quarante-cinq et cinquante ans, et n'avait probablement jamais été une beauté, mais cela n'empêcha pas Dean de lui offrir son plus beau sourire, celui dont il savait qu'il faisait se sentir les femmes toute chose, parce que quand on exerçait un métier de merde comme celui qu'elle faisait, on méritait bien au moins ça. Elle lui sourit en retour, et il dut réviser son opinion sur sa beauté. Elle faisait partie de ces personnes dont le sourire pouvait éclairer tout un pâté de maison en cas de panne de courant.

En face de Dean, Sam était plongé dans la lecture du journal, concentré comme s'il craignait qu'il y ait une interro dessus à la fin de l'heure.

« Sam ? Café. »

Sam leva le nez de son journal.

« Hein ? Ah, merci. »

Quelque part pendant l'année précédente, Sam s'était mis à ne boire que du café pour son petit-déjeuner, ce qui faisait grogner Dean quand il pensait à tous ses moments de leur enfance passés à faire en sorte que son petit frère mange bien le matin. Maintenant que Sam était presque aussi grand que le Géant Vert, Dean n'avait plus vraiment son mot à dire.

Il baissa le nez sur sa nourriture, et il lui fallut lutter contre la nausée. S'il devait être parfaitement honnête, il lui fallait avouer que dernièrement lui-même n'avait pas grand appétit le matin, entre les cauchemars et l'insomnie, tout ça. Mais s'il changeait ses habitudes alimentaires, Sam allait s'inquiéter, alors il commandait toujours le truc le plus bourratif et le plus gras qu'il pouvait trouver, et s'armait de courage. On est un Winchester ou on en n'est pas un.

Il commença à découper son bacon avec une ardeur peut-être un peu surjouée, tentant de persuader son estomac rebelle que non, ce n'était pas vraiment le goût du sang qu'il avait dans la bouche, et ce fut à ce moment que Sam poussa un cri étranglé.

« Sam ? »

Son frère était devenu blanc comme un linge et fixait le journal devant lui comme s'il venait de voir son propre nom dans la rubrique nécrologique. Puis il se leva et balbutia :

« Je dois… Je vais faire un tour aux toilettes.

- Sammy, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je reviens. »

Il se rua vers les toilettes, comme s'il s'apprêtait à régurgiter le petit-déjeuner qu'il n'avait pas pris. Dean le regarda partir, partagé entre la stupéfaction et l'inquiétude, puis il reposa ses couverts et tendit le bras en travers de la table pour attraper le journal laissé tombé par Sam.

Il parcourut en diagonale la page que lisait son frère, à la recherche de ce qui avait bien pu causer une telle réaction. _'Un enfant de dix ans sauvé par son chien.' _Peu probable que ce soit ça. Il y avait deux autres articles sur cette page. L'un parlait d'un élu local épinglé pour malversations, et l'autre d'un suicide.

« _Carol Lonnegan, quarante-deux ans, a été retrouvé mardi matin pendue dans son garage, _lut Dean à voix basse. _Elle n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis près d'une semaine quand sa voisine, Martha Hubb a décidé de prévenir la police, qui a forcé l'entrée de la maison et a découvert le corps en voie de décomposition. »_

L'article ne donnait pas beaucoup plus de détails, et Dean se creusa la tête pour essayer de deviner ce qui avait pu mettre Sam dans tous ses états. Aussi tragique soit-elle, cette histoire ne les concernait en rien, et ils avaient suffisamment de merdes dans leur vie pour ne pas avoir à pleurer sur tous les infortunés du pays.

Sam revint des toilettes, et Dean attendit d'abord patiemment des explications. Quand il n'en reçut aucune, il décida de prendre les devants.

« Bon, tu veux m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ? Parce que si tu voulais me faire flipper, c'est réussi. »

Sam passa une main dans sa chevelure en désordre.

« C'est rien. J'ai eu un genre de flash-back.

- Un _genre _de flash-back ? Quel genre ?

- Du genre désagréable. Est-ce qu'on peut laisser tomber le sujet, Dean ? S'il te plait. »

Sam avait stratégiquement choisi de ne pas avoir l'air agacé, mais triste et fatigué, alors Dean laissa tomber. Le nouvel équilibre entre eux était encore fragile et incertain, et il ne voulait pas tout foutre en l'air en se montrant trop intrusif. Il tapa du poing sur la table et se leva.

« Ok. Let's go.

- Tu finis pas de manger ?

- Les coups de stress tôt le matin me coupent l'appétit. C'est toi qui paye. »

Sam eut un rire incrédule, mais fourra quand même la main dans sa poche à la recherche de son portefeuille. Dean prit le journal et le jeta dans une poubelle.

S'il avait su ce qui allait se passer, sa prochaine action aurait été de se tirer vite fait et de mettre le plus de kilomètres possible entre eux et l'Etat du Tennessee.

---

_Pour ceux que ça intéresse, les titres des chansons qui sont apparues dans ce chapitre:_

_- Rock'n'Roll Ain't Noise Pollution, _AC/DC.

- _Thunderstruck, _AC/DC.

- _Immigrant Song, _Led Zeppelin.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: _Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont commentées le chapitre un, c'est un grand réconfort pour moi, surtout que j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre. Il ne s'agit d'ailleurs peut-être pas tout à fait de ce à quoi vous vous attendiez... J'espère ne perdre personne en route. Je ne pense pas que j'aurai écrit le prochain chapitre avant Noël, alors... Joyeux Noël à tous!_

Disclaimer: _Voir chapitre un. _

**Chapitre deux : L'été dernier**

_Cinq mois plus tôt…_

Le cri du démon mourut, le corps tout entier d'Elizabeth Brown se relâcha, et elle s'affaissa, les yeux clos, le menton reposant sur la poitrine, le visage en partie masqué par ses cheveux blonds. Ruby fut plus rapide que moi pour tâter son pouls. Je la regardai, le cœur battant furieusement dans mes tempes, appliquer deux doigt contre le cou de la jeune femme avec un air concentré.

« Alors ? demandai-je avec impatience au bout de quelques secondes.

- Je sens à peine son pouls, répliqua sèchement Ruby, mais elle est vivante. Elle est vivante », répéta-t-elle, et cette fois elle souriait.

_Vivante. _Le mot passa la barrière de la douleur qui me martelait le crâne, et résonna dans mon esprit. _Vivante. _ C'était la première fois, la toute première fois qu'une personne possédée survivait à mon exorcisme, et bon sang, ce que ça pouvait faire du bien. Quelque chose m'envahit, de chaleureux et d'électrisant, et il me fallut un instant pour l'identifier – _satisfaction._

« Sam ! »

Ruby avait détaché Elizabeth Brown et l'avait prise dans ses bras, un spectacle d'ailleurs curieux étant donné la stature menue du corps actuel de Ruby.

« Sam, bouge-toi, elle ne va pas rester vivante bien longtemps si on ne la conduit pas aux urgences _presto_. »

L'argument suffit à me mettre en action. J'attrapai ma veste, les clés de l'Impala, et je passai la porte sans même regarder derrière moi pour voir si Ruby me suivait.

Nous squattions en ce moment une maison abandonnée, perdue dans les bois aux alentours de Woodbury, Tennessee, et l'avantage était qu'il n'y avait pas nécessité de se protéger des voisins trop curieux. La voiture nous attendait sagement garée dans la cour encombrée d'herbes folles. Je me glissai au volant pendant que Ruby installait son fardeau sur la banquette arrière. Je donnai au volant une caresse furtive – même après deux mois, il me semblait toujours inconvenant de m'asseoir là. Je réprimai l'envie d'agripper l'amulette cachée sous mon tee-shirt.

La portière côté passager claqua, et le bruit fit vibrer douloureusement ma tête, mais je serrai les dents et tournai la clé dans le contact.

« Ta tête ? demanda Ruby.

- C'est supportable », mentis-je, avant de démarrer sur les chapeaux de roue.

---

_Silhouette noire. Yeux rouges, attentifs, menaçant ; ils guettent, _me _guettent. Un grognement. Je cours aussi vite que je peux, mais je sais que ça ne sera pas suffisant…_

Je me réveillai en sursaut, et il me fallut presque une minute avant de me rappeler où j'étais. Ah oui, Woodbury, la maison abandonnée. Ruby n'était nulle part en vue, mais ça ne m'inquiétait pas outre mesure.

Je me dépêtrai de mon sac de couchage avec difficulté, baillai, m'étirai, avant de sortir dans la cour pour une toilette matinale au jet d'eau.

Tous mes muscles étaient endoloris et mon mal de tête de la veille persistait, mais cela n'avait rien d'inhabituel. Je ne me souvenais plus de la dernière fois où je n'avais pas eu mal quelque part. L'eau froide acheva de me réveiller, et je repensai à mon rêve de cette nuit. Les détails commençaient déjà à s'effacer, mais je me rappelais encore vivement l'impression de menace. Je trouvais frustrant de ne pas pouvoir donner plus de sens au premier rêve que je faisais depuis des semaines. Pourquoi maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le déclencher ?

Je fermai le robinet avant de m'ébrouer. Heureusement qu'il faisait chaud, le temps estival par excellence, avec un ciel bleu et une légère brise. Je ne savais pas quelle heure il pouvait bien être, mais le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Je profitai encore quelques minutes de ses rayons ardents, puis rentrai à l'intérieur de la maison pour m'habiller.

Ruby n'était toujours pas là. Ce n'était pas qu'elle me manquait, et je savais qu'elle pouvait rester absente des heures, des jours entiers sans que je sache bien ce qu'elle faisait, si ce n'était qu'en général elle revenait avec une nouvelle piste, qui nous conduisait à de nouveaux démons et à de nouveaux exorcismes. Mais rien de bon n'advenait quand je restais seul trop longtemps. Les ombres me rattrapaient.

Aujourd'hui, pourtant, n'était pas une mauvaise journée. Pas une bonne journée non plus, parce qu'il n'y avait plus de _bonne _journée, seulement des journées mauvaises et des journées pas trop mauvaises, mais ce matin je me sentais presque… détendu. Le sentiment était suffisamment inhabituel pour que je m'interroge sur sa cause, et après un instant de réflexion, ce qui s'était passé la veille me revint tout d'un coup en mémoire.

Elizabeth Brown. Je l'avais sauvée. Je fronçai les sourcils. Enfin, je pensais l'avoir sauvée, mais je me rendis compte tout à coup que je ne savais pas dans quel état elle se trouvait. Après l'avoir déposée aux urgences, j'étais rentré parce que je tenais à peine debout, et maintenant elle pouvait aussi bien être morte, pour autant que je sache.

« Sam. »

Ruby était debout dans l'entrée. Comme d'habitude, je ne l'avais pas entendue arriver, ce qui avait le don de faire froid dans le dos, car cela me rappelait exactement _ce qu_'elleétait_, _et il y avait beaucoup de choses en ce moment que je préférais ne pas regarder de trop près. C'était moi qui avais exigé qu'elle annonce toujours sa présence.

« Comment va-t-elle? »

J'avais appris au cours des deux derniers mois à pratiquer l'économie de parole – la plupart des mots me paraissaient vains et dépourvus de sens – mais de toute façon il n'était pas utile de préciser de qui je voulais parler.

« Toujours vivante, répondit Ruby avec la même concision. Ils pensent qu'elle va s'en sortir. »

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement.

« Dieu merci.

- C'est toi qui l'a sauvée, pas Dieu. »

Il y avait toujours une pointe de dérision dans sa voix quand elle mentionnait Dieu. Je ne relevai pas – je ne savais pas trop moi-même ce que je pensais de Dieu, ces derniers temps.

« Comment tu te sens ? repris Ruby, penchant la tête sur le côté pour mieux m'observer.

- Le mal de tête s'estompe.

- Et le reste ? Est-ce que je dois cacher les armes ? »

La phrase sonnait comme une plaisanterie, mais son expression était sérieuse. Je savais qu'elle me surveillait, attentive au moindre signe que j'allais péter les plombs. Je lui tournai le dos pour fourrager dans mon sac – pour éviter son regard scrutateur, surtout.

« Ça va. »

Mon ton devait être suffisamment dissuasif parce qu'elle n'insista pas, ce qui était un soulagement. Les dernières fois qu'elle avait tenté de jouer les psys s'étaient conclues par du sexe brutal et haineux, après lequel je me sentais encore plus mal qu'avant, parce que chaque seconde de plaisir me rappelait le tourment que devait endurer mon frère au même moment.

_Dean._

C'était la brèche ; il me suffisait de penser à ça, et toute bonne humeur éventuelle disparaissait aussitôt. Des images et des impressions se déversèrent en flots violents dans mon esprit. J'avais envie de vider une bouteille de whisky d'une traite sans m'arrêter pour respirer. J'avais envie d'attraper Ruby et de la baiser sauvagement contre le mur. J'avais envie de prendre le couteau de chasse de Dean et d'entailler profondément mon bras du poignet jusqu'au coude, de monter dans l'Impala et de nous envoyer tous les deux dans le décor.

« Sam ! Sam ! »

Ruby me secouait par les épaules. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était approchée. Je voulus lui demander de reculer, mais quelque chose pesait sur ma poitrine et je n'arrivais pas à parler.

« Calme-toi, Sam, tu respires trop vite. »

Je fus un peu surpris de constater qu'elle avait raison. _Merde. _Je me forçai à inspirer profondément et à expirer lentement. Quand je fus un peu calmé, elle me lâcha et recula d'un pas.

« Ça faisait un moment que ça ne t'était pas arrivé. »

Elle pinçait les lèvres, l'air contrarié, et moi j'étais agacé. Agacé parce qu'elle me regardait comme si j'allais me briser aussi facilement que du verre si elle respirait trop fort, comme si j'étais malade, ou cinglé. Agacé aussi parce qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas tort : je n'étais parfois pas sûr de vouloir aller mieux, parce que ça signifierait accepter ce qui était arrivé à Dean, accepter où il était, à cause de moi.

Depuis que j'avais cessé de me servir de l'alcool comme d'une barrière de protection, il y avait ces moments où j'avais l'impression de partir en roue libre, où tout était trop intense, extrême, assourdissant, insurmontable ; c'était les seuls moments où je regardais la réalité en face, et je savais que si je le faisais trop souvent ou trop longtemps, ma raison n'y survivrait pas. Quelques fois, la tentation était presque irrésistible.

« Sam, appela à nouveau Ruby.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il était sans doute ironique que ce soit maintenant qu'il était mort que je comprenais mieux mon frère. Quand nous avions perdu notre père – il y avait tellement longtemps que j'avais le sentiment que c'était arrivé à quelqu'un d'autre – et qu'il me repoussait avec obstination, je ne saisissais pas pourquoi le fait que je veuille le faire parler le mettait hors de lui. Je savais maintenant. Je voulais parfois me retrouver enfermé dans une bulle et ne plus parler à personne.

« Sam, hier soir, c'était une grande réussite.

- Oui, je sais ça, je le sais. »

Je ne voyais pas vraiment où elle venait en venir, mais j'étais soulagé qu'elle n'essaye pas de me parler de Dean.

« Tu progresses vraiment, poursuivit Ruby, intense comme si elle voulait forcer les mots dans ma tête, et c'est là-dessus que tu dois te concentrer. Quand tu auras réussi à tuer Lilith, les choses iront mieux.

_Pas si sûr, _pensais-je sans le dire à voix haute, parce que ça ne méritait pas discussion. Je serrai les poings.

« Mais ça ne va pas assez vite. _Je _ne vais pas assez vite.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance. L'essentiel est que tu y arrives.

- Pas d'_importance ? _Pendant ce temps-là, Lilith est en liberté, et je ne crois pas qu'elle fasse du tricot, tu vois. »

Ruby croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, ce que je savais maintenant être sa position de défense. Je m'approchais d'elle lentement, la dominant de toute ma hauteur, même si je ne me berçais pas d'illusion en pensant que ma taille pouvait l'impressionner.

« Tu te fiches de ces gens qui meurent ?

- Bien sûr que non », répliqua Ruby, mais elle manquait de chaleur.

Je ne croyais pas qu'elle souciait réellement des gens que tuait Lilith, ou alors seulement de manière abstraite ; en dépit de son affirmation qu'elle se rappelait ce que c'était d'être humaine, elle ne l'était _pas. _L'étrangeté de notre situation ne cessait de me donner le vertige.

« Tu ne peux rien à ce que fait Lilith en ce moment, reprit Ruby avec plus de passion. Pense aux gens que tu peux sauver plutôt qu'à ceux que tu ne peux pas. J'ai besoin d'être sûre que tu gardes la tête froide.

- Et pendant que je garde la tête froide, comme tu dis, le temps ne cesse de s'écouler, du temps perdu, pendant lequel _Dean… »_

Je m'interrompis brusquement. Comment cette discussion en était-elle arrivé à Dean ? Je ne voulais pas parler de mon frère ; je ne mentionnais presque jamais son nom.

Ruby fronça les sourcils, puis écarquilla les yeux comme si elle venait de réaliser quelque chose.

« Sam, ne me dis pas que tu penses encore pouvoir sauver Dean ? Tu penses qu'en tuant Lilith…

- Je ne pense rien ! » J'écartai les bras avec emphase. « Je ne pense rien, ok ? Mais est-ce que ce serait vraiment impossible ? Je veux dire, Lilith détient le contrat qui lie l'âme de Dean à l'Enfer, non ? Si je la tue…

- Ça ne ramènerait pas Dean à la vie, interrompit Ruby d'un ton définitif.

- Oui, je sais, mais ça pourrait le libérer, n'est-ce pas ? C'est tout ce que je veux. »

Libérer mon frère, lui permettre de trouver la paix, et cela, même si je ne devais jamais le revoir.

« Tu ne dois pas t'accrocher à cet espoir », fit doucement Ruby ; il y avait comme de la compassion dans son regard, ou quelque chose d'approchant. « Sam, il te détruirait. »

Comme si ça avait la moindre importance.

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment impossible, Ruby ? Oui ou non ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment _impossible_ ?

- Je ne sais pas. » Elle poussa un soupir frustré, baissant brièvement son regard vers le sol, avant de relever la tête pour le fixer à nouveau sur moi. « C'est une situation inédite pour moi. Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Je ne peux pas te répondre avec certitude. »

Son regard était sombre, mais moi j'avais presque envie de sourire. _Peut-être. _Je pouvais vivre avec _peut-être,_ s'il le fallait.

---

Le lendemain, Ruby était partie, et je restais seul, à faire des séries d'abdos et de pompes, à courir dans les bois alentour, l'exercice physique m'aidant à empêcher mon esprit de vagabonder.

Le deuxième jour, elle n'était toujours pas revenue et je compris qu'elle serait absente pour plusieurs jours. Avec mon téléphone portable, j'appelai l'hôpital pour avoir des nouvelles d'Elizabeth Brown. Je me présentai comme la personne l'ayant amenée aux urgences, et je pus apprendre au moins qu'elle était toujours en vie.

Après cela, il était près de midi, et ce n'était sans doute pas l'heure idéale pour un jogging, mais je vivais selon un rythme complètement décalé, encore plus qu'à l'époque où je chassais avec Dean, et ne me souciais guère d'une éventuelle insolation, alors je quittai mon squat du moment, et m'élançai sur les routes de campagne en courant à petites foulées.

Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de la direction vers laquelle mes pas me portaient ; je ne le savais jamais quand je partais courir comme cela. Je me contentai d'avancer au hasard, courant jusqu'à l'épuisement, puis je prenais une pause avant d'entreprendre d'essayer de retrouver mon chemin.

J'étais parti depuis peut-être une vingtaine de minutes, quand le ciel commença à se couvrir de nuages menaçants, annonciateurs de pluie. J'envisageai brièvement de faire demi-tour, mais repoussai l'idée ; je venais tout juste de commencer, et au fond, qu'importe qu'il pleuve. Ce n'était pas un peu de pluie qui allait me tuer.

Le chemin que j'empruntais n'était pas goudronné, simple chemin de terre plein de mauvaises herbes et de cailloux. Malgré mon désir de perdre tout repère, je ne pouvais pas me débarrasser du sens de l'orientation affiné par l'entraînement de mon père, et après plusieurs jours de jogging dans le coin, je commençai à avoir une connaissance suffisamment précise des lieux pour savoir que je me dirigeai vers Woodbury. Ce qui signifiait que je ne devrais pas tarder à faire demi-tour – mais pas tout de suite, j'avais encore un peu de temps avant d'atteindre la civilisation, peut-être deux kilomètres.

Je courrais dans un isolement presque total, dans le silence si ce n'étaient quelques chants d'oiseau et le bruit étouffé des voitures en provenance de la route un peu plus loin, sans aucune présence humaine. Je me concentrais sur ma respiration – une longue inspiration, deux brèves expirations – sur le travail des muscles de mes mollets et de mes cuisses, sur la sueur qui dégoulinait dans mon dos. Il y avait une sorte de paix dans tout cela, éphémère et illusoire.

Le détour du chemin apporta un nouvel élément au tableau, une silhouette si immobile que je crus un moment qu'il s'agissait d'un tronc d'arbre ou peut-être d'un poteau planté là, avant de m'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait d'un être humain. D'une femme, pour être plus précis.

Je voulais revenir sur mes pas, mais j'étais déjà suffisamment près pour qu'elle m'ait entendu arriver. J'étais irrationnellement agacé par sa présence sur ma route, et même si elle n'avait pas encore fait un mouvement, je trouvais qu'elle dérangeait le calme des lieux.

J'étais à quelques mètres maintenant, elle allait sans doute se retourner et me saluer, et je me préparais déjà à agir comme un être humain normal et à la saluer en retour. Elle tournait dos au chemin et fixait les buissons qui le bordaient, et elle ne bougeait toujours pas. Je passais derrière elle, et comme elle n'avait pas fait mine de remarquer ma présence, j'en fis autant.

J'aimerais pouvoir dire que voir cette femme au bord du chemin avait éveillé quelque chose en moi, que j'eus à cet instant le sentiment d'une signification particulière à cette rencontre, mais pour être honnête, j'étais surtout soulagé de ne pas avoir eu à revêtir le masque de la civilité. Il s'agissait pourtant de ma première rencontre avec Carol Lonnegan.

---

Cette nuit-là, je rêvai à nouveau. Je n'aurai toujours pas trop su dire quel était exactement le sujet de ce rêve ; je n'en retenais que quelques impressions furtives – la peur, la fuite, un sentiment d'inéluctabilité à l'approche de la mort.

La journée se déroula lentement, le temps s'écoulant paresseusement comme de la mélasse, le soleil chaud et assommant. Je passais en revu tout mon arsenal, et nettoyais consciencieusement les armes, avec un soin maniaque qui aurait mis même mon père mal à l'aise. Quand je faisais ça j'avais l'impression d'être plus proche de mon frère, comme s'il était juste là, à regarder par-dessus mon épaule. Je prenais bien soin de ne pas me retourner, sachant que si je le faisais, l'illusion serait brisée.

Ce ne fut que le soir que je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas mangé depuis la veille. Cela demandait un effort conscient de me rappeler qu'il me fallait manger pour survivre, et parfois, surtout quand j'étais seul, cela me sortait tout simplement de l'esprit jusqu'à ce que mon estomac proteste trop bruyamment. Je fis le tour de la maison à la recherche de quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent, et quand je ne trouvai rien, il me fallut me rendre à l'évidence : je devais aller en ville.

En fouillant dans mon portefeuille pour vérifier de combien je disposais, je m'aperçus que j'avais à peine plus que de quoi me payer un café. L'argent aussi était devenu une préoccupation secondaire. Je m'installai au volant de l'Impala avec résignation – j'avais besoin d'argent, et que le moyen le plus rapide d'en collecter était le billard, mais je n'étais pas enchanté à la perspective de devoir me mêler aux gens. J'étais devenu une sorte d'ermite, ces deux derniers mois.

Arrivé à Woodbury, je garai l'Impala et entrai dans le premier bar que je trouvai. Il n'y avait sans doute guère d'autre choix – avec ses deux milles cinq cents et quelques habitants, la ville n'avait rien d'une métropole. Une fois à l'intérieur, je scannai furtivement les lieux. Il y avait bien une table de billard, au fond à droite, avec une poignée de gars penchés dessus. Le bar à gauche, un barman dégarni nettoyant pensivement des verres derrière le comptoir, et quelques tables près de l'entrée. Il n'y avait guère plus dans la salle qu'une quinzaine de personnes en tout et pour tout, et si quelques têtes se tournèrent à mon entrée, les regards ne contenaient qu'une vague curiosité bien naturelle à la vue d'un étranger passant la porte.

Mon premier mouvement fut de me diriger vers le bar pour me commander une bière. Je ne pouvais pas me rendre d'entrée de jeu vers la table de billard, sous peine de dévoiler mon intention ; il n'était pas la peine que le barman sache que j'avais tout juste de quoi me payer cette première bière. À première vue, les clients de ce bar paraissaient trop innocents pour flairer la combine, mais il payait toujours d'être prudent.

Je m'approchai ensuite nonchalamment de la table de billard, en sirotant ma bière à petites gorgées, et je restai un instant à observer le jeu, histoire de jauger le niveau de mes futurs adversaires.

« Vous voulez jouer ? »

Que l'un des joueurs me propose de joindre la partie était un bonus – ainsi j'éveillais moins les soupçons. Je détournais le regard de la partie pour me tourner vers mon interlocuteur. C'était un homme un peu bedonnant, avec une chevelure brune clairsemée, mais qui n'était probablement pas beaucoup plus âgé que Dean… que Dean le serait. Il avait une tête de bon père de famille, et je ressentis un bref pincement de culpabilité à la pensée que j'étais entré dans ce bar pour le plumer, lui et ses amis. _Rien que ce dont j'ai besoin pour manger, _me promis-je, avant de prendre un air incertain pour dire :

« Ah, je ne sais pas… Je suis plutôt débutant. Vous avez l'air… d'un niveau bien supérieur au mien… »

Un peu de flatterie pour endormir leur méfiance, et la machine était lancée. L'homme eut un petit rire.

« Bah, pas tant que ça. Et puis on va y aller doucement, hein les gars ? »

Les autres joueurs me sourirent d'un air tellement amical que j'eus envie de vomir. Le premier homme me tendit sa main droite.

« Moi, c'est Matt.

- Sam. Enchanté. »

Je saisis la main tendue et la serrais mollement. La manière dont un homme vous serre la main détermine la première impression que vous avez de lui, et je voulais que Matt me prenne pour un gamin un peu mou du genou. Comme je n'avais pas d'argent, je ne pouvais acheter d'alcool et jouer l'ivresse, et moins lui et les autres se méfieraient de moi, plus facile serait mon travail.

Chaque joueur autour de la table se présenta, et Matt me mit une queue de billard entre les mains, avant de rassembler les boules pour commencer une nouvelle partie. Puis il cassa le paquet, et la partie commença.

Dans un premier temps, les autres participants refusèrent de mettre de l'argent en jeu, arguant en riant avec un brin de condescendance qu'ils ne voulaient pas profiter de mon inexpérience et « me mettre sur la paille ». Il me fallut insister un peu. Ils ne demandèrent pas à voir ma mise, ce qui aurait été le cas dans d'autres milieux, et j'avais bien compté dessus, étant donné que je n'avais pas un rond en poche.

Le billard réveillait en moi une myriade de souvenirs. J'avais treize quand j'avais commencé à accompagner mon frère dans les bars ; lui en avait à peine dix-huit et faisait autant de ravages sur la table de billard qu'il en faisait dans le cœur des dames. J'avais passé des heures à le regarder exercer sa magie, à m'imprégner du jeu, jusqu'à ce que je sois capable de savoir d'entrée de jeu si un adversaire était de taille contre mon grand frère. J'avais quinze ans quand Dean me mit une queue de billard dans les mains pour la première fois. Alors que je me penchais sur la table en compagnie de Matt et de ses amis, je pouvais presque sentir Dean dans mon dos, ses mains sûres guidant les miennes.

Mes doigts se crispèrent sur la queue et je fermai les yeux très fort, souhaitant pouvoir faire disparaître le monde par la même occasion. Il ne fallait pas que je pense à Dean, pas maintenant, ou j'allais perdre toute ma concentration.

« Ça va, petit ? » demanda une voix sur ma droite.

Je rouvris les yeux pour voir qui avait parlé. L'homme à côté de moi – Chris, si ma mémoire était bonne – avait l'air d'avoir à peu près le même âge que Matt, mais je me sentais assez vieux pour être son grand-père.

« Ouais, ça va. » Je souris du mieux que je pus. « Boire l'estomac vide, ça ne me réussit pas. »

Chris me sourit à son tour, avec un air un peu supérieur.

La partie se poursuivit sans anicroches. Je sirotais lentement ma bière, essayant de la faire durer le plus longtemps possible, tandis que les autres joueurs continuaient de s'en enfiler à un rythme soutenu, et à la moitié de la partie, ils étaient suffisamment imbibés pour ne pas se rendre compte que si j'avais loupé mes premiers coups, je remontais maintenant dangereusement la pente.

J'étais suffisamment absorbé par le jeu pour ne pas après avoir pris note des allers et venues dans le bar. À un moment donné, je profitai tout de même du fait que ce n'était pas mon tour, et détournai mon attention du jeu pour jeter un coup d'œil au reste de la salle, une habitude paranoïaque qu'avaient tous les chasseurs.

Je ne reconnus pas Carol Lonnegan tout de suite – bien sûr, je ne connaissais pas encore son nom à ce moment – mais mon attention s'était quand même dirigée presque immédiatement vers elle, de manière instinctive. Elle était assise au bar et me tournait le dos, si bien que je ne voyais que son chignon brun, partiellement défait sur sa nuque, et sa robe noire.

« Qui est la femme, là-bas, assise au bar ? » demandai-je à Matt, qui était le plus près de moi.

Matt fronça les sourcils, et son regard amical et bon enfant se teinta de suspicion.

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

- C'est Carol Lonnegan, intervint Chris. La pauvre. »

La compassion dans sa voix, ainsi que l'attitude raide de cette femme, ses vêtements noirs – de deuil – tout cela éveilla une sorte d'alarme dans mon esprit. Ce fut sans doute à cet instant que je l'identifiai comme la femme que j'avais croisée la veille, se tenant debout au bord du chemin.

« Comment ça, la pauvre ? » interrogeai-je, jouant la curiosité morbide.

Matt avait l'air dérangé par mes questions, mais Chris offrit les informations de bon cœur, ignorant le regard désapprobateur de son ami.

« Son mari vient d'être tué. Il y a deux semaines environ.

- Tué ? Tu veux dire, genre, assassiné ?

- Non, fit brusquement Matt. Pas assassiné.

- On en sait rien, objecta Chris, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers moi pour poursuivre. Son corps a été retrouvé dans la campagne, à deux kilomètres de la ville, littéralement _déchiqueté._ »

Chris prononça le dernier mot avec soin, presque comme s'il voulait le savourer. J'ouvris grand les yeux avec ostentation, pendant que mes poings se serraient dans mon dos, les ongles s'enfonçant dans mes paumes.

« Et il paraît que le couple venait de perdre leur fille l'année précédente, d'une leucémie. Enfin ça c'était avant qu'ils emménagent ici. Y a des gens qui n'ont vraiment pas de chance. »

_À qui le dis-tu._

Matt fourra brutalement la queue de billard entre les mains de Chris, l'empêchant d'ajouter des détails sordides supplémentaires.

« À ton tour, idiot. Joue, au lieu de faire la commère. »

Tout le long du reste de la partie, je ne cessais de jeter des coups d'œil dans la direction de Carol Lonnegan, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de tourner et retourner cette histoire dans mon esprit. Ce n'était pas seulement parce que je l'avais croisée la veille, ou parce que je me sentais proche de ce qu'elle devait endurer en ce moment. Avant toute chose, les circonstances de la mort du mari de Carol me criaient qu'il y avait une chasse juste sous mon nez.

Si l'on exceptait les exorcismes en série, je n'avais pas chassé depuis la mort de Dean. En écoutant l'histoire de Chris, je me rendis compte que cela me manquait. Quelque part, sous ma peau, le chasseur n'avait fait que dormir, et il venait de se retourner dans son sommeil. Mais chasser sans Dean…Ce serait comme tourner la page, comme admettre que telle serait ma vie, désormais.

À la fin de la partie, j'empochai mes gains et refusai poliment l'offre d'une revanche. Il y eut quelques froncements de sourcils de la part de certains des joueurs, plus perspicaces ou moins alcoolisés que les autres, qui commençaient à réaliser que leur argent venait de disparaître dans le portefeuille du petit jeune débutant, mais sans plus. C'était certainement l'une des escroqueries les plus faciles que moi ou mon frère ayons jamais réalisé, et ça me laissait un arrière-goût amer dans la bouche.

J'allai m'accouder au bar à côté de Carol Lonnegan, à distance prudente, comme si j'avais affaire à un animal sauvage – je me souvenais de l'état dans lequel j'étais deux semaines après la mort de Dean. Un verre empli d'un liquide ambré était posé devant elle sur le comptoir, mais elle n'y touchait pas, et se contentait de le regarder comme si elle envisageait de se noyer dedans.

« Vous êtes Carol Lonnegan ? »

Elle tourna la tête vers moi, ne dit rien, mais ses yeux très noirs criaient _'Allez-vous en' _aussi clairement que si elle avait parlé à voix haute. Il en fallait plus pour me décourager. Je tirai un siège pour m'asseoir.

« Qui êtes-vous ? finit-elle par demander avec lassitude. Un amateur d'histoires à sensations? Un _journaliste ?_ »

Elle cracha le dernier mot avec mépris. Je secouai la tête négativement.

« Alors qui ? Je veux qu'on me foute la paix. Juste qu'on me foute la paix.

- Je m'appelle Sam », me présentai-je, nullement impressionné par l'intensité du chagrin qui émanait d'elle.

J'avais bien réfléchi à l'approche que j'allais devoir employer avec elle, sachant que les bobards habituels ne fonctionneraient pas. Mes doigts effleurèrent presque inconsciemment la protubérance que formait l'amulette sous mon tee-shirt.

« Je crois que nous avons quelque chose en commun. »


	3. Chapter 3

Note: _Ce chapitre a mis un peu de temps à arriver, mais que voulez vous, les vacances de Noël, c'est pas de tout repos. J'espère que vous ne trouvez pas le rythme de l'histoire trop lent, mais si c'est le cas, accrochez-vous, les choses sérieuses ne devraient pas tarder. Bonne lecture, et tous mes voeux pour la nouvelle année!_

**Chapitre trois : Psychose**

En début d'après-midi, Sam exigea de s'arrêter à McMinnville, et Dean céda en se retenant d'ajouter qu'à ce rythme, ils ne réussiraient jamais à traverser le Tennessee, et que la maison hantée de Nashville allait bénéficier à un autre chasseur. Une fois qu'ils furent arrêtés, Sam partit en coup de vent, avec l'air d'avoir été frappé par la foudre ou par une révélation divine, déclarant qu'il avait « une idée de cadeau », et qu'il revenait. Il fallut quelques minutes à Dean pour comprendre de quoi diable parlait son frère.

Une idée de cadeau. Noël. Fête de l'amour, de la famille, et de la consommation._ Ha._

Parce que quand Dean avait accepté de fêter Noël dans les règles, il n'avait pas vraiment envisagé les choses sous cet angle-là. Il savait, bien sûr, qu'à Noël on s'échangeait des cadeaux. L'année dernière, Sam et lui avaient échangé des cadeaux. Mais l'année dernière, c'était une trouvaille de dernière minute en allant acheter le pack de bière, et puis c'était une sorte de blague, surtout. Sauf que là, apparemment, Sam avait sérieusement réfléchi à cette histoire de cadeaux à la con, ce qui signifiait que _Dean _devait lui aussi y réfléchir, se creuser le ciboulot pour trouver ce qui ferait plaisir à son frère, et, oh mon Dieu, devait-il aussi trouver un cadeau pour _Bobby ?_

Dean se renversa sur son siège et se passa la main sur le visage. Bon, il était temps d'établir des priorités. Sam, d'abord et avant tout _– toujours – _et après, éventuellement, s'il avait l'inspiration et l'argent, quelque chose pour Bobby. Dean sortit de sa voiture, et la verrouilla, en se disant que pour une fois, il n'était pas mécontent de ne pas avoir tellement de personnes dans sa vie.

Son plan était d'errer dans les rues commerçantes à la recherche de l'inspiration, de l'objet qui lui crierait _Sam. _Tout en marchant, il réfléchissait, ressassant ce qu'il savait de son frère, sur ce que Sam aimait. Sam aimait… Il avait toujours aimé l'école, ce qui plongeait Dean dans des abîmes de perplexité, mais le temps de l'école était désormais révolu. Les livres allaient de pair avec l'école – Dean se souvenait du nombre incalculable de fois où il avait dû harceler son frère pour lui sortir le nez de son bouquin et le traîner dehors – et si Dean ne pouvait pas rendre l'école à Sam, un bouquin devait bien être dans ses moyens.

Il y avait une librairie au coin de la rue. Dean traversa la rue pour s'y rendre, et s'arrêta devant la vitrine, les sourcils froncés, tellement concentré qu'on aurait pu crier son nom sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Le problème avec les livres, c'était qu'il y en avait des tas, une variété qui donnait le vertige à Dean. Il y en avait bien une dizaine disposés dans la vitrine, et certainement bien plus à l'intérieur. Il ne pouvait pas en prendre un au hasard et décider que ça conviendrait à Sam. Dans sa vie, il avait rarement pris la peine de lire un ouvrage qui ne lui soit pas imposé, n'ayant jamais eu la patience de rester assis le temps nécessaire pour la lecture, mais il savait au moins qu'on ne choisit pas un livre comme on choisit ses rideaux. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien plaire à son frère ? Ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de discuter littérature ensemble. Dean ne savait pas quel genre plaisait à Sam, du moins au Sam adulte, et d'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant bien, de quand datait la dernière fois que Dean avait vu son frère lire pour le plaisir ?

Pour être sûr que le cadeau plaise à Sam, il faudrait peut-être que Dean pioche dans un domaine sur lequel ils en savaient autant l'un que l'autre. Une arme ? C'était un objet qui aurait le mérite d'être pratique, utile dans leur vie de tous les jours. Dean grogna intérieurement. _Pratique,_ le mot lui donnait l'impression d'être un mari pantouflard qui offrait un aspirateur à son épouse. Ou alors d'être son père, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne seraient probablement bien reçus par son frère.

Dean reprit sa marche, mains dans les poches, l'esprit agité de possibilités qu'il considérait, puis rejetait. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit si difficile ? Ne connaissait-il pas Sam par cœur ? Enfin, depuis qu'il était revenu, « par cœur » était peut-être tout relatif, mais il le connaissait suffisamment en tout cas pour être en mesure de lui trouver un cadeau de Noël digne de ce nom. Les gens normaux faisaient ça tout le temps, alors ce ne devait pas être sorcier. Il pouvait bien y arriver.

Il eut la tentation de prendre un truc sans conséquence, au hasard, mais s'y refusa. Leur premier vrai Noël depuis… un certain nombre d'années, il voulait marquer le coup et offrir quelque chose de spécial à Sam, quelque chose qui dise à son frère qu'en dépit de toutes les merdes qu'il y avait eu entre eux, il représentait ce que Dean avait de plus cher au monde – mais en moins guimauve, bien sûr.

Son téléphone se mit à sonner, interrompant ses réflexions, et il grommela avec irritation. C'était Sam, évidemment.

« Ouais ?

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? _

_- _Je te cherche un cadeau de Noël, figure-toi.

- _Faudrait qu'on arrive à Nashville avant l'année prochaine, tu sais. Bon, je t'attends à la voiture._ »

Et il raccrocha sans laisser à Dean le temps de répliquer. Dean remit son téléphone dans sa poche et soupira. Noël allait être un défi d'un genre nouveau.

---

'_Walking side by side with death, the devil mocks their every step, the snow drives back the foot that's slow, the dogs of doom are howling…'_

Dean sursauta quand Sam éteignit brusquement l'autoradio, coupant le sifflet à Robert Plant.

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? T'as tes règles ou quoi ?

- Désolé, j'ai mal à la tête. »

Dean, un peu dubitatif, observa son frère une minute. Sam avait tourné la tête vers la vitre du côté passager, et dessinait des formes abstraites dans la buée. Il semblait fatigué, mais Dean ne croyait pas vraiment à l'excuse du mal de tête, parce qu'il n'avait pas la petite ride entre les sourcils qui trahissait chez lui la douleur, et puis la chanson était plutôt calme, ainsi que, de l'avis de Dean, apaisante. Mais il ne dit rien, parce que lui avait vraiment mal à la tête, et qu'il n'avait pas l'énergie nécessaire pour se lancer dans une engueulade avec Sam.

Il décida d'embrayer plutôt sur un nouveau sujet de conversation.

« C'est pour moi que tu cherchais un cadeau ? »

Sam lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable, avant de déclarer, pince-sans-rire :

« Non, Dean, je pensais aller distribuer des cadeaux aux sans abris. Pour eux aussi, ça va être Noël.»

Dean ignora superbement le sarcasme. Mieux valait ne pas encourager Sam, il allait finir par se croire drôle.

« T'as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? »

Les lèvres de Sam dessinèrent un sourire, et une lueur malicieuse fit briller ses yeux.

«Eh bien, oui.

- C'est quoi ?

- C'est une surprise, mon vieux. Tu le sauras le moment venu.

- Allez, un indice.

- Rien du tout. Tu patienteras, comme tout le monde. Si tu es sage, quelque chose t'attendra un pied du sapin.»

Dean commençait à se sentir ridiculement excité par cette histoire de cadeau, et Sam souriait franchement maintenant, amusé et détendu, alors Dean continua d'insister.

« Est-ce que ça va me plaire ?

- Je ne l'aurais pas acheté si je ne pensais pas que ça te plairait, abruti. »

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais à ce moment un éclair traversa le ciel, vif et brutal, comme s'il allait déchirer l'horizon.

« Dean ! »

Il ne savait pas trop où son esprit s'en était allé, pendant quelques secondes, mais le sentiment d'alarme dans la voix de son frère l'en tira brutalement. Il reporta son attention sur la route devant lui, et se rendit compte que sa trajectoire avait dévié vers le bas-côté.

« Merde ! »

Il donna un coup de volant sec pour éviter à la voiture de sortir de la route.

« Dean ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui. Toi ?

- Moi, bien sûr que ça va, moi, mais toi, tu es sûr que tu te sens bien ? Parce que tu viens d'avoir un blanc, là, tu… Tu veux t'arrêter une minute ? Tu veux que je conduise ?

- Je veux…. Ferme-la une minute, Sam, laisse-moi… souffler. »

C'est ce qu'il fit. Souffler. Inspirer, et expirer, profondément. Il réfléchit à ce qui venait de se passer. Il y avait eu un éclair, mais cela n'expliquait pas sa réaction, car il n'avait jamais eu peur de l'orage, même quand il était petit. Sam, oui, il venait même se réfugier dans le lit de Dean quand il était gosse, se blottissait contre son grand frère et remontait la couverture au-dessus de sa tête. Mais Dean n'avait jamais eu peur. Sauf à l'instant. Et ces temps-ci, une seule chose lui faisait peur – si l'on exceptait les goûts de son frère en matière de musique.

« Je crois… », commença-t-il lentement, pas très sûr de ce qu'il voulait dévoiler à Sam. Apparemment, l'honnêteté était de nouveau à la mode entre eux, alors il poursuivit : « C'est l'éclair. Je crois que ça m'a rappelé l'Enfer. »

Sam tressaillit, et Dean craignit d'avoir fait preuve d'un peu trop d'honnêteté, pour le coup.

« Désolé.

- Non, je… Bon sang, Dean, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est juste que… Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Il y a… il y a des éclairs en Enfer ? »

Etait-ce la conversation la plus bizarre qu'ils aient jamais eu ? Si ce n'était pas le cas, elle se qualifiait certainement en finale. Dean chercha les mots pour décrire les choses à Sam, parce qu'il pouvait au moins lui donner ça. Tant qu'ils en restaient à ce à quoi ressemblait l'Enfer, et pas à ce Dean y avait fait, il pensait pouvoir lâcher quelques détails sans trop flipper.

« Euh, comment dire… Il y a des genres d'éclairs, oui, mais il n'y a pas vraiment de ciel, alors éclair n'est peut-être pas le bon mot…Et ça c'est quand ils ne vous font pas voir carrément autre chose…De manière générale, les choses sont assez mouvantes, tu vois, il n'y a pas de, pas de _paysage._

- Ok, souffla Sam, doucement, comme si Dean était un animal un peu farouche qu'il ne voulait pas effrayer. Mais l'éclair t'a fait penser à l'Enfer ?

- J'ai jamais eu peur des éclairs, tu le sais, alors je vois que ça. Un truc inconscient, enfin tu vois, quoi. »

Sam hocha la tête, et resta silencieux un moment. Sa tête se détourna brièvement vers le bord de la route, comme si quelque chose avait accroché son regard au passage.

« Il y a un motel dans deux kilomètres, je viens de voir le panneau. Tu veux qu'on s'arrête ? Il est assez tard. Je suis crevé, toi aussi. Moi je m'arrêterais bien, en tout cas. »

Dean faillit répondre « non, ça va », par habitude, mais un deuxième éclair apparut, et même s'il ne lui fit pas le même effet que le premier, il ne voulait pas risquer l'accident de voiture. Et comme Sam l'avait dit, il se faisait tard.

« Va pour le motel. »

Il fit semblant de ne pas voir le soulagement dans le regard de Sam.

---

Le motel se trouvait presque à cinq cents mètres à l'écart de la route, niché au milieu des arbres – sans le panneau qui signalait sa présence, il n'y aurait sans doute jamais de clients. C'était un bâtiment tout en longueur, sans étages, et les portes des chambres donnaient toutes sur l'extérieur. Derrière le motel, un peu en hauteur, on pouvait apercevoir une grande maison avec un porche à l'entrée. Dean ne s'y connaissait guère en architecture, mais la maison lui semblait relativement ancienne, cinquante ou soixante ans, peut-être, et elle était étrangement familière. En fait, on aurait dit tout à fait…

« La maison dans _Psychose, _dit Sam à voix haute, en parfaite synchronisation avec les pensées de son frère. On dirait la maison de Norman Bates, à s'y méprendre.

- Tant qu'on ne croise pas Norman Bates lui-même », plaisanta Dean, en sortant les sacs du coffre de la voiture.

Derrière l'accueil, un homme grisonnant et fatigué, curieusement vêtu d'un bleu de travail, lisait le journal en plissant les yeux, comme s'il avait un problème de vue. Il devait être particulièrement absorbé par sa lecture, car il ne bougea pas à leur entrée.

« Il ne ressemble pas à Norman Bates, en tout cas, glissa Sam à l'oreille de Dean.

- Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Méfie-toi en prenant ta douche, Marion. »

Sam le frappa au bras, et l'homme au bleu de travail, alerté par leurs voix, sursauta et releva la tête de son journal.

« Oh, je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver. » Il leur adressa un sourire éblouissant, soupçonnant sans doute qu'ils étaient des clients. « Vous désirez ?

- Bonsoir. Est-ce que vous avez une chambre pour deux, deux lits simples, s'il vous plait ? demanda Sam de son ton le plus poli.

- Vous pouvez même avoir une chambre chacun, si vous le désirez, répondit joyeusement l'homme. Je n'ai pas tellement de clients, le motel est très isolé.

- Norman Bates… », souffla Dean entre ses dents, et Sam lui fila un coup de coude dans les côtes, avant de sourire aimablement à l'homme en face de lui – qui était probablement le propriétaire du motel. « Non merci, nous n'avons pas tellement les moyens.

- Je comprends. Bah, ça ne coûte rien de tenter le coup, non ? Et puis ce soir, je n'ai pas tellement à ma plaindre. Ça faisait un bout de temps que je n'avais pas eu autant de clients. Vous payez comment ?

- Carte de crédit », intervint Dean en extirpant l'une de leurs cartes de son portefeuille.

L'homme de l'accueil était bel et bien le propriétaire du motel, et leur apprit qu'il s'appelait Rob Nolan, _« mais appelez-moi Rob »._ Il tint à les accompagner à leur chambre, pour leur montrer une subtilité dans l'utilisation de la douche, et tout ce temps, il ne s'arrêta de parler que pour respirer.

« La maison derrière le motel, c'est la mienne, elle va de pair avec le motel lui-même, mon héritage, pourrait-on dire. Sacrée baraque, hein ?

- Elle est… particulière, commenta prudemment Dean.

- On dirait la maison dans _Psychose_, non ?

- Maintenant que vous me le faites remarquer…

- Mon grand-père était un fan de Hitchcock, et c'est lui qui l'a fait construire, il y a presque quarante ans, c'était censé être un cadeau de mariage pour ma grand-mère, mais en réalité cette maison lui plaisait bien plus à lui qu'à elle, surtout parce qu'une telle surface demande un entretien fou, je m'en rends compte moi-même tous les jours, mais bon, je ne peux pas vendre parce que…Enfin, tout ça pour dire que la ressemblance n'a rien d'un hasard, c'était même une source d'amusement sans fin pour mon grand-père, le vieux renard. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, personne n'est jamais mort dans ce motel ! »

Il éclata de rire, et les deux frères lui sourirent poliment. Rob finit enfin par s'en aller, soit qu'il sentit qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu, soit qu'il se rappela qu'il avait autre chose à faire que de tenir le crachoir auprès de ses clients, et Dean referma la porte derrière lui avec un soupir de soulagement.

« Quelle pipelette ! »grimaça-t-il, et Sam eut un petit rire.

« Il ne doit pas voir grand monde, fit-il remarquer en posant son sac sur l'un des deux lits bleu pervenche. C'est un peu normal qu'il profite de l'occasion quand il a des clients.

- Oui, ben il devrait faire gaffe s'il ne veut pas les faire fuir », grommela Dean.

Il était à peine plus de huit heures du soir, mais ils commencèrent déjà à se préparer pour la nuit. Dean n'avait pas vraiment faim, et Sam ne souleva pas la question d'un éventuel repas, alors tout laissait à penser qu'ils allaient se passer de dîner, ce soir. C'était loin d'être la première fois.

Sam laissa Dean occuper la salle de bain en premier sans aucune protestation, gardant sur son frère un regard attentif que Dean fit mine de ne pas remarquer. Il sortit de la salle de bain en tee-shirt et boxer, prêt à aller se coucher, et il se glissa dans son lit en écoutant les bruits assourdis de Sam en train de se préparer.

Il n'était pas tellement inhabituel pour eux de se coucher si tôt. Ils vivaient selon des horaires irréguliers, et ils avaient appris à dormir quand ils pouvaient. En dépit de cela, Dean avait quand même un peu l'impression d'être une petite grand-mère se couchant avec les poules. Mais il était tellement fatigué, en ce moment, crevé, lessivé, en permanence sur le fil du rasoir, et il craignait que ça n'affecte son travail. Les cauchemars et l'insomnie ne lui laissaient pas de répit, et plus il se coucherait tôt, plus il pourrait grappiller de sommeil, du moins l'espérait-il.

« T'es pas obligé de te coucher aussi, dit-il à Sam quand il le vit se glisser entre ses draps. Tu peux faire autre chose, lire, regarder la télé. Tu sais que ça ne me dérange pas. »

C'était la vérité, partager une même chambre pendant plus de vingt ans avait inculqué aux deux frères une grande tolérance au bruit et à la lumière.

Sam secoua négativement la tête, avant de la poser sur son oreiller.

« Non, moi aussi je suis fatigué. On se lèvera tôt demain, ok ? Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit. »

Sam sourit à Dean, avant d'éteindre sa lampe de chevet, la seule source de lumière encore allumée dans la pièce. Ils se retrouvèrent plongés dans l'obscurité, et Dean ferma les yeux.

---

Les circonvolutions de son esprit restaient un mystère pour Dean, et il savait rarement à l'avance si une nuit allait être bonne ou mauvaise. Cette nuit-là, en tout cas, pouvait sans conteste être qualifiée de mauvaise.

Penché au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes, les deux mains agrippant le rebord de porcelaine blanche, Dean se dit que « mauvaise » était même un putain d'euphémisme.

« Dean ? » appela la voix ensommeillée de Sam.

_Et merde. _Il avait réussi à réveiller son frère. Il entendit les pas lourds de Sam se diriger vers la salle de bain, et il se redressa tant bien que mal dans un effort pour retrouver un semblant de dignité.

« Ça va, Sam. Retourne te coucher. »

Le son de sa propre voix, rauque et éteinte, le fit grimacer. Il ne pouvait guère espérer rassurer Sam de cette manière.

La porte de la salle de bain était entrouverte, parce qu'il n'avait vraiment pris le temps de la refermer derrière lui quand il avait bondi de son lit, rendu malade par l'odeur du soufre, du sang, de la chair brûlée que lui avaient rapporté ses rêves avec une rare vivacité. En temps normal, une règle tacite empêchait les frères de passer le seuil de la salle de bain, même si la porte était ouverte, quand l'autre était en train de vomir tripes et boyaux. On ne frappait pas un homme déjà à terre.

« Dean, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Mais là, Dean entendait l'inquiétude vibrer dans chaque syllabe de Sam, et une autre règle tacite voulait que dans ce cas, toutes les lois du monde et des Winchester pouvaient aller se faire voir. Aussi Dean ne fut pas très étonné quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand pour offrir à Sam le spectacle de son frère aîné à genoux devant la cuvette des toilettes, pâle et en sueur.

« Ce qu'il y a, c'est que je suis en train de dégueuler, abruti, grommela Dean.

- Je vois ça », commenta Sam. Il s'avança jusqu'à être à côté de Dean, et vu sous cet angle, il paraissait tellement grand que c'en était écoeurant. « Je dirais bien que tu as dû manger quelque chose qui n'est pas passé, mais tu n'as rien mangé hier soir. Tu ne manges pas grand-chose en ce moment, d'ailleurs. »

Dean n'était pas aussi discret qu'il le pensait, alors. Le problème était que quand il n'avait pas de nausée matinale – oups, mauvaise expression – il avait rarement faim, et de savoir qu'il y avait probablement un lien avec le manque de sommeil n'aidait pas vraiment. Il n'était guère surprenant qu'à la longue, Sam ait fini par se rendre compte de quelque chose. Peut-être qu'il s'en était rendu compte depuis un certain temps, et avait seulement omis de le faire remarquer jusqu'à maintenant.

Sam se baissa pour s'asseoir aux côtés de Dean sur le sol froid en lino. Le soulagement de ne plus avoir se dévisser le cou pour regarder Sam fut vite remplacé par la gêne du face à face.

« C'est encore un cauchemar ? » demanda Sam à voix basse.

Dean détourna la tête pour appuyer son front contre le rebord de la cuvette, et poussa un grognement.

« Sam, s'il te plaît. Va te coucher.

- Est-ce que tu vas aussi aller te coucher ? »

La seule pensée de retourner dans son lit, où il serait plongé dans le noir, prisonnier de ses draps, à la merci de son propre esprit, fit revenir la nausée avec force, au point qu'il se replaça au-dessus de la cuvette en prévention.

« Eh ! Doucement, tout va bien. »

Il sentit le poids et la chaleur de la main de Sam sur son épaule, et le contact, ainsi que le son de la voix de son frère débitant des paroles de réconfort sans queues ni têtes, calma un peu les spasmes de son estomac. Il s'écarta de la cuvette et repoussa la main.

« Enlève tes sales pattes de là.

- C'est la première fois qu'un de tes cauchemars provoque cette réaction, non ? réfléchit Sam à voix haute, sans se formaliser de l'attitude brusque de son frère. Peut-être que tu es vraiment malade.

- Non, c'est pas ça, je suis pas malade. C'est l'odeur, c'est tout. »

Sam fronça les sourcils, et renifla, l'air intrigué.

« Quelle odeur ?

- Laisse tomber, c'est pas une odeur réelle. »

Pas réelle pour Sam, du moins, mais elle l'était bien assez pour Dean. Il lâcha la cuvette des toilettes avec autant de réticence que s'il avait lâché une bouée de sauvetage alors qu'il était tout seul au milieu de l'océan, et il s'assit dos au mur, à gauche du trône de porcelaine. Sam se positionna à droite de la cuvette, et Dean ne vit plus que les longues jambes de son frère.

Il y eut un silence, qui fut bientôt brisé par Sam.

« C'est peut-être l'éclair », dit-il de cette manière impromptue et particulièrement agaçante qui avait toujours était la sienne, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que son interlocuteur ait spontanément accès au fil de ses pensées.

Pourtant Dean sut immédiatement de quoi parlait son frère, mais il joua l'imbécile, histoire de gagner quelques secondes. Dans quelques secondes, peut-être qu'il se sentirait moins comme un vieux chewing-gum qui avait fait des kilomètres sous une semelle de chaussure, et plus comme un être humain, et peut-être qu'il pourrait avoir cette conversation.

« Quel éclair ?

- L'éclair de tout à l'heure. C'est d'ailleurs assez étrange, un orage à cette époque de l'année. Enfin, cet éclair, ça t'a foutu un coup, alors ça a peut-être ravivé des souvenirs… euh, plus vifs que d'habitude. »

Il y avait une question dans les derniers mots de Sam, une question qu'il avait choisi de ne pas formuler à voix haute pour laisser à Dean la possibilité de l'ignorer, ce dont il ne se priva pas.

« Peut-être. Pour tout te dire, je m'en fous un peu. Je veux juste que ça s'arrête.

- Je sais, Dean, murmura Sam, et Dean ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais il y avait un monde de tristesse et d'affection dans sa voix. Je sais bien.

- T'es sûr que tu veux pas aller te coucher ?

- J'irai si tu y vas aussi. »

Dean grogna, parce que ce genre d'échange lui donnait l'impression de régresser d'au moins quinze ans, mais il ne répliqua pas. Pour tout dire, il n'avait pas vraiment envie que Sam retourne se coucher et le laisse seul dans la salle de bain, et il n'avait certainement pas envie de se remettre au lit, alors peu importait au fond s'ils avaient l'air ridicules, assis par terre à se les geler, comme deux glandus.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, si longtemps que Dean commença à somnoler, se réveillant en sursaut à chaque fois qu'il se sentait basculer, terrifié à l'idée de dormir et de rêver à nouveau. Il avait le sentiment que tenir jusqu'au matin représenterait une victoire contre les ennemis qui se tapissaient dans son esprit, et demain serait un autre jour, une autre nuit.

« _Make his fight on the hill in the early day, constant chill deep inside, shouting gun, on they run through the endless grey, on the fight, for they are right, yes, by who's to say ?_ »

Sam chantait tellement faux que Dean mis quelques secondes à identifier la chanson. Il haussa un sourcil.

« Metallica ?

- Si ça peut te calmer. »

L'expression de son frère lui était toujours cachée par la cuvette des toilettes, mais Dean devina le sourire, et il y répondit par un grognement amusé. Il se rendit compte qu'à un moment donné, Sam avait replié sa jambe gauche de manière à ce que son genou vienne presque toucher le mollet de Dean, affirmant sa présence sans l'imposer. Il faisait tellement d'efforts depuis quelque temps, réalisa Dean, et cela coïncidait avec la confession larmoyante qu'il avait fait il y avait quelques semaines, et à laquelle ils n'avaient jamais fait allusion depuis. Dean ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son frère de le voir comme une petite chose fragile maintenant qu'il s'était donné en spectacle de cette manière, mais il pouvait regretter le temps où c'était lui qui procurait du réconfort.

Pendant qu'il se noyait dans le dégoût de soi, Sam s'était remis à chanter.

« _For a hill men would kill, why ? They do not know, suffered wounds test their pride, men of five, still alive through the raging glow, gone insane from the pain they surely know_. »

L'air de la chanson était plus qu'approximatif, mais Dean ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Sam ne manquait pas une parole.

« Sammy, je t'en prie, au nom de tous les dieux du métal, arrête de massacrer cette chanson.

- Ça fait des années qu'ils me cassent les oreilles, alors les dieux du métal peuvent aller se faire mettre bien profond.

- Quel langage, je me demande bien où t'as appris à parler comme ça.

- Je sais pas, ça doit être mon grand frère qui m'a donné le mauvais exemple. »

Sam s'était décollé du mur, et Dean voyait son visage, maintenant, son sourire, mais aussi les cernes sous ses yeux, et il s'en voulut de priver son frère de sommeil.

« Bon, au lit cette fois, déclara-t-il avec un enjouement forcé, parce que tu es une plaie quand tu manques de sommeil, enfin, plus que d'habitude, et après c'est moi qui doit te supporter.

- Et inversement. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, toi ? »

Dean se hissa debout en prenant appui sur la cuvette.

« J'y vais aussi. » Du bout de son pied, il donna un coup au genou de Sam. « Allez, bouge tes fesses de là.

- Si ça ne te fait rien, j'aimerais bien pisser.

- Ah, ok. »

Dans la chambre, la lampe de chevet de Sam était restée allumée. Dean s'allongea sur son lit sans se mettre sous les draps, parce qu'il se sentait encore un peu claustrophobe, et il se perdit dans la contemplation du plafond blanc.

Ce fut le bruit d'une respiration, qui ne pouvait pas être celle de Sam si on en croyait le bruit de liquide en provenance de la salle de bain, qui alerta Dean sur une autre présence dans la pièce. Il se redressa lentement en position assise, tout en glissant la main sous son oreiller pour attraper le couteau qu'il y gardait caché. Mais ce qu'il vit devant son lit court-circuita purement et simplement son cerveau et ses réflexes de chasseur.

Il y avait un chien. Sauf que ce n'était pas un chien, de la même manière qu'un baobab n'était _pas_ un arbuste. Il était noir, et il était énorme, et il avait les yeux rouges, mais ce n'étaient que des détails sans importance, car seule comptait la malveillance qui émanait de la bête.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour appeler Sam, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il crut qu'il était devenu muet, ou sourd, et peut-être aussi paralysé parce qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger non plus, plus respirer, peut-être qu'il était déjà mort mais qu'il ne le savait pas encore.

Parce que c'était ce qu'il contemplait, il le savait d'expérience, le souvenir avait laissé une marque indélébile dans son esprit. C'était la mort, celle qui n'était pas la fin, mais le début.

Il pensa : _«_ _Ils sont revenus me chercher », _puis, _« Peut-être que je ne suis jamais sorti », _et enfin _« Sam »._

Ensuite, tout devint blanc, et il se mit à hurler.

---

_Pour la musique:_

_- No Quarter, _Led Zeppelin.

- _For Whom The Bell Tolls, _Metallica.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: _Bon, je crois qu'il faut que je me résigne au fait que je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir le même rythme que pour "Requiem for the undead". Le prochain chapitre risque de mettre encore plus de temps à arriver, parce que j'entre en période d'examen à partir de demain. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre quatre : L'effet boomerang**

Sam se lavait tranquillement les mains avec des gestes ralentis et l'esprit embrumé par le manque de sommeil, presque hypnotisé par le spectacle de l'eau jaillissant du robinet, quand un hurlement déchira le silence. Il sursauta violemment, son cœur fit un tel bond dans sa poitrine qu'il se serait cru victime d'une crise cardiaque s'il n'avait pas été un jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans en parfaite santé, et sa main se porta instinctivement dans son dos, à la recherche d'une arme qui n'y était pas.

Le hurlement ne s'arrêtait pas, et Sam finit par reconnaître la voix de son frère.

« Dean ! »

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, sans prendre le temps de sécher ses mains mouillées, sans prendre la peine de réfléchir au danger vers lequel il se précipitait peut-être. Dean _hurlait._

Dean était recroquevillé sur son lit, la tête entre les mains, les yeux fermés, il se balançait d'avant en arrière, et il criait, encore et encore. Le regard de Sam fit le tour de la pièce, prêt à arracher le cœur de la chose qui mettait son frère dans cet état, mais il n'y avait rien. Rien que son grand frère qui semblait avoir brutalement basculé dans la démence pendant que Sam se soulageait dans la pièce d'à côté, à quelques mètres à peine.

« Dean ! », appela-t-il à nouveau, mais Dean ne fit pas mine de remarquer sa présence. Sa voix commençait à s'érailler, à faiblir, mais il hurlait toujours, et ne semblait pas sur le point de s'arrêter.

Sam s'approcha du lit, une main tendue, hésitant, ne sachant pas si toucher son frère améliorerait les choses ou les empirerait.

« Dean, s'il te plait, calme-toi ! Dis-moi ce qu'il y a ! », supplia-t-il, au bord de la panique.

Il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Dans toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient pu traverser, jamais il n'avait vu Dean dans un état pareil. Il l'avait vu blessé, malade, complètement renfermé sur lui-même, en colère, effrayé, en larmes, mais jamais hystérique, jamais pris par une terreur telle que Sam ne pouvait plus l'atteindre. Le pire était qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la cause de cette crise. Dean avait été ébranlé par son cauchemar, mais il semblait calme quand il avait quitté la salle de bain, une minute plus tôt.

Sam s'assit au bord du lit, et posa timidement sa main sur l'épaule de Dean. La réaction fut immédiate . Dean se recula jusqu'à heurter le mur derrière lui, et hurla de plus belle, la panique plus présente que jamais dans sa voix. Sam prit une profonde inspiration. La bonne nouvelle, c'était que Dean était au moins partiellement conscient de ce qui l'entourait. La mauvaise, bien sûr, était qu'il ne semblait pas reconnaître son propre frère.

« C'est moi, Dean, cria-t-il suffisamment fort pour se faire entendre par-dessus le hurlement continu de son frère. C'est Sam ! Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, c'est Sam ! »

Il tenta à nouveau de prendre le bras de Dean. Son frère se mit à trembler, mais il ne pouvait pas se reculer plus encore, alors Sam lui prit l'autre bras, prenant garde de ne pas serrer trop fort, et se positionna de manière à faire face à Dean.

« Dean ! Dean, c'est Sam ! Regarde-moi ! Ouvre les yeux ! C'est Sammy ! »

Dean garda les yeux fermés, mais sa main droite quitta sa tête pour se poser sur l'épaule de Sam, l'agrippant convulsivement comme pour s'assurer de sa réalité. Sam attira Dean contre lui, et entoura ses épaules de ses bras. Dean se débattit faiblement, mais Sam commença à le bercer comme un enfant, ne cessant de murmurer à son oreille.

« C'est moi, c'est Sam, je suis là, tout va bien, il n'y a pas de danger, je te tiens, je ne laisserai personne, personne te toucher. »

Le hurlement de Dean mourut progressivement, et ses tremblements diminuèrent, mais Sam n'osait pas le lâcher de peur qu'il s'effondre. Il avait perdu la notion du temps, mais au bout d'un moment, la voix cassée de son frère se fit entendre.

« Sam ?

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Il… c'est, c'est parti ? Il n'y a plus rien ? »

Sam n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont Dean pouvait parler, car lui n'avait rien vu, à aucun moment, mais il tourna la tête pour examiner consciencieusement la pièce avant de répondre.

« Il n'y a rien. Tout va bien.

- Ok. » Sam sentit Dean contre son épaule prendre une inspiration tremblante. « Tu peux me lâcher ? »

Sam desserra immédiatement son étreinte, et se recula pour laisser à Dean un peu d'espace. Son frère était pâle et paraissait si fragile que Sam avait peur de respirer trop fort et de le casser, mais au moins il avait ouvert les yeux et avait cessé de hurler, ce qui représentait une amélioration incontestable. Sam ouvrit la bouche pour demander des explications sur ce qui venait de se passer, mais il fut interrompu par un tambourinement à la porte qui les fit tous les deux sursauter.

Sam jeta un regard à Dean, qui lui fit signe d'aller ouvrir. Derrière la porte se trouvait une jeune femme de petite taille qui ne lui arrivait même pas à l'épaule, brune aux cheveux courts, vêtue d'une robe de chambre. Elle avait l'air furibonde.

« Je peux savoir la raison de tout ce vacarme ? »

Sam la regarda quelques secondes, bouche bée. Il avait été tellement pris au dépourvu par la brutale crise d'hystérie de son frère qu'il n'avait pas pensé à tout le bruit qu'ils faisaient, mais maintenant il était un peu étonné que tous les clients du motel ne soient pas venus frapper à sa porte.

« Alors ?

- Euh, c'était, la télé. »

Il grimaça intérieurement. Dans sa longue carrière de menteur, c'était probablement le bobard le moins crédible qu'il ait inventé. De manière prévisible, la fille le regarda d'un air incrédule.

« La télé ?

- Oui, je…Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, j'ai allumé la télé. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que le son était si fort, je suis désolé… »

La fille fronçait les sourcils comme s'il elle le soupçonnait de se payer sa tête. Elle se tordit le cou pour avoir un aperçu de la chambre derrière lui, et il se déplaça pour lui bloquer la vue. Il était hors de question que quiconque puisse voir Dean quand il était dans un tel état de vulnérabilité.

« S'il vous plait, retournez vous coucher…

- Je vous ferais dire que c'est vous qui m'avez sortie du lit ! Je dormais bien, moi.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, » répéta-t-il, en faisant son possible pour avoir réellement l'air désolé. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était retourner auprès de Dean. « Ça ne se reproduira plus, je vous le promets. Il n'y aura plus de bruit. Mais mon frère est malade, alors si vous le voulez bien… »

Elle pinça les lèvres avec un air vindicatif, mais il faisait froid dehors, et elle commençait à grelotter, alors elle se contenta de lui jeter un dernier regard noir et de dire : « Si j'entends encore un bruit, j'appelle les flics », avant de disparaître derrière la porte de la chambre d'à côté. Sam referma la porte avec un soupir, et retourna s'asseoir au bord du lit de son frère.

Dean s'était roulé en boule, mais il avait les yeux ouverts et semblait lucide.

« Comment tu te sens ? » interrogea Sam, à voix basse parce qu'il ne voulait pas vérifier si la fille bluffait quand elle parlait d'appeler les flics.

Dean se racla la gorge.

« Me suis, hum, me suis flingué les cordes vocales.

- Tu veux un verre d'eau ? »

Dean hocha la tête, et Sam partit dans la salle de bain lui remplir le verre à dent avec l'eau du robinet. Il le regarda ensuite boire sans rien dire, attentif à ne pas le toucher comme il en avait envie, sachant que ce serait plus un réconfort pour lui que pour Dean, car son frère détestait se sentir infantilisé quand il n'allait pas bien.

Dean posa le verre sur la table de chevet quand il eut fini, et tourna la tête pour ne pas avoir à regarder Sam. Il avait l'air mort de honte, et cela réconforta Sam car au moins ça ressemblait au Dean qu'il connaissait.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il quand il fut clair que Dean n'allait pas donner d'explication de lui-même.

- Il y avait… Il y avait un chien. » Dean se retourna brusquement pour regarder Sam. « Minute, tu veux dire que tu n'as rien vu ?

- Non. Je t'ai entendu crier, je me suis précipité dans la chambre, et il n'y avait rien. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? J'imagine que ce n'était pas un chien normal.

- Non, c'était, c'était un chien noir. »

Sam sentit son estomac se nouer. _Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que…_

« Un chien noir ? Tu es sûr ?

- Oui ! Je sais encore reconnaître un chien noir ! Mais quand je l'ai vu, sur le coup j'ai… » Il ferma les yeux, se passa la main sur le visage et jura à voix basse. « Ça ressemblait à un chien de l'Enfer, voilà. J'ai cru que… On aurait vraiment dit un chien de l'Enfer.

- Certaines légendes associent les chiens noirs et les chiens de l'Enfer. Je n'avais jamais fait le rapprochement, mais il y a peut-être une parenté… »

Sam se tut, se sentant ridicule. Ce n'était pas ses théories sur la zoologie démoniaque qui allaient aider Dean. Il ne savait pas ce qui pouvait aider Dean, d'ailleurs. Il ne cessait de se sentir inutile et impuissant.

« Tu veux essayer de dormir ? » proposa-t-il enfin, faute d'avoir une meilleure suggestion.

Dean se cacha les yeux avec son avant-bras.

« Je sais pas si j'arriverais à dormir après ça.

- Il faut que t'essaies de te reposer un peu, le manque de sommeil te rend plus vulnérable. Même si tu fais un autre cauchemar, ça sera toujours ça de gagné.

- Non, c'est pas… » Dean se racla à nouveau la gorge. « C'est pas ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas quoi ?

- J'ai la trouille, Sam, voilà ce qu'il y a ! » Il avait levé son bras pour regarder Sam, et il y avait dans son regard tellement d'humiliation et de haine de soi que Sam en avait une boule dans la gorge. « Je suis tellement mort de trouille que j'en pisserais dans mon froc !! Je sais que c'était qu'un chien noir, et que je pourrais m'en farcir deux comme lui avant le petit-déj, mais il ressemblait, je peux pas… » Il termina à voix basse. « J'ai peur que si je m'endors, ils reviendront me chercher. »

_Je ne les laisserais pas faire, _voulut dire Sam, mais il savait qu'une telle promesse serait vide, parce qu'il n'avait rien pu faire, la première fois. Pendant les quatre mois qu'il avait passé sans Dean, il avait appris à vivre avec l'idée qu'il y avait des situations auxquelles on ne peut tout simplement rien, en dépit de toute la détermination, toute la foi, tout l'amour du monde.

« Est-ce que tu veux que… » Il s'interrompit, incertain, car il y avait peu de chance que sa proposition soit bien accueillie. « Est-ce que tu veux que je reste à ton chevet pendant que tu dors ? »

Dean ne répondit pas avec la colère et l'indignation auxquelles Sam se serait attendu, au lieu de cela il prit un air las, amer, presque… résigné. Sam aurait fait n'importe quoi pour faire disparaître cette expression du visage de son grand frère.

« J'ai vraiment l'air d'un chasseur sans peur et sans reproche, comme ça, hein, Sammy ? commenta Dean, et le sarcasme dans sa voix donna à Sam envie de hurler. Une poule mouillée, une lopette, une…

- Arrête ! Arrête ça, ce n'est pas vrai, pas du tout. Si tu ne le sais pas, moi je le sais.»

Il voyait bien que son frère ne le croyait pas, et il ne savait pas quoi dire pour le convaincre. Les mots ne suffisaient pas, n'étaient rien à côté de ce que ressentait Sam. Quand il pensait à ce qu'avait traversé Dean, une expérience plus effroyable que celle d'un vétéran de la guerre du Vietnam et d'un rescapé des camps de concentration réunis, il ne pouvait que l'admirer pour réussir à y faire face chaque jour, chaque nuit. Sam pensait que son frère était la personne la plus courageuse qu'il connaisse.

Il se leva pour aller chercher un fauteuil qu'il tira jusqu'au lit de son frère, et s'enfonça dedans avec lassitude.

« Dors, maintenant », ordonna-t-il avec fermeté.

Dean soupira, se glissa sous les draps, et ferma les yeux. La lampe de chevet de Sam était toujours allumée, et Sam décida qu'elle le resterait. Il étendit ses jambes et les croisa au bout du lit, de sorte que ses pieds touchent la jambe de Dean. Il s'attendait à des protestations, mais Dean resta silencieux.

Sam ferma les yeux à son tour, et quand il fut sur le point de s'endormir, la voix de son frère le fit sursauter.

« Tu me crois, pour le chien noir ? »

Sam ouvrit les yeux. Dean était allongé sur le ventre, la tête enfoncée dans son oreiller.

« Bien sûr que je te crois.

- Parce que si tu ne l'as pas vu toi-même, tu pourrais croire que…

- Si tu me dis que tu l'as vu, c'est qu'il était là. J'ai lu que certains chiens noirs faisaient ça, se matérialiser dans la maison de quelqu'un et disparaître aussitôt. »

Dean se retourna et releva la tête.

« Mais pourquoi il ferait ça ? »

Il y avait de la curiosité et non plus de la terreur sur le visage de Dean, et Sam en était soulagé. Pour le reste, il craignait fort de connaître la réponse.

« Peut-être qu'il joue. »

_Peut-être qu'il joue avec moi._

_---_

Il était presque neuf heures quand Sam se réveilla en sursaut, avec les bribes d'un autre rêve qui s'effilochaient dans son esprit. Il fut surpris de constater que Dean dormait encore.

Son estomac grondait, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis midi la veille, mais il préféra attendre que Dean se réveille avant de partir à la recherche de nourriture.

« Tu as faim ? » demanda-t-il quand Dean ouvrit enfin les yeux. Sam n'attendit pas de réponse pour enchaîner. « Je vais en ville nous chercher de quoi manger, ok ? »

Dean grommela quelque chose qui fut étouffé par son oreiller, et Sam fouilla les poches du jean de son frère à la recherche des clés de l'Impala.

« Bon, j'y vais, je reviens très vite.

- Mais va-t-en, Mary Poppins, et arrête de me les briser !

- À tout de suite ! » répliqua joyeusement Sam.

Une fois sorti de la chambre, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas vraiment idée de l'endroit où ils étaient. Ce n'était pas lui qui conduisait, et ils s'étaient couchés si rapidement hier soir que Sam n'avait pas pensé à posé la question à Dean. Il se rendit à l'accueil, où il trouva Rob en train de lire le journal en sirotant un café.

« Bonjour.

- Ah, bonjour ! Vous avez bien dormi ?

- Très bien, merci, mentit Sam. Je voulais vous poser une question…

- Allez-y, je suis là pour ça, pour être honnête, ça sera probablement la chose la plus passionnante que je ferai de ma journée…

- Oui, euh… Je voulais seulement savoir quelle était la ville la plus proche.

- La ville la plus proche ? C'est Woodbury, c'est à quelques kilomètres, vous trouverez facilement…

- Ok, merci. »

Sam sortit sans attendre de réplique de la part de Rob, le cœur battant. Woodbury. Les éléments s'acculaient, et il ne pouvait plus les ignorer. Les rêves, dont il était maintenant presque sûr qu'ils étaient les mêmes, l'apparition d'un chien noir en plein milieu de leur chambre de motel, et ils se trouvaient à proximité de _Woodbury_.

Il commençait à soupçonner qu'il avait fait une énorme erreur, et que c'était en train de leur revenir à la figure.

Quand il retourna à leur chambre de motel après leur avoir pris du café et des beignets en ville, il trouva Dean toujours dans son lit. Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil encore au chevet de son frère, et déposa la nourriture sur le lit.

« Dean.

- Oui, une minute, je vais me lever, grommela Dean d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

- Dean, il faut que je te raconte quelque chose. »

Dean dut sentir la gravité dans le ton de Sam, parce qu'il se redressa immédiatement dans son lit, l'air vaguement inquiet.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Eh bien voilà, c'était il y a cinq mois… »

ooOoo

_Cinq mois plus tôt…_

Carol était dans la cuisine en train de préparer du thé, et je me levai de mon fauteuil pour faire le tour du salon. Un canapé, deux fauteuils, une table basse, placés devant une cheminée, une bibliothèque remplie de livres, une grande horloge ; il n'y avait rien dans la pièce qui trahissait le drame qui avait frappé la maison. C'était une pièce confortable, accueillante, le genre d'endroit qui me fascinait quand j'étais petit parce que j'entretenais l'illusion que rien de mal ne pouvait se produire quand on vivait dans une maison pareille, qui représentait pour moi l'antithèse de l'étrangeté, l'horreur, la folie que j'avais connus toute ma vie. Force était de constater que ça n'avait pourtant pas protégé Carol Lonnegan du malheur.

Je m'approchai de la cheminée pour étudier les photos posées sur le manteau. Il y avait Carol et un homme qui était probablement son mari, puis le couple avec une petite fille blonde d'environ cinq ou six ans. Je me rappelai que Chris avait mentionné que les Lonnegan avaient perdu leur fille avant de s'installer à Woodbury. Toutes les autres photos avaient pour sujet cette fillette.

« C'est Lily », fit la voix de Carol dans mon dos.

Je me retournai pour la voir déposer sur la table basse un plateau sur lequel se trouvaient une théière en porcelaine et deux tasses. Je m'assis de nouveau dans mon fauteuil.

« C'est votre fille, n'est-ce pas ? demandai-je pendant qu'elle versait le liquide fumant dans une des tasses.

- Du sucre ? Du lait ?

- Non, rien, merci. »

Elle remplit la deuxième tasse et s'assit dans l'autre fauteuil, puis passa quelques secondes à me détailler du regard, comme si elle cherchait la faille. Elle n'avait pas l'air particulièrement inquiète ou effrayée, comme elle aurait pu l'être en accueillant un parfait étranger dans sa maison. Elle ne semblait pas du genre naïf ou inconscient, non, c'était plutôt qu'elle n'en avait tout simplement plus rien à faire – je connaissais bien ce sentiment.

« Vous savez ce qui est arrivé à Lily.

- On me l'a dit. Une leucémie ? »

Elle hocha la tête, et je ne pris pas la peine de débiter des platitudes. Ce n'était pas pour ça que j'étais là, de toute manière. Carol le savait bien, et ce fut elle qui relança la conversation.

« Vous m'avez dit que votre frère est mort de la même manière que Jack ?

- Oui. Dean a été… » Je déglutis. Ça ne cessait pas de faire mal, son nom, le seul fait de penser à lui. Je me sentais un peu coupable de mentir à Carol en lui faisant croire que nous avions été victimes de la même chose, mais pour _ça, _au moins, je n'avais pas besoin de faire semblant. « Il a été déchiqueté. »

Et ça aussi, c'était vrai.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? demanda-t-elle en tapotant le bord de sa tasse du bout de son index.

- Dites-moi tout ce que vous savez. »

Elle me raconta, d'une voix monocorde, comment son époux était parti un soir faire un tour en voiture dans la campagne, et n'était pas rentré. Elle avait appelé la police, et ils avaient retrouvé le corps dans les buissons bordant un chemin de campagne à environ deux kilomètres de la ville. C'était probablement l'endroit où j'avais croisé Carol pour la première fois.

« Vous avez vu le corps ?

- Il a bien fallu que je l'identifie.

- Qu'a dit le médecin légiste ? »

Elle serra les dents et baissa les yeux sur sa tasse de thé.

« Il a dit que c'était une sorte d'animal qui avait fait ça. Mais j'ai vu les blessures, et je suis vétérinaire. Il n'existe aucun animal capable de faire ce genre de blessures, pas par ici, en tout cas !

- C'est que ce n'était pas un animal. Pas un animal normal, en tout cas. »

Elle releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient secs, mais ses mains étaient crispées sur sa tasse.

« Que vous voulez dire ? »

Son ton indiquait qu'elle savait bien ce que je voulais dire, mais qu'elle voulait l'entendre de ma bouche.

« Quelque chose de… pas naturel a fait ça à votre mari, à mon frère. »

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête, et prit une gorgée de thé.

« Il était tout ce qui me restait, vous savez. Jack. Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais petite, j'ai été élevée par ma grand-mère, mais elle est décédée il y a une douzaine d'années. Lily est… »

Elle prit une inspiration douloureuse. Je détournai un instant les yeux pour la laisser reprendre contenance.

« Tout le monde est mort, il n'y a plus rien. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça.

- Personne ne mérite ça, murmurai-je, la gorge nouée.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez l'intention de faire ?

- Trouver cette chose, la tuer. Ça ne ramènera pas ceux qui sont morts, mais ça empêchera que ça se reproduise.

- Mais c'est… dangereux. Vous êtes si jeune… Si vous vous faisiez tuer aussi, je…

- Je ne suis pas si facile à tuer, lui assurai-je. Et quand bien même… » J'esquissai un sourire qui paraissait probablement faux. « Dean aussi était tout ce qui me restait. »

---

Carol me proposa de rester pour la nuit, et j'acceptai. Personne ne m'attendait, de toute manière.

Tard dans la soirée, alors que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avions envie de dormir, Carol se mit à me parler de Jack, puis un peu de Lily.

« Nous avons tellement de mal à l'avoir, vous savez. J'ai fait plusieurs fausses couches, nous avons vu un nombre incalculable de médecins, de charlatans en tout genre. Plus les années passaient, plus je vieillissais, et plus je me disais… Un jour, je serais trop âgée pour ça, et il faudra juste arrêter. Quand elle est née, c'était comme un miracle. Nous voulions d'autres enfants, mais on ne demande pas à un miracle de se reproduire. J'aurais quand même aimé qu'elle ait au moins un frère ou une sœur. »

Je hochai la tête. Je ne m'imaginais pas ce qu'aurait été ma vie si j'avais été enfant unique.

« Qui était l'aîné, de vous et de Dean ? demanda Carol, comme si elle devinait ce que je pensais.

- Dean. De quatre ans. Les quatre ans qui ne disparaissent jamais, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Même une fois que nous avons été tous les deux adultes, il restait le grand frère, et moi le petit frère.

- Et vos parents ?

- Je vous l'ai dit, Dean était tout ce qui me restait. Notre mère est morte quand j'étais bébé, notre père il y a presque deux ans. »

Carol ne m'offrit pas de fausses paroles de réconfort, pas plus que je ne lui avais dit que j'étais désolé pour ce qui était arrivé à Lily. Il n'y avait rien à dire, rien qui explique pourquoi nous nous retrouvions tous les deux comme les seuls survivants de nos familles respectives.

À un moment donné, Carol sortit une bouteille de vin rouge, et bien que cela fasse presque un mois que j'avais cessé de boire, je me laissai tenter avec un pincement de culpabilité. Nous entreprîmes de vider la bouteille à nous deux, en continuant de partager des souvenirs sur les personnes que nous avions perdues. C'était une forme de torture élaborée, comme d'appliquer du sel sur une blessure pas encore cicatrisée, et nous nous y soumettions avec masochisme.

« Jack aimait le jazz, déclara Carol, en regardant le plafond et en faisant tourner ce qu'il restait de vin dans son verre. Mais les cuivres m'ont toujours porté sur les nerfs, comme une craie qui crisse sur un tableau. À chaque fois, je grinçais des dents.

- Plaignez-vous, grognai-je – ma voix trahissait que j'étais ivre, mais je m'en fichais. Mon frère était fan de _metal._ »

Carol gloussa – elle aussi était ivre, apparemment.

« Je ne l'ai jamais dit à Jack, reprit-elle. Il faut préserver la paix dans le ménage, n'est-ce pas ? Et il aimait tellement ça.

- Moi par contre, je ne me suis jamais privé de dire à Dean ce que je pensais de sa musique.

- Ah, je suppose que c'est la différence entre être en couple et être frères.

- Ouais, sans doute. »

Bon sang, mon frère me manquait tellement que je devais résister à l'envie de m'arracher le cœur de la poitrine.

Carol porta son verre à ses lèvres et renversa la tête pour laisser couler la dernière goutte dans sa gorge. J'avais sommeil, et je fermai les yeux, mais avant que je puisse m'endormir, la voix de Carol m'obligea à les rouvrir.

« Sam, il y a autre chose.

- Quoi donc ?

- La semaine avant sa mort, Jack faisait… des rêves. »

Le mot piqua mon intérêt, et réveilla mon instinct de chasseur.

« Quel genre de rêves ?

- Je n'en sais rien, il n'a pas voulu me donner de détails, mais je voyais bien que ça le perturbait. Est-ce que c'est important ?

- Tout est important. »

Cela peut paraître curieux, mais à ce moment, je ne faisais pas le rapprochement avec les rêves qui me harcelaient depuis quelques jours, probablement parce que ces rêves étaient trop flous pour que je leur attribue un sens.

Le soir suivant, je partis battre la campagne aux alentours de l'endroit où le corps de Jack avait été retrouvé. Je ne savais pas ce que je cherchais, mais j'étais armé jusqu'aux dents, prêt à tout.

Je ne pouvais pas rendre son mari à Carol, mais je pouvais au moins faire ça pour elle.

ooOoo

« Et laisse-moi deviner, c'était un chien noir ?

- C'était un chien noir, confirma Sam. Je l'ai tué. »

Dean ne dit rien pendant une minute, mais Sam n'avait pas besoin de se demander ce qu'il pensait. Son frère avait l'air furieux.

« Et tu t'es lancé dans l'aventure comme ça, sans préparation ? finit-il par gronder, d'une voix toujours un peu enrouée. Qu'est-il arrivé à l'as de la recherche ?

- J'étais armé.

- Encore heureux ! Tu t'es utilisé toi-même comme appât !

- C'était loin d'être la première fois, contra Sam, mais il savait qu'il était de mauvaise foi.

- Oui, quand on est deux et qu'il y en a un pour couvrir l'autre !! C'était complètement inconscient, complètement…

- Bon, Dean, soupira Sam, exaspéré. Tout s'est bien passé, ok ? Ça ne sert à rien de revenir là-dessus, je sais que j'ai merdé, mais je ne t'ai pas raconté ça pour me faire engueuler. »

Mais Dean ne voulait apparemment pas lâcher le morceau. Il avait l'air vraiment bouleversé, et l'agacement de Sam laissa place à de la culpabilité. Son frère n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment.

« Sam, dis-moi, est-ce que tu voulais te faire tuer ?

- J'ai compris, Dean, je suis désolé…

- Non, le coupa Dean, et il y avait de l'urgence dans sa voix. Est-ce que tu cherchais à te faire tuer ? »

_Oh._

« Non, répondit Sam avec sincérité. Non, Dean, je te jure. » _Pas ce jour-là, en tout cas._ « J'étais juste… Je n'ai pas réfléchi, c'est tout. Mais apparemment, j'ai loupé un truc, parce que je ne pense pas que le chien noir que tu as vu hier soir soit seulement un congénère qui s'est établi par hasard sur le même terrain de chasse.

- Tu es sûr que tu l'as bien tué ? »

Sam ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, Dean, j'ai salé et brûlé son corps. Je ne suis pas incompétent à ce point.

- Ok, ok, pas la peine de prendre la mouche.

- Je ne prends pas…

- Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de se bouger. »

Dean sortit les jambes de son lit, et alluma sa lampe de chevet car il commençait à faire plutôt sombre dehors. Sam se renversa dans son fauteuil et commença à boire son café pendant que son frère s'habillait. Le breuvage était presque froid, mais il avait toujours besoin de caféine, surtout avant une chasse, alors il entreprit de vider le gobelet avec enthousiasme.

« Je suppose qu'il va falloir aller en ville, ça m'étonnerait qu'on puisse avoir une connexion Internet dans ce motel, réfléchit Dean en enfilant un jean. Mais il a pas l'air de faire très beau dehors… »

Sam regarda son frère s'approcher de la fenêtre pour jeter un coup d'œil dehors.

« Sam, il neige.

- Ah merde. Beaucoup ? »

Dean se retourna pour regarder son frère, une expression de stupéfaction peinte sur le visage.

« Beaucoup ? Il y a une putain de tempête de neige, oui!

- Hein ? »

Sam se leva et rejoignit Dean près de la fenêtre. En effet, il neigeait tellement fort qu'on n'y voyait pas à deux mètres, et les flocons s'agitaient de manière désordonnée.

L'instant d'après, la lumière s'éteignait.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: _Les examens finis, me revoilà! Pour ceux que ça intéresse encore, voici le chapitre cinq de "Mist and snow", ou le chapitre dans lequel les choses se corsent vraiment. J'espère que vous trouverez qu'il a vallu l'attente. Bonne lecture!_

Disclaimer: _Voir chapitre un._

**Chapitre cinq : La maison**

Il n'y avait plus d'électricité, c'était maintenant un fait établi de manière irréfutable. Ils avaient vérifié consciencieusement, essayé d'allumer toutes les lampes, mais non, rien du tout. Et dehors, il neigeait comme en Alaska.

« Alors ça, c'est pas normal, souffla Sam.

- Tu crois ? » répliqua acerbement Dean.

Sam l'ignora, et sortit son téléphone de la poche de son manteau, qu'il n'avait pas quitté.

« Tu fais quoi ?

- J'appelle Bobby. On ne peut pas faire de recherche nous-même dans ses conditions. »

Dean hocha la tête, se rendant à la justesse de l'argument. Bobby, c'était la solution à tous les problèmes, et Dean avait conscience qu'ils se reposaient parfois un peu trop sur le vieux chasseur, mais c'était tellement réconfortant de savoir qu'il y avait au moins une personne sur laquelle ils pouvaient compter, qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls – même si c'était souvent l'impression qu'ils avaient.

« Merde ! » jura subitement Sam, arrachant Dean à ses pensées.

Sam regardait son téléphone en grimaçant. Dean avait une petite idée du problème, mais il posa tout de même la question.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Pas de réseau.

- La tempête, tu crois ?

- La tempête, et tout le reste », soupira Sam avant de regarder par la fenêtre d'un air morose.

Aucun des deux ne le formula à voix haute, mais ils n'en pensaient pas moins. La tempête n'avait rien de naturel. On était dans le _Tennessee. _Les chiens noirs, comme les démons, étaient souvent responsables de perturbations météorologiques, et Dean se prit à souhaiter de toutes ses forces qu'il n'y ait qu'un banal chien noir en jeu, mais il savait bien que les Winchester avaient rarement autant de chance.

Il retourna s'asseoir sur son lit. Il se sentait tout d'un coup très las, bien qu'il ait dormi plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Il préférait ne pas trop réfléchir au rôle qu'avait pu jouer là-dedans la présence de Sam à son chevet, parce qu'il aimait bien conserver l'illusion qu'il avait encore un peu de dignité. Sa gorge lui faisait toujours mal, et il déglutit plusieurs fois, espérant faire passer la sensation inconfortable d'irritation. Il avait encore le souvenir de ses propres hurlements, de leur écoeurante familiarité – en Enfer, il pouvait parfois hurler pendant des heures sans s'arrêter, et les démons riaient.

Dean se passa une main sur le visage. Il avait besoin d'un verre. Non, à ce stade, il avait besoin d'un shoot d'héroïne.

« Dean ? » appela la voix de Sam.

Dean leva les yeux pour croiser le regard de son frère. Sam le regardait, enfoncé dans son fauteuil, les mains dans les poches. Il paraissait tellement… solide. Inamovible, comme un rocher au milieu de la mer en furie. Dean avait toujours un peu de mal à s'adapter aux changements survenus chez son frère, à en appréhender l'étendue, mais il réalisa à cet instant, pour la première fois peut-être, que son cadet n'avait décidemment plus rien d'un gamin.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda-t-il avec une nonchalance dont il savait que Sam ne serait pas dupe.

- Ce qu'on fait ? » Sam haussa les épaules. « On attend. Il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre à faire. À part une prière, peut-être.

- Tu… tu crois qu'il va revenir ? Le chien noir. »

Merde, est-ce que sa voix tremblait ? _Reprends-toi, Winchester. _Heureusement, Sam ne sembla pas relever la peur dans la voix de son frère. Il prit un air irrité pour répondre, ce dont Dean lui fut reconnaissant. Un Sam irrité, ça il pouvait gérer – au moins, il ne lui donnait pas l'impression d'être une jeune fille de l'époque victorienne.

« Je ne lis pas dans les pensées de ce monstre, Dean, et contrairement à une opinion répandue, je ne suis pas devin !

- Ok. » Dean leva une main dans un geste d'apaisement. « Alors on attend. »

Sam baissa les yeux sur son téléphone, comme s'il pouvait le contraindre à fonctionner par la seule force de sa volonté, et il poussa un soupir de frustration.

« On attend », confirma-t-il.

---

Le temps s'écoulait mollement, Sam jouant au solitaire sur son ordinateur, pendant que Dean astiquait leur arsenal. Non que les armes en aient vraiment besoin, mais si Dean ne s'occupait pas les mains, il allait devenir fou.

À l'extérieur, la furie des éléments ne semblait pas prête de s'apaiser, et s'il y avait le moindre doute sur l'origine surnaturelle de cette tempête, il était maintenant levé. Dean commençait à désespérer qu'ils puissent quitter ce motel dans un futur proche, parce que quand la tempête se calmerait enfin, il y aurait une bonne couche de neige à déblayer, et il faudrait un certain temps avant que les routes ne redeviennent praticables. Et bientôt, il allait être à court d'arme à nettoyer.

Il y avait pire, toutefois. Avec l'électricité, c'était aussi le chauffage qui avait rendu l'âme, et un froid polaire commençait à s'installer dans la pièce. Sam avait gardé son manteau, et Dean avait été contraint d'enfiler le sien. Il ne se réjouissait guère à l'idée de devoir peut-être passer la nuit comme ça.

Des coups frappés à la porte brisèrent la monotonie du moment. Sam leva le nez de son ordinateur. Dean ne perdit pas de temps, et entreprit de rassembler les armes pour les cacher sous son lit, pendant que son frère se levait pour aller ouvrir la porte.

C'était Rob, emmitouflé dans un anorak, une écharpe, et un bonnet, le tout d'un rouge vif tout à fait de saison. _Ho, ho, ho._ Sam lui fit signe d'entrer, et le propriétaire du motel s'engouffra dans l'ouverture, avec à sa suite le vent glacial et quelques flocons de neige.

« Ha ! Quel temps, hein ? s'exclama-t-il d'un air réjoui, secouant la neige de son anorak.

- Je vous le fais pas dire », grommela Dean, nettement moins réjoui, pour sa part. Évidemment, Rob n'avait besoin de se rendre nulle part, lui, alors à ses yeux, la tempête de neige ne représentait qu'une distraction sans doute bienvenue.

« Vous vous êtes sans doute rendus compte qu'il n'y avait plus d'électricité, reprit Rob, nullement troublé par l'accueil.

- Plus de chauffage, non plus, ajouta Dean.

- Oui. Bon, j'ai essayé de bidouiller un peu par moi-même. » Il grimaça. « J'ai failli m'électrocuter, alors j'ai laissé tomber. Et par ce temps, on ne pourra pas faire venir un réparateur. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas !

- Ah bon ? » Dean haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

« Non. Vous, et les autres clients du motel, vous aller venir à la maison.

- La maison ? intervint Sam. Votre maison ?

- Oui, vous savez, la maison du grand-père. La maison de _Psychose._

- Oui, je vois, mais il y a assez de place ?

- C'est une grande baraque, il y a plein de chambres de libres, et j'y vis tout seul. En fait à l'origine, le motel lui-même n'existait pas, et mon grand-père louait des chambres dans la maison même. Vous pourrez même avoir une chambre chacun. »

Dean n'aimait pas trop la sensation de malaise qui s'installa au creux de son estomac à la seule idée de passer une nuit entière seul face aux horreurs que la nuit lui apportait, mais avant qu'il eut pu ouvrir la bouche pour dire quoi que ce soit, Sam l'avait devancé.

« Non, ça ira, merci, refusa-t-il fermement.

- Oh, mais je ne vous ferai pas payer plus. Vu les circonstances… Ça serait deux chambres pour le même prix que vous payez celle-ci, bien entendu. Parce que vous voyez, le problème, c'est que toutes les chambres sont sur le même modèle… Elles n'ont toutes qu'un seul lit, un lit deux places, alors…

- C'est pas grave, assura Sam. On se débrouillera. Mais une seule chambre nous convient très bien. »

Le regard de Rob alla de Sam à Dean, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, comme s'il venait brusquement de comprendre quelque chose. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sur un « oh », puis il la referma, et son visage prit une coloration d'un rouge aussi vif que ses vêtements.

« Ah. Euh. Oui. Ok, il n'y a… Il n'y a pas de problème, je comprends. Je… Pas de problème. »

_Non, mais quel imbécile, _songea Dean. Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

« Non, Rob. Nous sommes frères », le détrompa-t-il.

Rob hocha la tête d'un air entendu qui donna envie à Dean de le frapper.

« Oui. Pas de problème. Donc, euh, je vous laisse rassembler vos affaires, et puis vous viendrez frapper à la porte, et je vous montrerai votre chambre, ok ? »

Sam parut vouloir tenter de réaffirmer leur lien de parenté, mais finalement il se contenta d'acquiescer, sachant reconnaître une cause perdue quand il en voyait une.

« D'accord, on fait comme ça.

- À tout de suite ! »

Avec un signe de la main, Rob ouvrit la porte de la chambre et disparut à nouveau dans la tourmente.

Sam se tourna vers son frère, et Dean agita les sourcils d'un air suggestif.

« Alors ce soir, c'est rien que toi et moi, chéri ?

- Pour changer. Si tu piques la couverture, je te vire du lit à coups de pieds dans le cul.

- Ha ! Dans tes rêves, fillette ! »

Sam se contenta de rire.

---

Il lui avait fallu un peu de temps pour être certain de ses sentiments, mais désormais il n'y avait plus de place pour le doute. Dean détestait Rob du plus profond de son être. Le type lui faisait même un peu peur, pour être honnête, à sourire et babiller en permanence comme s'il était sous stéroïdes.

S'il se contentait de jouer le putain de rayon de soleil dans son coin, ça irait encore, mais non, il fallait qu'il fasse partager. Tout ce que Dean désirait, c'était de pouvoir manger un morceau dans l'intimité de sa chambre, puis de se coucher et de dormir en essayant de ne pas faire trop de cauchemars, et rien que ça lui pompait déjà suffisamment de son énergie. Au lieu de ça, lui et Sam se retrouvaient attablés dans la salle à manger de la maison de _Psychose, _en compagnie de Rob le Maniaque, et des autres clients du motel.

Rob avait _insisté, _et Sam avait accepté – _« oui, bien sûr, nous serons ravis » - _avec le sourire, en plus. Quand Dean protesta, Sam argua que ce type les accueillait dans sa maison, alors que c'était bien le moins qu'ils puissent faire. Et que si ça ne faisait pas plaisir à Dean, il n'avait qu'à retourner dans le réfrigérateur qui leur servait de chambre.

Dean n'avait rien ajouté, même s'il pensait que les accueillir était bien le moins que _Rob _pouvait faire, et qu'il ne le faisait pas gratuitement.

Du regard, il fit le tour de la table, observant les clients déjà installés. En face de Sam et de lui, il y avait une jeune femme blonde, plutôt rondelette, mais mignonne, et un grand type, presque aussi grand que Sam, aux cheveux très noirs et aux sourcils épais. Un couple, si on en croyait leurs mains jointes posées sur la table entre leurs deux assiettes, et les écoeurants regards énamourés qu'ils ne cessaient de se jeter. Dean aurait été tenté de leur crier « Prenez-vous une chambre, voyons ! », si ce n'était qu'ils étaient probablement aussi des victimes de Rob. Nul doute qu'ils préfèreraient être dans leur chambre en train de s'envoyer en l'air.

Il y avait ensuite un homme massif aux mains jointes et aux coudes posés sur la table. Il avait une moustache, et ses cheveux étaient ridiculement plaqués sur son crâne dans l'espoir vain de cacher un début de calvitie. Certainement que d'ici quelques années il serait de ces guignols qui portent un postiche pour tenter de faire dix ans de moins

À côté de Sam, se trouvaient deux femmes, une grande femme maigre d'une quarantaine d'année, et une jeune fille brune de petite taille, les cheveux noués en queue-de-cheval. Il s'agissait probablement de la fille qui avait frappé à leur porte cette nuit. En tout cas, elle n'avait pas l'air de reconnaître Sam, qui ne cessait de lui jeter des regards en coin.

Dean avait envie de s'enfuir. Il n'était pas du tout d'humeur à parler à ces gens, à faire des politesses et des sourires. Il se sentait fragile et instable, comme si d'un moment à l'autre il pouvait s'effondrer comme la nuit dernière, et il voulait que les gens arrêtent de le regarder. Quand est-ce que ça commençait, au juste, cette connerie de repas, qu'on en finisse ? Il commença à se passer dans la tête l'album de Metallica _Master Of Puppets _pour se retenir d'envoyer valdinguer la table.

Il entendit derrière lui la porte s'ouvrir, et il se retourna pour voir s'il s'agissait enfin de Rob avec la bouffe, qu'ils puissent démarrer le repas. Il perçut le hoquet de Sam à côté de lui, et peut-être que lui-même resta quelques secondes de trop la bouche ouverte, surpris. La fille qui venait d'entrer était le portrait craché de celle déjà assise à table, à la différence qu'elle portait ses cheveux bruns coupés très courts, à la garçonne. Des jumelles. Et d'après le regard noir qu'elle jeta à Sam, c'était elle qui était venue pendant la nuit.

« C'est votre frère ? demanda-t-elle avec un bref coup de menton vers Dean.

- Euh, oui », balbutia Sam, encore sous le choc.

Elle resta quelques secondes à examiner Dean, sans doute pour déterminer s'il était bien malade comme l'avait prétendu Sam cette nuit. Dean soutint son regard avec fermeté. Il devait avoir l'air vraiment malade, finalement, parce qu'elle n'ajouta rien.

« Lil ! siffla la jumelle déjà à table. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Viens t'asseoir ! »

« Lil » retourna à sa sœur un regard encore plus venimeux que celui qu'elle avait réservé à Sam, et alla prendre place en face d'elle.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et cette fois il s'agissait bien de Rob, portant une grande casserole recouverte d'un couvercle, qu'il posa sur la table.

« Et voilà tout le monde ! pépia-t-il. Je vous ai fait un ragoût, une recette de ma grand-mère dont vous me direz des nouvelles ! Par ce temps, ça va être appréciable ! »

Tous les convives autour de la table firent les bruits appréciateurs appropriés, et même Dean devait avouer que l'odeur faisait un peu gargouiller son estomac. Cela faisait une éternité que les frères n'avaient pas mangé de plats faits maison, et Dean commençait à se dire que peut-être que ce repas n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, tout compte fait. Il mangerait vite, ne participerait pas à la conversation, et remonterait dans sa chambre. Il se frotta les mains sous la table avec anticipation.

Rob claqua ses mains l'une dans l'autre, comme une institutrice de primaire.

« Avant de servir, commença-t-il. J'aimerais qu'on fasse un rapide tour de table, histoire de connaître les noms de tout le monde. C'est plus sympa, vous ne trouvez pas ? Après tout, nous avons été rassemblé par l'adversité ! »

Dean grogna intérieurement. _Bon sang, on est en camp de vacance, ou quoi ?_

Les présentations furent vite faites, car visiblement tout le monde mourrait de faim et ne voulait pas trop retarder le moment d'attaquer le ragoût qui fumait sur la table. Le jeune couple était Mia et Jo Loomis, et ils étaient jeunes mariés. L'annonce résulta en une ronde de « Félicitations ! ». Rob était aux anges. L'homme à la calvitie naissante s'appelait Martin Arbogast, et les jumelles Liliane et Amy Crane. La femme à côté de Sam ne laissa échapper qu'un « Ruth », ce qui permit aux frères Winchester de ne pas trop détonner quand Sam les présenta en omettant leur nom de famille.

Le début du repas fut silencieux, chacun se concentrant sur son assiette, et Dean espérait que cela continue ainsi. Malheureusement pour lui, quand vous rassemblez un groupe d'étrangers autour d'une table, il y en a toujours un qui se sent obligé de faire la conversation.

« Vous avez entendu ce bruit hier soir ? demanda Mia en repoussant une mèche de cheveux blonds de ses yeux. Comme une sorte de hurlement. »

_Oh non, pitié. _Dean sentit sur lui le regard furtif de Sam. Il se concentra sur la chanson dans sa tête. Il en était à _Welcome Home (Sanitarium). _

_Welcome to where time stands still, no one leaves and no one will, moon is full, never sems to change, just labeled mentally deranged…_

« Oh, moi je sais d'où ça venait », intervint Liliane. Elle se redressa sur sa chaise et se tourna en direction des frères Winchester. « Ça venait de leur chambre à eux. La nôtre était juste à côté, alors j'en suis sûre. »

_Garce. _

Tous les clients les regardaient, maintenant. Sam commença à débiter le mensonge bancal qu'il avait servi à Liliane la nuit précédente, mais Dean l'interrompit, soudainement frappé par un éclair de génie.

« C'était moi. »

Sam le regarda avec stupéfaction. Mia cligna des yeux.

« Et pourquoi vous… enfin, qu'est-ce que… ?

- Je suis un Marine, et je reviens d'Irak », mentit Dean avec aisance. Il adressa un grand sourire à la jeune femme en face de lui. « Terreurs nocturnes. Mon frère ment pour m'épargner l'humiliation. »

Il y eut un grand silence autour de la table, ce qui était exactement l'effet recherché. Par patriotisme, ou par respect pour un homme traumatisé, peut-être que les gens lui ficheraient la paix.

Mais apparemment, Liliane n'était pas du genre à lâcher le morceau facilement. Elle posa ses coudes sur la table et appuya son menton sur ses mains jointes, son repas oublié. Dean se tendit instinctivement avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

« Et qu'en pensez-vous ?

- De quoi ? demanda Dean, qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise sous le regard scrutateur de la jeune femme.

- De la présence américaine en Irak. De la guerre en Irak, tout simplement. Vous devez bien avoir un avis sur la question, surtout si vous l'avez expérimenté directement. Je veux dire, vous êtes tout de même au courant que le prétexte de cette guerre était la possession par l'Irak d'armes nucléaires, qui n'ont probablement jamais existé, et que… »

Bon, d'accord, Dean était prêt à reconnaître que ce mensonge n'était peut-être pas l'idée la plus géniale qu'il ait eu. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de se lancer dans une controverse sur la guerre en Irak, surtout qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à la question. La chasse était son monde, sa préoccupation première. Il laissait le reste à ceux qui ignoraient ce qui peuplait la nuit.

Liliane était accusatrice, comme si elle mettait la guerre en Irak, ainsi que toutes les guerres menées par les Etats-Unis sur le dos de Dean, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir agressé. À ses côtés, Sam s'était tendu et fusillait Liliane du regard, hérissé comme qui une maman tigre protégeant ses petits.

« Allons, allons », balbutiait inutilement Rob, sentant probablement l'orage venir.

Par bonheur, Amy fit taire sa sœur d'un brutal coup de pied sous la table avant qu'il y ait effusion de sang.

« Lil, c'est pas le moment. Laisse le manger en paix. »

Un instant, Liliane donna l'impression qu'elle allait répliquer vertement, mais elle pinça les lèvres et se pencha de nouveau sur son assiette. Dean retint un soupir de soulagement.

Mais s'il pensait qu'on allait le laisser en paix, il fut vite détrompé. À peine Liliane s'était-elle remise à manger que Jo Loomis prit le relais.

« Est-ce que vous êtes suivis par un professionnel ? interrogea-t-il d'un ton très sérieux.

- Un professionnel… ?

- Un psychologue. Je ne sais pas comment ça marche, enfin, j'imagine qu'on en met un à votre disposition. Mais sachez seulement que je suis moi-même psychologue. Les traumatismes de guerre ne sont pas ma spécialité, mais si vous avez besoin de parler à quelqu'un, je suis là. »

_Oh, merde._ Non, décidemment, il n'avait pas été très inspiré sur ce coup.

« Oh, euh, c'est gentil, balbutia-t-il. Mais, ça va, je vais bien, je n'ai pas besoin… Mais merci de votre offre.

- Si vous vous mettez à hurler au milieu de la nuit, c'est que ça ne va pas si bien que ça », rétorqua Jo, et bien sûr, il n'y avait rien que Dean puisse répliquer à ça.

Jo avait pris la mine grave, mais compréhensive du psy, celle qui assure que _'vous pouvez tout me dire'_, et Dean se sentait déjà presque en consultation. Il avait l'impression d'être mis sur la sellette, non seulement par Jo mais aussi par toutes les personnes assises à la table, qui le regardaient avec une curiosité morbide.

Ce fut Mia, visiblement plus psychologue que son thérapeute de mari, qui lui sauva la mise en changeant de sujet.

« Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire par ici, tous ? demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation mondaine, et l'atmosphère se détendit presque aussitôt. Jo et moi, nous allons dans sa famille, un peu plus au nord dans le Tennessee. »

Ce fut l'occasion d'un nouveau tour de table, mais cette fois, Dean n'y vit aucune objection tant que cela détournait l'attention de lui. Tout le monde se mit à raconter sa vie, sauf Sam et lui, et personne ne leur posa de question. Mia adressa à Dean un regard furtif accompagné d'un petit sourire. Dean comprit qu'elle s'excusait d'avoir posé la question fatidique, et il lui sourit à son tour – excuses acceptées.

Dean ne s'intéressait pas vraiment aux petites histoires de ces gens, mais il écouta tout de même attentivement leurs réponses à la question de Mia. Cette tempête n'augurait rien de bon, et si ce n'était pas lié au lieu même, ça le serait peut-être à l'un des clients du motel.

Les jumelles faisaient un tour du pays, ayant pris une année sabbatique après avoir obtenu leur diplôme universitaire, et Martin Arbogast était en voyage d'affaire. Ruth, quant à elle, répondit qu'elle allait voir des amis, mais quelque chose dans son attitude attira l'attention de Dean.

Elle mentait. Elle le faisait suffisamment bien pour que ça ne soit pas évident pour n'importe qui, mais Dean avait assez l'expérience du mensonge pour en reconnaître les signes. Ses mains avaient disparu sous la table, et Dean pouvait voir qu'elle les avait glissées entre ses cuisses. Ses yeux clignaient plus rapidement, les muscles de ses joues se contractaient. Pour une raison quelconque, qui n'avait peut-être rien avoir avec le chien noir et la tempête, Ruth ne leur disait pas la vérité.

Sam regardait également Ruth, et à la fausse décontraction dans sa posture, Dean sut que son frère avait fait la même observation que lui. À cet instant, Dean se rendit compte qu'il avait glissé sans s'en rendre compte en mode chasse. Cela se traduisait par une conscience plus aigue de son environnement, de chacune des personnes autour de la table, et de Sam en particulier. Il se sentait, détaché, calme. Il retint un sourire. Il aimait le mode chasse, l'assurance et le sentiment de contrôle qu'il en retirait.

Il se tourna vers Jo Loomis. Si ce type était bien psy comme il le prétendait, il avait peut-être remarqué le mensonge de Ruth. Mais quand il détourna les yeux de Ruth pour les diriger vers Jo, ce fut le regard de Martin Arbogast qu'il rencontra. L'homme le regardait lui, avec attention. Puis il pencha la tête sur son assiette, l'air de rien, laissant à Dean une sensation prononcée de malaise.

---

« Tu dis qu'il te regardait ? » gargouilla Sam avant de cracher dans le lavabo.

Depuis le lit, Dean voyait son frère se rincer consciencieusement la bouche, par la porte ouverte de la salle de bain. Sammy prenait son hygiène dentaire très au sérieux, depuis toujours – enfin, depuis que Dean lui avait dit quand il avait six ans que les bactéries étaient de petites bêtes qui lui rongeaient les dents s'ils ne les lavaient pas. Dean croyait très fort en l'usage de l'imagination comme allié dans le processus d'éducation. Et si Sam avait fait des cauchemars pendant des mois après que Dean lui avait dit cela, eh bien, au moins il avait de bonnes dents maintenant.

Dean étouffa un bâillement, et il s'étira jusqu'à sentir ses articulations craquer, profitant du fait qu'il avait pour l'instant le vaste lit pour lui tout seul.

« Il faisait des trous dans mon crâne, Sam, rétorqua-t-il. Et je ne crois pas que c'était à cause de mon charme ravageur, pour une fois. Il n'avait pas _ce _genre de regard. »

Dean avait senti sur lui _ce _genre de regard suffisamment souvent pour faire la différence. Martin Arbogast ne l'avait pas regardé comme s'il voulait mettre la main dans son pantalon. Non, il l'avait regardé comme… comme Sam et Dean avaient regardé Ruth. Suspicieux. Inquisiteur.

« Il a dit qu'il était en voyage d'affaire, réfléchit-il à voix haute. Il n'a pas précisé de quel genre d'affaires il s'agissait. Il était silencieux, attentif. On aurait dit… »

Dean sentit le matelas s'affaisser quand Sam se glissa dans le lit à ses côtés.

« Tu crois que c'est un flic ?

- Bon sang, j'espère que non ! s'exclama Dean avec ferveur. En tout cas, je propose qu'on garde un œil sur lui. Et sur Ruth. Je ne sais pas à quoi on doit s'attendre, mais…

- Ok, on va faire comme ça. Maintenant, essaie de dormir un peu. »

Dean répondit par un grognement irrité, et ils éteignirent les lampes de chevet de manière simultanée.

Sam se roula sur le côté, dos à Dean, et sa respiration se ralentit, jusqu'à ce que Dean identifie le moment précis où son frère plongea dans le sommeil. Lui-même resta allongé sur le dos, les yeux fixés vers un plafond qu'il ne pouvait pas voir dans l'obscurité. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas partagé un même lit avec quelqu'un. Sam et lui avaient cessé de dormir ensemble quand la dernière poussée de croissance de Sam avait frappé, et qu'ils s'étaient mis à passer plus de leurs nuits à se battre pour un peu d'espace qu'à dormir.

Heureusement, le lit mis à leur disposition par Rob était suffisamment grand pour qu'ils y soient à l'aise tous les deux. Cela faisait tout de même un drôle d'effet de sentir Sam si près qu'il pouvait le touchait en ne tendant qu'à peine le bras. Il avait l'habitude d'entendre Sam respirer et se retourner dans son lit, mais pas de sentir sa chaleur, le matelas bouger quand il changeait de position. C'était bizarrement intime, déconcertant d'une manière qui mettait Dean mal à l'aise, au point qu'il osait à peine bouger, et en même temps curieusement réconfortant.

Il ferma les yeux, et bien sûr, ce fut à ce moment qu'un hurlement déchira le silence de la nuit.

Dean se redressa dans son lit d'un seul mouvement, et tâtonna dans le noir pour trouver l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet. Il sut que Sam était réveillé quand il l'entendit jurer.

« Putain, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ! »

Dean trouva la lumière, et les deux frères se regardèrent, avant de chercher leur arme respective dans le tiroir de leur table de chevet.

Dans le couloir se trouvaient déjà Martin Arbogast en robe de chambre, et Liliane, vêtue uniquement d'un large tee-shirt noir. Elle tambourinait avec urgence à la porte de la chambre de sa sœur.

« Amy ! Ouvre, bon sang ! »

La porte finit par s'entrouvrir lentement, et Amy apparut, pâle comme la mort, mais apparemment en un seul morceau. Liliane s'écarta pour laisser passer sa sœur, puis demanda d'une voix sèche et teintée d'exaspération, mais qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trembler un peu :

« Tu peux me dire ce qui t'arrive ? Ça ne va pas, de hurler comme ça ! »

Le couloir commençait à être un peu encombré. Mia et Jo étaient sortis de leur chambre, serrés l'un contre l'autre, puis Ruth, livide et tremblante. Même Rob venait d'apparaître dans la cage d'escalier, venant de l'étage supérieur où se trouvait sa propre chambre, et il se frottait la tête anxieusement. Sam et Dean dissimulèrent de concert leur arme dans leur dos.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Rob d'une voix que la panique rendait un peu trop aigue. Tout le monde va bien ? »

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers Amy, qui se mordit la lèvre.

« Euh, oui, balbutia-t-elle. J'ai vu quelque chose… Par la fenêtre. Je me suis levée pour aller aux toilettes, et par la fenêtre, il y avait, euh. J'ai vu… un visage. Un homme, vieux, pâle. Il me, il me regardait. Et il… il _pleurait._»

Il y eut un silence, puis Mia exprima à voix haute ce que tout le monde pensait tout haut :

« Mais nous sommes au deuxième étage. Comment quelqu'un aurait-il pu regarder par la fenêtre ? »

---

À peine étaient-ils revenus dans leur chambre que Dean fouillait déjà dans son sac à la recherche du lecteur d'ondes électromagnétiques.

Tout le monde avait regagné sa chambre, après un quart d'heure de débat dans le couloir autour de la fiabilité de ce que disait Amy. La jeune femme soutenait mordicus qu'elle avait bel et bien vu cet homme la regardant par la fenêtre, mais Rob affirmait qu'il n'y avait pas de lierre sur cette façade, ni rien qui puisse permettre à quelqu'un de grimper jusqu'aux fenêtres du deuxième étage. Liliane avait fini par clore la conversation en disant que sa sœur avait toujours eu beaucoup d'imagination, et qu'elle avait probablement dû rêver.

Tout le monde avait paru satisfait de cette explication, sauf Amy, qui avait serré les dents et regardé sa jumelle avec une lueur de colère dans les yeux. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Dean se faisait la réflexion que les deux sœurs n'avaient pas l'air de très bien s'entendre. Sam et lui ne vivaient pas toujours dans une harmonie parfaite, surtout récemment, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus profond qu'une mésentente passagère dans les regards que s'adressaient les jumelles. Cela dit, pourquoi voyageraient-elles ensembles si elles ne pouvaient pas se supporter ?

Cette pensée passa au second plan quand Dean alluma le lecteur, et qu'immédiatement l'appareil s'illumina de rouge et émit des sifflements stridents.

« Eh bien, commenta Sam, je pense qu'on a la réponse à notre question. Cette maison est plus hantée qu'Amityville.

- Super », grinça Dean, avant de filer un coup de pied dans une chaise.

Mais la vérité, c'était qu'une partie de lui était satisfaite de la situation. Il sentait la chasse venir à eux. La chasse le brûlerait de son feu purificateur, et le ferait oublier, ne serait-ce qu'un instant.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: _Nous atteignons un tournant dans l'histoire, enfin, vous vous en rendrez bien compte en lisant ce chapitre. Je pense qu'il y aura encore deux autres chapitres, plus un épilogue. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira, et surtout, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé (en d'autres termes: laissez-moi des reviews, s'il vous plait! Cela me fait écrire plus vite!). Bonne lecture!_

Disclaimer: _Voir chapitre un, encore et toujours._

**Chapitre six : Huis clos **

Dean tapait en rythme sur le bras du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis, et Sam fixait le plafond, étendu sur leur lit. Ils attendaient.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil furtif à sa montre.

« C'est bon, maintenant, non ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix teintée d'impatience.

Ils avaient tous les deux enfilé des vêtements et décidé de partir explorer la maison plus en détail, mais pour éviter d'attirer l'attention, il leur fallait d'abord laisser le temps aux autres occupants de se rendormir, et Dean, bien entendu, commençait à en avoir un assez d'attendre. Sam le sentait vibrer d'un trop-plein d'énergie qu'il avait du mal à contenir. Il était prêt à en découdre, il _voulait_ en découdre, et Sam reconnaissait cette lueur dans son regard, brûlante, concentrée, celle que Dean avait tout le temps après la mort de leur père, quand il laissait la chasse le submerger, quand il ne voulait penser à rien d'autre. À certains égards, Dean semblait être revenu à cette époque, mais en bien pire, au-delà de ce que Sam pouvait espérer réparer.

La lueur était inquiétante, mais c'était tout de même un progrès par rapport à la terreur panique qui l'avait saisi la nuit dernière. Au moins, c'était quelque chose que Sam pouvait reconnaître comme étant _Dean._

« Encore un moment », répondit-il, ce qui lui valut un soupir de frustration de la part de son frère.

Ils avaient été obligés d'éteindre le lecteur d'ondes électromagnétiques, qui ne cessaient de siffler et de clignoter. L'appareil ne leur serait d'aucune utilité dans ces conditions, ce qui ennuyait Sam, mais le plus dérangeant était qu'une réaction aussi forte laissant entendre que l'esprit en question devait être particulièrement puissant. Coupés du monde et de toute source d'information par la tempête, avec une demi-douzaine de civils sur les bras, ils étaient loin d'être dans des conditions optimales pour une chasse. Si Dean était excité, Sam était nerveux, mais il évitait d'en laisser rien paraître.

« Sam… »

Sam pinça les lèvres, exaspéré. Sérieusement, son frère commençait à lui courir sur le haricot avec son attitude de gamin hyperactif de dix ans. _On est bientôt arrivé ?_

« Dean, siffla-t-il, encore dix minutes, ok ?

- Non, Sam. Regarde derrière toi. Par la fenêtre. »

La retenue dans la voix de son frère convainquit Sam du sérieux de la situation. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Dean. Le visage parfaitement inexpressif, celui-ci avait le regard fixé derrière Sam, en direction de la fenêtre. Sam se retourna lentement.

Derrière la vitre, un visage les observait, ce qui en soi ne surprit pas particulièrement Sam, qui s'y attendait. La véritable surprise, en l'occurrence, était qu'il ne s'agissait pas du visage qu'avait aperçu Amy Crane. C'était une femme, entre deux âges, une expression de désespoir absolu peinte sur le visage. Des larmes coulaient le long des joues. Elle remua les lèvres, puis elle disparut.

Sam prit une profonde inspiration. Il s'était trompé alors, il ne s'agissait pas d'un esprit particulièrement puissant, mais plutôt de plusieurs esprits. Il n'avait pas encore décidé s'il devait considérer cela comme une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle.

« Est-ce qu'on peut y aller maintenant ? »

Dean avait posé la question calmement, un calme que Sam était loin de ressentir, mais il hocha tout de même la tête. Les gens dans la maison n'étaient pas en sécurité, il leur fallait agir.

À cet instant, un cri retentit pour la deuxième fois de la nuit, et les deux frères se précipitèrent à nouveau dans le couloir.

---

Tout le monde était réuni dans la chambre de Mia et de Jo. La jeune femme était assise sur son lit et ses bras entouraient ses genoux, tandis que son mari faisait les cent pas entre la porte et le lit, évitant toujours soigneusement de s'approcher de la fenêtre. Les jumelles, Martin Arbogast, et Ruth se tenaient debout, massés à côté de la porte, et Rob se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre derrière l'un des fauteuils qui meublaient la pièce. Sam et Dean, épaule contre épaule, étaient appuyés contre le mur près de la fenêtre, leur attention fixée sur les époux Loomis.

« C'est une histoire de fous ! » s'écria brusquement Jo, faisant sursauter Rob.

Sam vit le sourire en coin de son frère, et il lui fila un coup de coude pour lui enjoindre de garder pour lui toute blague sur les psys qui pourrait lui passer par la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment. Dean lui retourna un regard noir qui disait : _Hé, je sais me tenir. _ Sam répondit par une grimace : _Permets-moi d'en douter._

Mia redressa la tête d'un mouvement sec, et son regard bleu réussit à réduire son mari à l'immobilité. Jo cessa ses allers et venues.

« Je sais ce que j'ai vu, Jo », affirma Mia avec un calme que Sam ne put qu'admirer. Il avait eu l'occasion d'observer un grand nombre de gens dans ce genre de situation, et Mia prenait les choses particulièrement bien. « Et je sais que tu l'as vu aussi, même si tu ne veux pas y croire. Et ce qu'a dit Amy…

- Amy a rêvé, la coupa sèchement Jo, sans prêter attention à la jeune fille, dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent d'indignation. C'était un rêve, ou une hallucination, et ce que nous avons vu… Ce que nous avons cru voir… Il _neige _dehors », conclut-il, comme si cela expliquait tout.

Il regardait sa femme avec insistance, la suppliait presque, et c'était quelque aussi quelque chose que Sam avait déjà vu. Si Mia reconnaissait qu'ils avaient peut-être rêvé, cela suffirait à Jo, ce serait la colle grâce à laquelle il pourrait faire tenir son monde, sa bouée de sauvetage, et ce que pourraient dire les autres n'aurait pas d'importance. Mais Mia, assise sur son lit, le dos raide et ses yeux clairs aussi froids que de la glace, continuait de lui refuser cette porte de sortie.

Sam fut pris d'un bref élan de compassion pour le psychologue. Ce genre d'expérience n'était facile pour personne, mais cela devait être encore pire pour lui. S'il acceptait ce qu'il avait vu, s'il en admettait la possibilité, alors il lui faudrait songer au nombre d'erreurs qu'il avait pu commettre, aux gens qu'il avait considérés comme fous alors qu'ils ne l'étaient peut-être pas.

Jo se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, abattu, et ne dit plus rien. Dean considéra alors que l'incident était clos, et se remit à interroger Mia.

« Ce visage, à quoi ressemblait-il ?

- C'était… un homme, répondit la jeune femme, les yeux perdus dans le vague alors qu'elle essayait de retrouver les détails de ce qu'elle avait vu. Un homme âgé.

- Comme celui qu'a vu Amy, donc ? »

Dean se tourna vers Amy avec une question muette.

« Oui, confirma la jeune fille. L'homme que j'ai vu était vieux, le visage très ridé, avec des sourcils en broussaille… et des yeux clairs. Bleus, je crois. Ou peut-être gris.

- Alors non, intervint Mia. Ce n'était pas la même, euh, la même personne. Je ne me souviens pas de ses sourcils en particulier, mais les yeux de cet homme étaient noirs. Noirs comme du charbon. »

Sam et Dean se regardèrent. Sam ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était surpris pas ce que disait Mia, ils savaient déjà qu'il y avait plus d'un esprit. Il ne s'en réjouissait pas pour autant. Ils en étaient déjà à trois différents, et la nuit ne faisait que commencer.

Tout le monde n'accueillit pas la nouvelle avec la décontraction des frères Winchester, cependant, et un brouhaha emplit la pièce quand tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? questionnait Amy dans le vide, la voix suraiguë. Qu'est-ce que ça veut _dire ?_

_-_ Hé, ho, cria soudainement Dean après quelques secondes de vacarme. Silence ! Que tout le monde se la ferme ! »

Même Sam dut admettre que l'autorité dans la voix de son grand frère en imposait, et cela le ramenait bien des années en arrière, cette tonalité parentale qui transparaissait chez Dean à l'instant. Tout le monde se tut, même Liliane, qui fronça les sourcils avec une expression outrée et un rien incrédule, comme si elle ne parvenait pas à croire que Dean lui ait ordonné de se taire.

« Bien, on va enfin pouvoir s'entendre », fit Dean quand le silence fut revenu, avec une note de sarcasme qui aurait donné envie à Sam de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure si elle lui avait été adressée. « Sam et moi, on a aussi vu quelque chose, un peu avant que Mia crie, révéla-t-il. Un visage de femme à la fenêtre.

- Vous êtes sûr ? » demanda Martin Arbogast, et cette fois, Sam put constater que Dean n'était pas paranoïaque quand il disait que l'homme le regardait avec une insistance particulière. Sam fut envahi par un malaise indistinct, et il eut envie de crier à Arbogast d'arrêter de regarder son frère comme ça, ou de se placer devant Dean pour le dissimuler à la vue de cet homme trop inquisiteur.

- On est deux à l'avoir vu, nous étions parfaitement réveillés, répliqua Dean d'un ton provocateur, soutenant le regard d'Arbogast sans se démonter. Vous pensez vraiment qu'il est possible que nous soyons cinq à avoir des hallucinations ? »

Martin Arbogast ne trouva rien à répondre à cela. Sam se tourna vers Rob, qui était resté étrangement silencieux depuis qu'il était entré dans la chambre de Mia et Jo.

« Rob, vous avez déjà vu quelque chose de ce genre ? » Il avait posé la question doucement, car le propriétaire du motel avait vraiment l'air sous le choc.

Rob détourna les yeux pour répondre, l'air fuyant, et en conséquence, Sam ne crut pas un mot de ce qui sortit de sa bouche :

« Non, rien, il n'y a jamais rien eu.

- En êtes-vous certain, Rob ? interrogea à nouveau Sam avec insistance, forçant son interlocuteur à se tourner vers lui pour lui répondre. Vous n'oseriez pas me mentir en sachant que vous mettez en danger la vie de tous ces gens ?

- N-non. Peut-être, peut-être que j'ai vu des _choses, _parfois, mais je vous jure, il n'est jamais rien arrivé de grave. Ce ne sont que des sortes de mirages. Il n'y a pas de danger.

- Mais vous avez déjà vu ses visages ?

- Oui », souffla finalement Rob.

Sam se tourna vers son frère pour le consulter silencieusement sur la marche à suivre, mais son attention fut détournée par le brusque hoquet de surprise de Mia.

« Regardez ! »

Sam et Dean se décollèrent du mur auquel ils étaient appuyés pour pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Le visage qui flottait derrière la vitre était féminin, mais ce n'était pas celui que les frères avaient vu un peu plus tôt. Il s'agissait d'une très vieille femme, au visage aussi ridé qu'un vieux pruneau desséché. _Et de quatre. Merde._

Elle pleurait, elle aussi, elle semblait même tellement malheureuse que Sam sentit se réveiller en lui la douleur fantôme du chagrin, de la solitude et de la culpabilité. Quand elle disparut, l'air de la pièce bruissa, comme si chaque personne qui l'occupait se remettait à respirer au même moment.

« Alors tout le monde est convaincu, maintenant ? » lança Dean à la ronde. Sa voix était un peu rauque, l'expression de son visage fermée, et Sam se demanda quelle douleur passée avait pu faire revenir chez lui la vision de cette vieille femme.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? »

Sam fut un peu surpris de constater que c'était Jo qui avait parlé. Apparemment, de voir un nouveau visage avec d'autres témoins l'avait sorti de sa prostration. Il s'adressait à Sam et à Dean, ayant probablement senti instinctivement qu'ils étaient les seuls dans la pièce à avoir une idée de ce qui se passait.

« L'idéal, répondit Dean, se serait de se tirer d'ici vite fait. » Il regarda par la fenêtre d'un air sombre. « Mais on dirait que ce n'est pas une option. Il fait nuit, il y a une tempête de neige, et pas d'habitation à proximité. Alors on se protège, et on attend.

- On se protège comment ? demanda Jo.

- Du sel. Vous avez du sel, Rob ?

- Euh, oui, dans la cuisine, balbutia le propriétaire du motel.

- Très bien. On se rassemble dans une autre pièce de la maison, une un peu plus grande parce qu'on est tassé comme des sardines ici, et on se protège avec le sel.

- Mais qui êtes-vous, bon sang ? fit brusquement Liliane. Vous n'êtes pas un Marine, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle exprimait sans doute à voix haute ce que les autres pensaient tout bas, car maintenant ils regardaient tous Dean dans l'attente d'une réponse. Dean se redressa, et prit une posture qui respirait l'assurance, le détachement, et la maîtrise de la situation. Sam ressentit un élan d'adoration enfantine pour l'image qui se formait devant ses yeux, celle du héros que son grand frère avait toujours été pour lui.

« On est des chasseurs. Et non, je ne veux pas dire qu'on prend notre pied à tirer sur des animaux inoffensifs, mais qu'on traque et qu'on tue les créatures surnaturelles qui hantent vos cauchemars les plus horribles. Des esprits hantent cette maison, et le sel est le seul moyen de s'en protéger. »

La déclaration de Dean fut suivie d'un silence hébété. Sam attendit quelques minutes, le temps de laisser à tout le monde la possibilité de digérer ce que son frère venait de leur jeter à la figure, avant de sonner le rassemblement.

« Il vaut mieux qu'on ne reste pas là. Rob, il y a bien un salon dans cette maison ?

- Oui, à l'étage inférieur.

- On va tous descendre là. Ensuite, vous et mon frère iraient chercher le sel à la cuisine, et vous nous rejoindrez. Des questions ? Des objections ? »

Personne ne s'était encore suffisamment remis de l'enchaînement rapide des derniers évènements pour rien répliquer. Dociles comme un troupeau de moutons, ils suivirent Rob et les frères Winchester vers le salon du premier étage.

---

« C'est normal qu'ils mettent si longtemps à revenir ? »

Sam serra les dents en réaction à la question anxieuse d'Amy. Les clients du motel étaient tous rassemblés dans le salon auquel les avait conduits Rob, et maintenant ils attendaient avec plus ou moins de patience que le propriétaire du motel et Dean reviennent avec le sel nécessaire à leur protection. Les deux hommes étaient partis voilà près d'une demi-heure, et l'agitation commençait à gagner le petit groupe.

« Vous croyez qu'il leur est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Je ne sais pas », répondit Sam avec une irritation à peine dissimulée, formulant intérieurement des vœux pour que la jeune femme se taise enfin.

Si son frère n'était pas revenu dans un quart d'heure, il partait à sa recherche. Cela ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup de laisser un groupe de civils sans protection, mais il aimait encore moins l'idée que Dean était peut-être blessé quelque part dans la maison, et avait besoin de son aide. Il n'y avait eu aucun bruit qui puisse suggérer cela, mais ce n'était pas normal que Dean et Rob mettent autant de temps à faire ce qui aurait dû être un simple aller-retour à la cuisine. Une dizaine de possibilités plus épouvantables les unes que les autres se dessinaient dans son esprit, et s'il n'avait pas été habitué aux situations stressantes, il aurait déjà cédé à la panique.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, et tout le monde sursauta. Ruth étouffa un petit cri, et Mia se serra contre Jo.

C'était Dean. Une vague de soulagement frappa Sam, si intense qu'il eut l'impression de se liquéfier, et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte que son frère était seul.

« Dean, où est Rob ? »

Les mâchoires de Dean se contractèrent, et il y avait dans son regard une fureur que Sam savait interpréter comme de l'anxiété. La situation ne sentait pas bon.

« Il s'est volatilisé, grogna Dean. Il était derrière moi, et quand je me suis retourné, il avait disparu. J'ai passé un moment à la chercher, puis je me suis dit que pendant ce temps vous restiez sans protection, alors je suis retourné à notre chambre, et j'ai ramené le sel qu'on avait. C'est déjà ça. »

Il balança la boîte à Sam, qui la soupesa pour en évaluer le contenu. Il grimaça.

« Il n'y en a pas assez. Il y a deux fenêtres, plus la porte, à faire.

- On commence par les fenêtres, proposa Dean. Pour l'instant, les esprits ne sont apparus qu'à la fenêtre. »

Sam haussa les épaules. C'était mieux que rien. Si les fenêtres étaient protégées, Dean et lui pourraient se charger de garder la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Rob ? » interrogea Liliane. Elle avait l'air moins vindicative qu'auparavant, mais aussi moins terrorisée que le reste du groupe. Bien qu'elle ait pour l'instant présenté toutes les caractéristiques d'une chieuse, Sam devait reconnaître qu'elle avait également un sacré sang-froid.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à la question, mais il fut interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvrit encore une fois. Le groupe eut un nouveau sursaut collectif, et Dean pivota pour braquer son arme vers l'entrée.

Il s'agissait de Rob, en apparence intact, qui portait un gros sac en plastique.

« Putain, Rob ! jura Dean, avant de dissimuler à nouveau son arme dans ses vêtements. Vous étiez où ?

- Je… Vous braquiez une arme sur moi ?

- Répondez à la question, lui enjoignit Sam d'un ton glacial. Il venait d'être assailli par un drôle de pressentiment, et il était curieux de voir quelle explication Rob allait donner pour sa disparition de près de trois quart d'heure.

- Je suis parti chercher du sel. Il m'est venu à l'esprit que tout ce que j'avais dans la cuisine était un peu de sel de table et… Je ne sais pas comment ça marche, mais je me suis dit que s'il y avait plusieurs, euh, fantômes dans ma maison, il faudrait beaucoup de sel. Je suis allé chercher un sac de gros sel dans mon cellier. » Il présenta le sac qu'il avait dans les bras à Sam. « Est-ce que c'est bon ?

- Oui, oui, il devait y en avoir assez. »

Si l'on combinait ce sac, plus le sel que Dean avait ramené de leur chambre, il y en avait en effet suffisamment pour assurer leur protection jusqu'à ce que la tempête de neige cesse. Cela ne suffit pas à calmer Dean, cependant.

« Et pourquoi diable vous ne m'avez pas dit où vous alliez ! Je me retourne et pouf ! vous n'êtes plus là ! Je vous ai cherché partout, et croyez-le ou non, j'ai autre chose à foutre, moi !

- Ah, désolé, balbutia Rob, avant de reculer d'un pas face à un Dean fulminant. Ça m'est venu tout d'un coup, et j'ai fait demi-tour… J'ai pas pensé que vous vous inquiéteriez. »

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard. Dean ne paraissait pas convaincu, et Sam ne l'était pas non plus, mais il ne voyait pas ce que Rob pouvait dissimuler par ce mensonge. Savait-il quelque chose sur ce qui se passait dans sa maison ? Il avait l'air terrifié, et nerveux, mais les autres membres du groupe l'étaient aussi. Sam résolut de garder un œil sur lui par précaution.

« Bon, allez mettre une ligne de votre sel au bas des fenêtres, finit par ordonner Dean à Rob. Sam, tu fais la porte ? »

Les lignes de sel furent vite placées, et il en restait largement assez dans le sac de Rob pour parer à toute éventualité. Sam sentit qu'il commençait insidieusement à se détendre, et il se força à rester sur ses gardes. Ils avaient peut-être l'impression pour l'instant d'avoir le contrôle de la situation, mais il savait bien avec quelle vitesse la tempête pouvait succéder au calme apparent.

« Il ne faut surtout pas que vous touchiez aux lignes de sel, expliqua-t-il au groupe de son ton le plus docte. Si vous les brisez, vous ouvrez une brèche qui permettra à n'importe quoi de s'introduire dans la pièce.

- Pourquoi du sel ? demanda Jo, une nuance sincère de curiosité dans la voix. En quoi cela va-t-il nous protéger de… ces choses ?

- Eh bien, c'est un symbole de pureté, alors il éloigne toute créature impure, c'est-à-dire maléfique.

- Ah, bon. »

Jo fit une moue, l'air un peu dubitatif. Dean se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, et lança abruptement :

« En tout cas on peut vous assurer que ça marche, alors c'est l'essentiel, non ? Bon, je propose que tout le monde essaie de prendre un peu de repos. Je vais monter la garde. »

Sam jeta un regard un son frère. Il avait l'air épuisé, et arborait des cernes bleuâtres sous les yeux.

« T'es sûr ? Je peux prendre le premier tour.

- Pas envie de dormir, Sammy », rétorqua Dean d'un ton définitif.

Personne ne trouva le sommeil, finalement. Mia, Jo et Amy s'étaient blottis sur le canapé au centre de la pièce, et les autres avaient pris place dans les divers fauteuils, sauf Sam qui, faute de place, s'était assis au pied du fauteuil dans lequel était son frère. Le tic-tac de la petite pendule qui ornait le manteau de la cheminée égrainait les secondes une à une, à un rythme entêtant. Chacun observait les autres de manière plus ou moins couverte, et le silence et la tension qui régnaient dans la pièce étaient tels que le moindre bruit faisait sursauter tout le monde.

« Quand on sera sorti d'ici, je rentre direct à San Francisco », marmonna Amy au bout d'un long moment.

Elle semblait plutôt se parler à elle-même, mais Liliane répliqua tout de même.

« Tu fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fous.

- Je ne te demandais pas ton avis. Cette idée de voyage était vraiment une connerie.

- C'était pas mon idée.

- Je t'ai pas entendue beaucoup protester. Pour une fois. »

Les deux sœurs, tout à leur dispute, avaient l'air d'avoir oublié qu'elles n'étaient pas seules dans la pièce, et eurent l'air interloquées quand Mia intervint :

« Vous ne vouliez pas de ce voyage ? Mais alors, pourquoi le faire ?

- Nos parents estiment qu'il est essentiel qu'on s'entende bien », expliqua Liliane. Il y avait du dédain dans sa voix, mais la jeune fille paraissait de toute manière perpétuellement dédaigneuse, alors il était difficile de savoir si le sentiment s'adressait à ses parents, ou à qui que ce soit en particulier. « Ils doivent croire que nous sommes une insulte au concept de la gémellité.

- Et ils pensaient que vous envoyer toutes les deux faire le tour du pays était une bonne idée ? demanda Dean, l'air incrédule. Ils n'avaient pas peur que vous vous écharpiez ?

- Ils espéraient que ça resserrerait nos liens, j'imagine.

- Ça n'a pas l'air de marcher », commenta Sam, et il reçut en retour un sourire ironique de Liliane et un regard noir d'Amy.

Il n'avait jamais connu de jumeaux personnellement, mais il avait toujours considéré, sans jamais vraiment y accorder beaucoup de réflexion, que le lien gémellaire devait représenter la quintessence de la relation fraternelle, alors il lui fallait admettre qu'il était déconcerté par l'animosité qui existait entre les jumelles. En même temps, Dean et lui avaient quatre ans de différence, et il n'avait jamais rencontré de frères et sœurs dont la relation était plus fusionnelle que la leur.

« Et vous, vous êtes vraiment frères ? »

La question venait de Rob. Sam et Dean se tournèrent vers lui d'un seul mouvement, déconcertés. Quand ils étaient avec des étrangers, ils se présentaient rarement comme frères, aussi il ne leur était pas venu à l'idée qu'on pouvait douter d'eux alors qu'ils étaient pour une fois honnêtes à ce sujet.

« Euh, oui, répondit lentement Sam. Pourquoi on ne le serait pas ?

- Eh bien, vous avez été plutôt secrets, jusqu'ici », fit remarquer Martin Arbogast. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait rien dit, probablement pris dans la tourmente des derniers évènements, mais il avait eu le temps de se reprendre en main, et avait retrouvé son calme inquisiteur. « Et maintenant, vous nous révélez que vous êtes des chasseurs de créatures surnaturelles, poursuivit-il. Alors nous sommes en droit de nous poser des questions.

- En plus vous ne vous ressemblez pas beaucoup », renchérit Amy.

Dean poussa un grognement de dérision, et Sam sourit. Ils le savaient, qu'ils ne se ressemblaient pas beaucoup. Parfois cela jouait en leur faveur en les aidant à garder leur couverture, parfois cela entraînait d'ennuyeux quiproquos.

« Nous sommes bel et bien frères, en tout cas, je peux vous le jurer, affirma Dean. Même parents, élevés ensembles…Bien que je me sois demandé plus d'une fois si Sam n'avait pas été adopté…

- Oh, la ferme, » grogna Sam, jouant le jeu de l'irritation. Il fut récompensé de son effort quand il réussit à arracher un sourire à son frère.

« Ces, euh, ces choses », commença nerveusement Ruth, sortant tout d'un coup du mutisme dans lequel elle s'était enfermée depuis un moment. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, dans l'attente de ce qu'elle avait à dire. « Ces visages. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous veulent ?

- Ce sont probablement des fantômes, des esprits de personnes décédées, répondit Sam. Quand à ce qu'ils nous veulent, chaque esprit a ses propres motivations alors c'est… » Il s'interrompit, repensant à tout ce qui ce qui s'était produit, et surtout, à ce qui ne s'était _pas _produit. « Ils ne nous ont rien fait, pour l'instant. Ils se sont contentés de nous apparaître. Dean, et si…

- S'ils voulaient nous faire passer un message ? compléta Dean, reprenant sans effort le fil des pensées de son cadet. Comme à l'asile de Roosevelt.

- Oui, exactement.

- Si c'est le cas, il faudrait qu'ils soient plus clairs, parce que je ne vois pas vraiment de quoi il s'agit pour le moment.

- Peut-être qu'ils nous demandent seulement de l'aide, murmura Sam en repensant au désespoir flagrant des deux femmes qu'ils avaient vues.

- Je crois que la neige s'est arrêtée, intervint Jo, qui regardait par la fenêtre.

- Ah ouais ? »

Dean se leva pour aller s'en assurer par lui-même, et Sam le suivit. Il faisait nuit noire, à l'extérieur, pas de lumière électrique, ni de lune ou d'étoiles pour apporter un peu de clarté, mais il semblait bien que le rideau de neige se soit dissipé.

« Alors on peut partir d'ici ? » demanda anxieusement Mia.

Dean haussa les épaules, et grimaça.

« Même s'il a cessé de neiger, il doit y avoir une sacrée couche. Il faudrait que je jette un coup d'œil… » Il essaya d'ouvrir la fenêtre, sans succès. « Merde, c'est coincé. Sam, essaie l'autre.

- Pareille », grogna Sam après une bonne minute d'efforts acharnés.

Ils se regardèrent. Ils savaient qu'ils pensaient à la même chose. Ce putain d'asile de Roosevelt.

« Soit ces deux fenêtres sont coincées et nous n'avons vraiment pas de chance, commença Sam, soit…

- Ils ne vous laisseront pas sortir. »

Les mots de Rob frappèrent comme un coup de massue. Les frères firent volte-face, et virent que le propriétaire du motel s'était levé de son fauteuil et s'était rapproché de la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? Répondez, Rob ! pressa Sam. Qu'est-ce que vous savez ?

- Je suis désolé.

- Je vais t'en foutre, des « désolé », gronda Dean, avant de traverser la pièce à grandes enjambées. Ses mâchoires étaient serrées, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Il avait atteint ses limites, et il ne jouait plus.

Rob poussa un petit couinement de terreur, et se précipita vers la porte. Il réussit à l'ouvrir et à sortir dans le couloir avant que Dean n'arrive, et il lui claqua la porte au nez. On entendit ensuite le bruit d'une clé qui tournait dans la serrure.

« Rob !! rugit Dean. Si vous n'ouvrez pas cette porte, je vous jure que je la défonce ! »

Sam avait traversé le salon à son tour, et il posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère pour lui signaler de se calmer et d'attendre un peu avant de détruire le mobilier.

« Rob ! appela-t-il. Qu'avez-vous voulu dire ? Vous connaissez l'identité de ces esprits ? »

Il perçut à travers la porte un rire étranglé, ou peut-être un sanglot.

« Oui, je sais qui ils sont. Je l'ai toujours su. Ma famille. Ce sont les membres de ma propre famille.

- Quoi ?

- Ils ne vous laisseront pas sortir. Ils n'ont pas le choix. Moi non plus je n'ai pas le choix. Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Désolé pour quoi ? Qu'allez-vous faire ? Rob !

- Vous ne pourrez pas partir à moins que vous ne lui donniez ce qu'_il _veut.

- Il ?

- Livrez-_lui_ Dean Winchester, et _il_ laissera partir les autres. »

Dean s'écarta vivement de la porte, comme si elle brûlait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? balbutia-t-il.

- _Il _vous rendra à… _il _vous ramènera là où est votre place. »

_La où est votre place._ Il ne voulait tout de même pas dire… ? Sam tourna la tête en direction de son frère, croisa son regard terrifié. Bien sûr que si, c'était ce que Rob voulait dire, ils le savaient tous les deux. Sam voyait la poitrine de Dean monter et descendre à un rythme de plus en plus rapide. Il paniquait. Il avait l'air tellement perdu, tellement jeune, un écho de la nuit précédente, et Sam aurait fait n'importe quoi pour effacer cette expression de son visage.

« Je suis désolé, je suis désolé », répétait Rob derrière la porte. Sam voulait lui hurler de se taire.

Il se tourna vers le reste du groupe, dont les visages reflétaient la peur et l'incompréhension, puis à nouveau vers la porte.

« Non, dit-il simplement. Pas question. »


	7. Chapter 7

Note: _Désolée pour l'attente, mais j'ai traversé une phase de doute pendant l'écriture de ce chapitre, du genre "Rhaa, ce que j'écris, c'est d'la merde!!". Comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre précédent, il y aura encore un chapitre après celui-ci, puis un épilogue._

_Beaucoup de révélations dans ce chapitre, alors respirez un bout coup, et c'est parti...  
_

**Chapitre sept : Au commencement**

La colère qui avait saisi Dean face à Rob le faux jeton et ses phrases énigmatiques à la con s'était évanouie d'un seul coup, laissant place à un puit sans fond de terreur. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression que toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce pouvaient l'entendre, et il avait envie de vomir, de régurgiter le délicieux ragoût que leur avait mijoté Rob l'immonde fouine.

Les sons lui parvenaient étouffés à travers le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles, son champ de vision se rétrécissait. Il sut qu'il était sur le point de perdre connaissance, et il tendit la main pour trouver appui contre le mur, forçant sa respiration à s'apaiser. _Respire. Respire ou tu vas t'étaler devant tout le monde._ Il essaya de recourir au juke-box dans sa tête, sa bouée de sauvetage quand les choses autour de lui ou à l'intérieur de lui devenaient trop oppressantes, mais la musique lui échappait, les paroles s'embrouillaient dans son esprit. Il avait la sensation de nager sous l'eau, et il y avait une certaine paix dans l'idée de se laisser dériver, de se noyer peut-être.

Au bout d'un certain temps qui se comptait peut-être en minutes, ou en secondes, le bruit des voix qui l'entourait lui parvint de nouveau clairement, ce qui lui permit de se rendre compte que la situation ne prenait pas une très bonne tournure.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? Il va nous tuer ? Qu'est-ce qu'_ils _vont nous faire ? »

La voix paniquée appartenait à Amy Crane, et elle était accompagnée de tout un chœur.

« On ne peut pas essayer de sortir ? On ne va pas rester là à rien faire ! »

« De quoi parlait Rob ? Sam ? Pourquoi veut-il votre frère ? »

« On est des otages, c'est ça ? On est des putains d'otages ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

Il fallait que toutes ces voix se taisent, parce que Dean ne s'entendait plus penser. D'un autre côté, il se pouvait aussi que son cerveau se soit tout bonnement arrêté de fonctionner pour cause de surcharge. Ciao, bye bye, cessation totale d'activité jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Il voulait quand même que le vacarme prenne fin – il sentait que la colle qui maintenait ensemble le patchwork de son esprit donnait des signes de faiblesse.

« STOP ! »

_C'est moi qui vient de crier ? Oups._

N'empêche, ce fut efficace. Les six clients du motel se figèrent instantanément.

« Ok, euh, balbutia-t-il lui-même impressionné par son propre éclat. Un à la fois, d'accord ? C'est pas le moment de céder à la panique. »

_Dit-il. Tu es bien placé pour donner des leçons de morale. T'es en train de chier dans ton froc, mon vieux._

Martin Arbogast s'auto proclama porte-parole rationnel de la petite bande. Ce type avait plus de sang-froid qu'un alligator, et alors qu'il s'agissait d'ordinaire pour Dean d'une qualité, en l'occurrence cela lui donnait envie d'envoyer à ce type une droite dans les gencives. Curieux.

« Est-ce que vous savez ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Arbogast.

- Non ! répondit Sam avec plus de véhémence que nécessaire. On est comme vous, on est juste de passage. On avait jamais rencontré Rob auparavant. »

Bien sûr, Sammy s'abstint judicieusement d'ajouter qu'il était quand même déjà passé par le coin il y avait quelques mois, et qu'il avait dézingué un chien noir à cette occasion – ce qui avait peut-être eu des conséquences négatives, et avait peut-être un rapport avec ce qui se passait, ou peut-être pas, qui sait.

« Votre nom est bien Winchester ? » questionna à nouveau Arbogast.

C'était une question terriblement minée, mais à ce stade il semblait inutile de nier, alors ils hochèrent la tête avec un bel ensemble. Winchester, oui monsieur, et fiers de l'être !

« Comment Rob connaissait-il votre nom ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on en sait ? » rétorqua Sam toujours aussi abruptement. Dean sentait son frère tendu, sur la défensive, ce qui ne jouait pas favorablement sur l'état de ses propres nerfs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par « là où est sa place » ? »

La question n'avait pas été posée par Arbogast, mais par Liliane, qui observait les deux frères avec suspicion.

« Vous vous êtes échappé de quelque part ? poursuivit-elle, ses yeux noisettes fixés sur Dean, implacables. La prison ? L'asile ? »

La question passait trop près de la vérité au goût de Dean pour qu'il puisse répondre, et la nausée revenait, alors il laissa Sam rembarrer proprement la jeune fille.

« Vous croyez vraiment que dans ce cas c'est un propriétaire de motel dérangé qu'on enverrait à sa recherche ?

- Sans doute que non, mais il a bien voulu dire quelque chose par là. Vous savez de quoi il veut parler, vous avez peur.

- Ça ne vous regarde pas.

- Je crois que si, au contraire. On est quand même coincés dans cette foutue baraque !

- Nous ne sommes au courant de rien, et…

- De rien, mon œil !

- Arrêtez ! »

Le cri de Ruth réduisit Sam et Liliane au silence. Dean se tourna vers elle, et vit qu'elle était pâle, mais que ces lèvres étaient pincées dans une expression de détermination.

« Je ne veux pas rester enfermée ici, déclara-t-elle avec une surprenante fermeté.

- Comme si on en avait envie, rétorqua Liliane en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je ne laisserais pas ce cinglé me tuer, poursuivit Ruth en ignorant l'interruption. Je me suis enfin échappée, je ne vais pas mourir dans ce trou perdu ! »

Ok, Dean devait admettre qu'il ne suivait pas très bien le fil du discours de Ruth, et il n'était pas le seul, à en juger par les regards déconcertés que s'échangeaient les autres clients. Cependant, ils n'eurent pas besoin de poser des questions trop longtemps. De toute la soirée et de toute la nuit, Ruth n'avait pas articulé plus de deux ou trois phrases, préférant se faire le plus discrète possible comme si elle espérait se fondre dans le décor, mais maintenant que les vannes étaient ouvertes, elle ne s'arrêtait plus.

« Quinze ans, pendant plus de quinze ans, mon mari m'a battu, presque tous les jours. Il me prenait mes clés de voiture quand il ne voulait pas que je sorte, il répondait au téléphone à ma place. On a jamais eu d'enfants parce qu'il n'en voulait pas. Il a fait de ma vie un enfer, et j'ai enfin trouvé le courage de partir, alors peu importe le moyen, je sortirai d'ici ! »

Elle se tut, un peu essoufflée, puis entreprit de déboutonner le haut de son chemisier, mâchoires contractées. D'un petit mouvement sec elle fit sortir son épaule droite, de manière à ce que tout le monde puisse voir l'hématome décoloré qui la couvrait presque entièrement.

« Jamais là où tout le monde aurait pu le voir, bien sûr », commenta-t-elle avec un sarcasme qui ressemblait à de l'amertume.

Dean déglutit. Il avait vu bien des choses dans sa vie, mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à concevoir pleinement le genre d'enfoiré qu'il fallait être pour martyriser quotidiennement une autre personne, la personne qui partageait votre vie, celle que vous étiez censé chérir. Il ne comprenait que trop bien ce que c'était d'échapper à un tourment dont on pensait qu'il n'aurait jamais de fin, par contre. Mais sa compassion était limitée par l'appréhension qui l'envahissait. Il avait peur de voir où Ruth voulait en venir.

« Où voulez-vous en venir, Ruth ? questionna Sam, faisant inconsciemment écho aux pensées de son frère. Son expression était dure, parce que lui aussi probablement savait où le discours de Ruth conduisait.

- Quoi qu'il se passe ici, ça ne regarde aucun d'entre nous, à part vous et votre frère. Vous savez ce qu'il faut que vous fassiez pour que nous puissions sortir. »

Elle se tourna vers le reste du groupe, à la recherche de soutien. Ils échangeaient des regards les uns avec les autres, hésitants, et évitaient de regarder dans la direction des deux frères. Nul doute que Ruth venait d'exprimer ce qu'au moins une partie d'entre eux pensait. Une personne contre six autres, le calcul était vite fait. Dean ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir.

«Mais qu'est-ce que…, commença Mia, et elle regarda en direction de Dean, la seule à avoir ce courage. Qu'est-ce qui va vous arriver, si vous allez avec lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire…

- Quelle importance ! coupa Ruth, une inquiétante note d'hystérie dans la voix. Si nous restons ici, il ne nous arrivera rien de bon, c'est la seule certitude.

- Si c'est important, intervint Liliane. Elle fit un pas sur la droite pour se placer à côté de Mia, soulignant par ce geste, volontairement ou pas, la scission qui se formait dans le groupe. On ne sait rien de ce qui se passe, et franchement, je n'aurais rien contre quelques explications. Mais fermer les yeux sur ce qui va arriver à Dean s'il se livre à Rob, c'est de la lâcheté, pure et simple. »

Ses derniers mots avaient été prononcés avec provocation, le menton levé, mettant au défi les autres de réfuter ses paroles. Elle ne laissait à personne le loisir de se protéger de la morsure de la culpabilité, et les autres détournèrent le regard, honteux. Dean sentit naître en lui quelque chose comme de l'admiration à l'égard de la jeune fille, aussi pénible soit-elle.

« Je vais mettre tout le monde d'accord. »

Dean vit d'abord les expressions sur les visages, surprises et effrayées, avant de se rendre compte que son frère avait sorti son arme et la pointait sur le groupe.

« Ce n'est pas une question sujette au débat, poursuivit-il calmement, comme s'il ne les menaçait pas d'une arme à feu. L'un d'entre vous s'approche de mon frère, et je tire. Ruth, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui vous est arrivé, mais Dean n'ira nulle part. »

Sam ne paraissait pas tellement désolé, mais si Dean se mettait à la place de son frère et s'imaginait dans une situation où l'on menaçait d'envoyer Sam en Enfer – cette seule pensée suffisait à vider ses poumons de tout leur air – il était probable qu'il n'aurait ne manifesterait pas beaucoup de compassion non plus, même si cette femme en méritait.

« Vous nous laisseriez tous mourir plutôt que de laisser partir votre frère ? s'écria Ruth. Il va probablement mourir aussi, de toute façon, si nous restons tous dans cette maison !

- Vous n'avez aucune idée du sort auquel vous le condamnez. Pire que tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer, pire que le plus horrible de vos cauchemars. »

Derrière la froideur polaire, il y avait suffisamment d'émotion dans la voix de Sam pour que Dean s'interroge sur le temps que son frère avait pu passer à imaginer ce qu'était l'Enfer, les tortures qu'il s'était infligé en y réfléchissant. Ne pas savoir était sans doute un supplice, mais il n'y avait rien que Dean puisse faire à ce sujet. Il valait mieux qu'il ne sache pas plus de détails, car à moins qu'il ait une imagination vraiment tordue, la réalité serait toujours bien pire que tout ce qui pourrait passer par la tête de Sam.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Dean manqua le moment où Martin Arbogast sortit une arme de nulle part et la pointa sur Sam.

« Baissez votre arme, Sam. »

Dean cligna des yeux, et la seconde suivante, il pointait lui-même son arme sur Arbogast. Il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir sorti son Colt, ni d'avoir débloqué la sécurité. L'information n'avait pas eu besoin de faire le grand tour par le cerveau, ses mains avaient agi toutes seules, car c'était la réponse naturelle à une arme pointée sur Sam, un réflexe.

Les autres clients du motel s'étaient tous reculés de quelques pas avec des hoquets de frayeur, laissant Sam, Dean, et Arbogast se toiser dans un face-à-face de western.

_Ce salon n'est pas assez grand pour nous trois, Arbogast._

A priori Sam et Dean avaient l'avantage, sauf que leurs armes n'étaient pas chargées de balles, mais de gros sel. Ce que Arbogast ignorait, bien sûr – enfin, probablement. Qui sait ce que le vieux renard avait encore dans son sac ? Il fallait que Dean se rappelle qu'être presque chauve n'était pas un synonyme d'être inoffensif.

« Arbogast, mon cochon, lança-t-il avec tout le sarcasme qu'il avait en réserve. T'en dissimulais dans le slip, dis donc.

- Qui êtes-vous ? interrogea froidement Sam.

- Un citoyen soucieux de sa sécurité ? J'ai un port d'arme, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète.

- Mauvaise réponse. »

Les yeux de Sam s'étrécirent et il pressa un peu plus son index sur la gâchette. Il avait l'air tellement meurtrier que si Dean n'avait pas su qu'il était impossible que Sam tue Arbogast avec cette arme, il aurait été tenté d'arrêter son frère. Il avait déjà vu cette expression sur le visage de son cadet, mais ça ne lui réchauffait pas spécialement le cœur pour autant, et surtout, il ne l'avait jamais vue alors que Sam menaçait un civil innocent – ou plus ou moins, la question était toujours en débat.

« Ne jouez pas au plus malin, déconseilla Dean à Arbogast. Mon frère, ainsi que vous avez pu le constater, est un peu énervé, et d'expérience, je peux vous dire qu'il ne faut pas trop le titiller dans ces cas-là. Il est comme notre père, il a le sens de l'humour intermittent. Si vous nous disiez plutôt qui vous êtes vraiment, et ce que vous faites ici.

- Je suis une piste.

- La piste de quoi ? Ou de qui ?

- D'une personne disparue. Enfin, je n'espère pas vraiment la retrouver parce que ça fait presque dix ans qu'on a perdu sa trace, mais j'essaie au moins de déterminer ce qui lui est arrivé.

- Vous êtes flic ? » Dean ne put vraiment dissimuler sa grimace de dégoût. Martin Arbogast sourit, avec une nuance de tristesse et d'amertume derrière laquelle il y avait sans doute une longue histoire.

« Plus maintenant. Je suis détective privé.

- On peut avoir quelques détails sur votre affaire ? J'apprécie le suspense autant que n'importe qui, mais mes bras commencent à fatiguer. »

Du coin de l'œil, Dean vit Sam jeter un regard furtif à la porte. Rob était-il en train d'écouter, l'oreille pressée contre la porte ? Il avait cessé de geindre comme si c'était _lui _qu'on allait envoyer en Enfer, mais il n'y avait pas moyen de savoir s'il était encore là. S'ils voulaient mettre les choses au point avec Arbogast et, dans le meilleur des cas, le mettre de leur côté, mieux valait que le propriétaire du motel ne soit pas au courant. Garder un coup d'avance sur son ennemi est toujours une bonne stratégie.

Les frères échangèrent un regard, puis Sam reporta son attention sur Arbogast. D'un mouvement de son arme, il lui fit signe de se diriger vers l'autre bout de la pièce. Arbogast, il fallait lui reconnaître cela, avait apparemment l'esprit vif, et s'exécuta sans protester. Tous les trois se déplacèrent lentement vers les fenêtres, sans cesser de pointer leurs armes respectives les uns sur les autres.

« Racontez-nous », enjoignit Sam à voix basse, une fois qu'ils se furent suffisamment éloignés de la porte.

- Je recherche une femme du nom de Helen Ferris. Elle a disparu, il y a plus de neuf ans alors qu'elle allait en visite chez sa sœur, qui vit un peu plus au nord, près de Lafayette.

- Pourquoi maintenant ?

- À l'époque, les recherches n'ont mené nulle part, mais Helen Ferris était une ancienne prostituée, peu de moyens ont été mis en œuvre pour la retrouver. Son fils vient d'avoir vingt-trois ans, et il gagne suffisamment bien sa vie pour engager un détective. Il veut savoir ce qui est arrivé à sa mère. »

Que répliquer à cela ? Bien sûr que le gosse voulait savoir ce qui est arrivé à sa mère – savoir si elle était morte, qui était responsable ; savoir si elle l'avait abandonné. Dans leur malheur, les Winchester avaient toujours au moins eu la satisfaction douteuse de la certitude.

« J'ai reconstitué son itinéraire, poursuivit Arbogast. Elle est passée par ici. Vu l'heure à laquelle elle est partie de chez elle, il lui a fallu s'arrêter pour la nuit. Dans un motel, par ici. »

Martin Arbogast les regarda, et laissa son silence parler pour lui. Helen Ferris s'était probablement arrêtée pour la nuit dans le motel de Rob, et n'était jamais repartie. Ha. L'affaire se corsait.

Dean baissa les bras et fourra à nouveau son Colt dans son pantalon. Autant arrêter cette mascarade et se mettre à échanger comme des êtres civilisés. Sans compter que ses bras commençaient à lui faire un mal de chien. Sam hésita un peu, puis fit de même, ce qui soulagea Dean plus que cela n'aurait dû. Si Arbogast voulait les descendre, c'était le moment, mais heureusement il n'en fit rien, et rangea son arme dans l'étui sous son bras gauche.

Dean se retourna vers le reste du groupe, qui était resté à l'écart pendant que les fous de la gâchette discutaient, mais suffisamment près pour avoir entendu ce qu'ils se disaient. Il leur fit signe d'approcher d'un geste de la main.

Ils se massèrent tous près de la fenêtre, même Ruth, qui jetaient des regards haineux à Dean comme s'il était responsable de tout ce bordel – pour être honnête, il n'était pas sûr qu'elle ait tort. Il ne manqua pas non plus de remarquer que Sam se plaçait subrepticement entre elle et lui, jouant les gardes du corps zélés. Dean se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de protester. À quel moment de leur existence le monde s'était-il mis à marcher sur la tête, au juste ?

« Je pense, commença Sam, lentement, pour laisser le temps aux autres d'élever des objections, ou parce qu'il réfléchissait tout en parlant, je pense que Rob doit répondre à quelques questions. Il faudrait le faire venir ici.

- Il ne voudra pas entrer, objecta Arbogast.

- Appelez-le. Dites-lui que vous allez lui livrer Dean. Si c'est moi qui lui dit, il ne me croira pas, il flairera le piège. »

Le détective hocha la tête. Sans avoir besoin d'échanger un mot, Dean et Sam se placèrent de chaque côté de la porte, leur arme à nouveau en main, puis Dean fit silencieusement signe à Arbogast qu'ils étaient en place.

« Rob ! appela Arbogast, le visage si proche de la porte que ses lèvres effleuraient presque le bois. Vous êtes-là ?

- Oui ? »

La réponse rapide suffisait à leur apprendre que le propriétaire du motel avait bel et bien écouté à la porte. Qu'avait-il entendu ? Serait-il à même de percer le bluff d'Arbogast ? Les mains de Dean se crispèrent sur son arme et tous ses muscles se tendirent en prévision de l'action à venir. De l'autre côté de la porte, Sam bougea légèrement, faisant basculer son poids d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Nous allons vous livrer Dean Winchester. Ouvrez la porte, s'il vous plait !

- Et son frère ?

- Son frère ne pausera pas de problèmes. Je… m'en suis chargé. »

Il y eut un silence, et pendant un moment Dean crut que Rob avait flairé l'embrouille, mais il entendit alors la clé tourner dans la serrure, et vit la porte s'entrouvrir, doucement.

Rob devait se méfier tout de même un peu, car il n'entra pas d'emblée dans le salon. Cette précaution s'avéra insuffisante ; Sam agrippa brutalement le bras qui poussait la porte et le tira vers l'intérieur de la pièce, pendant que Dean se glissait derrière lui, tordait son autre bras dans son dos, et calait son arme sous son menton.

Rob glapit, puis se mit à se débattre furieusement et à tenter d'échapper à l'étreinte implacable de Dean, sans succès, ses gestes désordonnés et inefficaces.

« Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi !!

- Arrête de bouger, connard, ou je te casse le bras », gronda Dean à son oreille.

Rob s'immobilisa immédiatement, et Dean en ressentit une poussée d'euphorie. Il se laissa aller à savourer la sensation de pouvoir, de contrôle, qui remplaça un instant l'impuissance et le dégoût de soi qui ne le laissaient pas respirer depuis – _l'Enfer – _qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés dans ce putain de motel.

Sam se plaça devant eux, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, imposant et impitoyable, plus froid et menaçant qu'un inspecteur de la Gestapo. Dean sentait Rob trembler contre lui, et la sueur qui mouillait le dos de sa chemise.

Sam attendit presque une minute avant de poser sa première question, le temps que Rob perde le peu de courage qui lui restait face au regard vert et intransigeant du plus jeune des Winchester.

« Qui est ce « il » auquel vous voulez livrer Dean ? »

Rob était peut-être sur le point de faire dans son pantalon, mais Dean s'attendait tout de même à un peu de résistance de sa part, ne serait-ce que de principe. Un homme a sa dignité, bon sang. Mais il n'y eut aucune hésitation dans la réponse de Rob, aucun temps de réflexion.

« Cela ne vous servira à rien de le savoir. Vous ne pourrez rien contre lui. Mais si vous insistez… C'est Grandpa Anthony.

- Votre grand-père… Celui qui a fait bâtir la maison ?

- Non, Grandpa Anthony est en fait mon arrière-grand-père.

- J'imagine qu'il est mort, lui aussi, commenta Dean. Voilà ce que j'appelle une famille vraiment soudée. Vous donnez un sens nouveau à l'expression « à la vie, à la mort ».

- C'est à cause de lui qu'ils ne peuvent pas partir. Il les garde ici. Il a fait de sa famille des prisonniers. »

Sam fronça les sourcils, et Dean pouvait presque voir les rouages tourner sous son crâne. S'il arrivait à y voir clair dans cette histoire, Dean lui tirait son chapeau, car pour sa part, il avait l'impression d'être en présence d'un tas de pièces venant de puzzles différents.

« Et lui, demanda finalement Sam, qu'est-ce qui le maintient ici ? »

Rob se tortilla, et Dean resserra fermement son étreinte avant de s'apercevoir qu'il ne cherchait pas à s'échapper. Il avait peur – pas de Sam ou de Dean, mais des choses qu'il allait révéler.

« Quand il était encore en vie, Grandpa Anthony a passé un pacte », chuchota-t-il, si bas qu'Arbogast dut se rapprocher pour mieux entendre.

Le mot « pacte » suffit à hérisser tous les poils sur le corps de Dean et à glacer le sang dans ses veines. Il regarda son frère, et vit ses narines se dilater et ses lèvres se pincer. Oui, ce n'était pas un mot qui avait bonne presse dans la famille Winchester – il avait une série de fâcheux précédents.

« Quel genre de pacte ? réussit à articuler Sam.

- Avec un démon. À un croisement de routes. Il s'est enrichi très vite après cela, alors c'est sans doute ce qu'il a demandé en échange de…

- …son âme », compléta Dean. Il avait un goût de cendre dans la bouche, et il était tenté de cracher par terre pour s'en débarrasser. « Mais attendez une minute ! S'il a vendu son âme, comment ça se fait que cet enfoiré soit encore là à nous les briser ? »

Sam se frappa soudainement le front. Dean haussa un sourcil déconcerté.

« Oui, Sam ? Une suggestion dont tu voudrais faire part à la classe ?

- Je suis stupide ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ? Je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement…

- Mais encore ?

- Le chien noir ! Enfin, _les _chiens noirs, ils étaient deux, celui que j'ai tué, et celui que tu as vu hier soir.

- Sam. » Son frère tournait autour du pot, et Dean sentait l'irritation le gagner. Sa patience était plus mince que du papier à cigarette. « Ne soit pas trop clair, surtout, je risquerais de comprendre où tu veux en venir.

- Parmi les légendes américaines qui circulent sur les chiens noirs, il y en a une qui se situerait dans le Tennessee. On raconte qu'un fermier aurait recueilli deux chiots noirs. Il était tellement cruel que le Diable lui refusa l'accès à l'Enfer, mais le chargea à la place de chasser avec ses chiens noirs les voyageurs imprudents qui circulaient après minuit. Je ne pensais plus du tout à cette légende, mais je crois que je comprends… Rob, votre arrière-grand-père s'est servi de ces chiens comme défense contre les chiens de l'Enfer, n'est-ce pas ?

- Sans doute, tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai toujours vu ces créatures rôder dans le coin… Ils le protègent, et parfois, quand… ils s'ennuient, ils s'attaquent aux voyageurs qui circulent la nuit.

- Comme Jack Lonnegan… murmura Sam.

- Attendez », intervint Dean, dont l'esprit avait du mal à appréhender ce qui se présentait comme une sacrée histoire de fous. Sérieusement, des chiens noirs ? C'était la solution miracle qu'ils avaient cherchée désespérément pendant un an ? « Ces foutus clébards ont suffi pour qu'il ne soit pas expédié en Enfer ? Et le démon avec lequel il a passé le pacte n'a pas cherché à riposter ?

- C'est vrai ça, remarqua Sam, le front plissé. Il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas. Le démon ne l'aurait pas laissé s'en sortir si facilement. Et pourquoi votre arrière-grand-père est-il encore ici ? Et tout le reste de votre famille ? Pourquoi veut-il Dean ? »

Rob ne bougeait plus d'un pouce, tellement tendu que Dean aurait eu l'impression de serrer un bout de bois contre lui si ce n'était le mouvement de sa poitrine quand il respirait. C'était le signe qu'ils touchaient du doigt quelque chose de crucial, et Sam le sentait probablement aussi, car il se rapprocha d'un pas, se redressant pour dominer Rob (et Dean, incidemment) de toute sa taille.

« Rob ? Qu'a fait le démon ? Il a dû essayer de négocier un nouveau pacte, n'est-ce pas ? Connaissant ces saletés… » La haine crispa brièvement son visage, puis l'expression disparut aussi vite qu'elle était née. « Quels étaient les termes du nouveau pacte ? »

Rob se pressa contre la poitrine de Dean dans une vaine tentative pour s'écarter de Sam.

« Le démon… Le démon a accepté de ne pas traîner son âme en Enfer si…

- Si ?

- S'il lui livrait de nouvelles âmes… Tous les dix ans. Mais le problème est que ça ne s'est pas arrêté après sa mort. Nous, ses descendants… Il a fallu qu'on poursuive sa tâche. C'est pour ça qu'il ne nous laisse pas partir.

- Vous voulez dire… Que vous… » Sam tremblait de fureur. « Que _vous… !_ Helen Ferris, vous l'avez livrée à ce démon ?!

- Je, je ne… Je ne me souviens pas des noms…

- Et mon frère, c'est le jackpot, c'est ça ? Il espère que s'il le livre au démon, il le libérera de son pacte ? »

Sam avait l'air prêt à étriper Rob à mains nues, et Dean lui lança un faible _« Sam ! » _d'avertissement, même s'il fallait avouer qu'il sentait son propre index se crisper sur la gâchette de son Colt et que se retenir d'exploser la cervelle de Rob lui demandait une maîtrise de soi qui s'effilochait de seconde en seconde.

Bon sang. « Histoire de fous » était bien loin du compte – c'était la chose la plus démente qu'il ait jamais entendu, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Combien de personnes innocentes ? Combien de pauvres gus dont le seul tort avait été de s'arrêter dans un motel paumé à la tombée de la nuit ? _Oh mon Dieu._ Il sentit le goût âcre de la bile qui remontait dans sa gorge. Etait-il possible que certaines de ces personnes soient au nombre des âmes qu'il lui-même avait torturées ? Non, non, si Helen Ferris était la dernière victime en date, elle avait disparu il y a trop longtemps de cela.

« Dean ? »

Il leva les yeux vers son frère, qui avait l'air vaguement inquiet. Il avait dû avoir un moment d'absence, parce que maintenant le reste des clients du motel s'était rapproché et ils chuchotaient nerveusement entre eux. Dean se demanda ce qu'ils avaient entendu de l'histoire, et ce qu'ils en comprenaient.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Arbogast.

Il s'adressait à Sam, en quête de directions, et c'était une chose étrange que de voir un homme si sûr de soi avoir l'air perdu et ébranlé. C'était un type qui devait avoir de la bouteille, mais il n'avait probablement jamais rencontré une situation pareille. Croyait-il vraiment à tout ce qui était sorti de la bouche de Rob, d'ailleurs ? En tout cas, il s'en remettait aux frères Winchester pour la suite – enfin, il s'en remettait à _Sam, _et Dean ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, parce que Sam paraissait certainement être le plus solide des deux à l'instant.

Le regard de Sam passa de Rob au détective, puis au reste du groupe.

« Ce qu'on ne fait _pas, _c'est livrer mon frère à ce fantôme psychopathe, déclara-t-il d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas la contradiction.

- Il n'y a pas d'autre solution, intervint Rob, de la panique dans la voix, il ne vous laissera pas partir. S'il arrive à se libérer du pacte, peut-être que tout se terminera…

- La ferme ! » coupa Sam. Dean pressa le canon de son arme un peu plus fermement contre le cou de son prisonnier. « Je l'ai dit et je le redis, quiconque s'approche de mon frère est mort. Il nous faut trouver un autre moyen de nous en sortir. »

Dean reconnaissait la lueur dans le regard de son cadet. Sam avait une idée en tête, mais s'il traînait des pieds pour l'annoncer, c'est qu'elle n'allait pas beaucoup lui plaire.

« Tu penses à quelque chose en particulier ? finit-il par demander pour couper court au suspense.

- Eh bien… peut-être. Mais tu ne vas pas beaucoup aimer. »

_Bingo, _songea Dean.


	8. Chapter 8

Note: _Oups, ce coup-ci j'ai vraiment mis beaucoup plus de temps que d'habitude... J'ai fait un blocage sur ce chapitre, et puis j'ai été malade, et... Enfin, passons. Ceci est le dernier chapitre, et il devrait être suivi par un épilogue, qui arrivera très vite, je le promets. J'espère que vous apprécierez._

Disclaimer: _Vois chapitre un._

**Chapitre huit : Les flammes éternelles**

Sam avait atteint cet état d'épuisement où la fatigue vous donne l'impression que vous êtes sorti de votre corps et que vous flottez. Il se sentait aussi étrangement calme, bien que tous les regards, inquiets, confus, ou en colère, se soient braqués sur lui.

Les jumelles Crane s'étaient assises chacune sur un des bras du même fauteuil, comme si elles ne voulaient pas être trop proches l'une de l'autre, mais répugnaient en même temps à mettre plus de distance entre elles. Jo Loomis serrait son épouse dans ses bras, et Ruth, par défaut, s'était rapprochée d'Arbogast, à la recherche d'un sentiment illusoire de sécurité. Sam croisa furtivement son regard, et ce qu'il ressentit ressemblait trop à de la haine, alors il détourna les yeux.

« C'est quoi, ton plan ? questionna Dean avec lassitude, sans cesser de maintenir Rob Nolan fermement en place.

- Eh bien, il y a deux menaces principales dont nous devons nous préoccuper.

- L'armée de fantômes et le grand-père maléfique ?

- Non. Je ne crois pas que les fantômes de la famille de Rob nous poserons de vrais problèmes. » Il repensa aux visages désespérés qu'il avait vus par la fenêtre, à deux reprises. « Ils veulent qu'on les libère. »

Dean hocha la tête. Il comprenait – bien sûr, qu'il comprenait. Ils étaient passés en mode planification, et la présence d'autres personnes dans la pièce avaient cessé de leur importer.

« Non, reprit Sam, l'autre menace, en plus d'Anthony, c'est le chien noir survivant.

- Celui qui veut te tuer.

- Oui. Probablement. Ça expliquerait la petite visite par notre chambre de motel. » _Et les rêves, _s'abstint-il d'ajouter, car Dean n'était pas au courant de la teneur exacte de ces rêves. « Je crois que c'est une sorte de campagne d'intimidation. Quoi qu'il en soit, le chien noir protège Anthony. Et il me veut. Je propose donc de détourner son attention, et de le tuer.

- Et moi, je me charge d'Anthony ? Comment je vais faire pour trouver son corps, il y a bien plusieurs mètres de neige, dehors !

- Il n'y a plus de corps, intervint Rob. Il a demandé à être incinéré. »

Le visage de Dean se peignit d'une expression catastrophée, mais Sam avait envisagé cette possibilité.

« J'ai une idée pour nous débarrasser de lui. Je crois qu'un exorcisme devrait marcher.

- Un exorcisme ? Mais le vieux n'est pas un…

- … démon ? Pas tout à fait, mais je pense qu'il en est suffisamment proche. Son âme est probablement toujours liée à l'Enfer. Il ne s'est pas libéré de son pacte, il en a simplement contracté un autre, et c'est pour ça qu'il est coincé ici. Un exorcisme devrait le renvoyer là où est sa place. »

À peine eut-il dit cela qu'il se maudit pour le choix malheureux de ses mots, mais Dean n'offrit aucune réaction particulière. Il gardait son regard fixé sur le sol, comme s'il réfléchissait à l'option proposée par Sam.

Le plus gros défaut de ce plan, même aux yeux de Sam, était que chacun devrait se charger seul d'une des menaces. Ils ne pouvaient compter sur aucun des autres, même sur Arbogast. L'homme était probablement un bon détective, et s'ils avaient eu à affronter une menace humaine, il aurait sans doute représenté un allié de poids, mais cette affaire dépassait largement ses compétences. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que les circonstances d'une chasse obligeraient les frères à se séparer, mais en l'occurrence, le plus ennuyeux était qu'ils auraient tous les deux à faire face à quelque chose qui les menaçait personnellement. Sam aurait bien voulu pouvoir se charger à la fois de tuer le chien noir et d'exorciser Anthony, et éviter que son frère approche le fantôme de ce malade, mais c'était malheureusement impossible.

« Ok, on fait comme ça.

- Ok ? » Ce n'était pas que Sam ne soit pas content que Dean se range à son plan, mais il se serait attendu à plus de protestations de la part de son frère, surtout après le cinéma qu'il avait fait en apprenant que Sam avait chassé le chien noir en se servant de lui-même comme appât.

« Un plan avec plein de « si » et de « peut-être », et la possibilité non négligeable que tout foire en beauté ? Bien sûr, que je marche ! Mais parlons logistique. Comment tu comptes organiser tout ça ?

- Il faut que je passe à notre chambre changer les balles de mon arme, et les remplacer par les balles consacrées qui serviront à tuer le chien noir. Je pense que je peux convaincre les fantômes de me laisser sortir, si toi, pendant ce temps-là, tu distrais Anthony.

- Et comment je le trouve ? J'erre dans la maison en l'appelant ? »

On en arrivait à l'autre partie de son plan qui ne plairait pas trop à Dean – qui ne plaisait pas spécialement à Sam non plus, mais nécessité fait loi, il le savait bien.

« Rob va t'amener à lui. Tu feras semblant de te rendre, mais tu auras ton arme, et je vais te noter l'exorcisme.

- Ça veut dire qu'on va devoir faire confiance à cette fouine ? » Dean pressa le canon de son arme contre le cou Rob, suffisamment fort pour laisser un bleu. Le propriétaire du motel laissa échapper un petit cri aigu. « J'aime pas trop ça, Sam.

- Moi non plus, mais je ne vois pas vraiment d'autre moyen.

- Je ne le ferais pas ! s'écria Rob dans un accès de courage ou de folie. Vous êtes dingues ! Ça ne marchera jamais, et il va tous nous tuer… nous envoyer en Enfer… » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, reflétant une terreur panique. « Non, je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas ! »

Il commença à se débattre, et la peur lui donnait des forces supplémentaires, au point que Dean commençait à avoir du mal à le maîtriser.

« Dean, laisse-moi lui parler. »

Sam saisit fermement le bras de Rob, et le tira un peu pour faire signe à son frère de lâcher son captif. Dean hésita quelques secondes avant de s'exécuter, le regardant avec une expression qui reflétait… de la méfiance ? de la suspicion ? Sam l'ignora, et traîna Rob avec lui dans le couloir. Il referma la porte du salon derrière eux, puis plaqua violemment le propriétaire du motel contre le mur.

Avant qu'il ne puisse émettre un gémissement, Sam pressa son avant-bras contre la pomme d'Adam de Rob, et le son s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

« Ecoutez-moi bien, Rob, écoutez-moi très attentivement. Vous savez qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ? Vous nous avez reconnu, Dean et moi, alors vous avez dû entendre des rumeurs. »Rob couina. « N'essayez pas de parler. Tout est vrai. J'ai du sang de démon en moi, j'étais destiné à diriger l'armée qui est sortie de l'Enfer. J'ai tué deux démons des croisements. Je suis votre pire cauchemar, Rob. Vous pensez avoir peur de l'Enfer ? L'Enfer est une chose abstraite, lointaine. Moi je suis bien présent, ici et maintenant. Si vous essayez de nous doubler, s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à mon frère pendant qu'il est avec vous, je _vous écorche vif._ Vous avez compris ? »

Rob hocha lentement la tête, de haut en bas, sans lâcher Sam du regard. Il tremblait comme une feuille.

« Très bien. »

Il relâcha Rob, qui faillit s'effondrer une fois qu'il dut supporter son propre poids, et il retourna dans le salon.

« Tout est arrangé, lança-t-il à Dean, qui jeta un regard derrière lui pour voir si Rob suivait. Il le fera. »

---

Une demi-heure plus tard, Sam se frayait silencieusement un chemin parmi les ombres du rez-de-chaussée. Dean, Rob, et lui avaient laissé les autres clients dans le salon, là où ils seraient protégés par les lignes de sel, et ils étaient passés par la chambre des Winchester pour que Sam change les balles de son Beretta. Il en avait profité pour revêtir une veste en prévision du froid et de la neige qui l'attendraient dehors.

Puis était venu le moment de laisser partir Dean de son côté, en compagnie de Rob. Son frère l'avait regardé comme s'il voulait lui dire quelque chose, ou faire quelque chose pour marquer leur séparation, mais ne lui avait offert finalement rien de plus qu'un « Bonne chance ». Sam n'avait rien ajouté, car s'il l'avait fait, il aurait donné du poids à l'idée que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Ce qui était hors de question, et Sam ne perdit pas plus de temps à penser à cette possibilité.

Il trouva une fenêtre dans la cuisine qui donnait sur l'arrière de la maison. Il ignorait si cela faisait une différence de passer par une fenêtre ou par la porte d'entrée, quelle conscience avait le fantôme d'Anthony de ce qui se passait dans la maison, mais dans le doute il préférait opter pour l'option la plus discrète possible.

Il tenta d'abord d'ouvrir la fenêtre, avec le vague espoir que les esprits de la maison savaient déjà ce qu'il projetait et le laisseraient passer, mais sans succès.

« S'il vous plait, murmura-t-il – sa voix lui paraissait résonner dans le silence qui régnait dans la cuisine. Je vous en prie, laissez-moi sortir. Je veux vous aider. »

Il tenta à nouveau sa chance avec la fenêtre, mais il n'obtint pas plus de résultat. Il serra les dents, frustré. Il ne pouvait pas perdre plus de temps, Dean était probablement déjà face à Anthony, et il ne fallait pas laisser le temps au fantôme d'appeler son chien noir pour se protéger.

« Je vous promets, tenta-t-il à nouveau, qu'il va payer. Nous allons l'envoyer en Enfer, là il aurait dû être depuis longtemps, mais pour cela vous devez me laisser sortir. Je vais tuer le chien noir. »

Un visage apparut brièvement derrière la vitre, fugace, puis un autre, que Sam identifia comme la femme que Dean et lui avaient aperçue derrière la fenêtre de leur chambre. Vint ensuite un homme aux sourcils broussailleux, celui décrit par Amy Crane, et une dizaine d'autres visages qui défilèrent sur le fond noir créé par la nuit. Tous en pleurs, l'image même de la désolation, qui s'imprima sur les rétines de Sam, encore, et encore, et encore.

« S'il vous plait, chuchotait Sam. S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait. »

Il glissa ses doigts au bas de la fenêtre en guillotine, et cette fois parvint à la soulever sans difficulté.

« Merci », lança-t-il.

Mais il n'y avait déjà plus trace des esprits.

Sam sauta dans le noir, à l'aveuglette parce qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre luminosité à l'extérieur, et il atterrit dans la neige. Il se débattit quelques secondes dans le blanc et le froid, chacune de ses tentatives pour se relever ne faisant que l'enfoncer davantage dans l'épaisseur de neige fraîchement tombée. Quand il parvint à retrouver la station debout, il en avait presque jusqu'aux genoux et ne sentait plus ses doigts.

La marche dans la neige était laborieuse, à chaque pas il devait soulever le pied sur plusieurs dizaines de centimètres de hauteur, mais il serrait les dents, et continuait d'avancer dans un effort constant et mécanique, concentré sur l'idée qu'il devait s'éloigner le plus possible de la maison.

Après avoir parcouru quelques dizaines de mètres, il s'arrêta, essoufflé, et regarda autour de lui. La couche de nuages s'était un peu dissipée, et la lune faisait maintenant scintiller les cristaux de neige. Sam put constater qu'il était près du motel et des voitures recouvertes de neige.

« Viens me voir, saleté ! appela-t-il dans la nuit. Je suis là, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

À part l'écho de sa propre voix, étouffé par l'épaisseur de neige, et les battements de son cœur, pas un bruit ne venait troubler le silence. Sa respiration formait un nuage de fumée blanchâtre devant son visage, et quand celui-ci commença à s'évanouir, Sam vit deux points rouges percer l'obscurité à quelques mètres devant lui.

Le chien noir était là, et il l'observait.

Sam s'immobilisa entièrement, à l'exception de son bras qui passa doucement dans son dos, sous sa veste et sa chemise pour récupérer le Beretta à l'arrière de son jean. Sans aucun signe avant-coureur, le chien bondit, passant instantanément de l'état de statue à celui de projectile fulgurant d'une bonne centaine de kilos. Sam tenta de s'écarter, mais la neige gênait la fluidité de son déplacement. Il sentit une patte énorme percuter son épaule gauche, et les griffes déchirer la chair. Il se laissa tomber, et roula dans la neige sur le côté, tentant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et le monstre, la main droite crispée sur la crosse de son arme pour éviter de la perdre.

Il était à quatre pattes, les mains et les genoux enfoncés dans la neige, et il ne voyait plus le chien, mais il l'entendait gronder quelque part sur sa droite. Il se mit à ramper, aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait, laissant derrière lui un sillon dans la poudreuse. Il y eut une seconde de silence absolu, et Sam sut alors que le chien allait bondir de nouveau. Il se mit à plat ventre, le visage enfoncé dans la neige, sentit l'air se déplacer quand la bête le manqua et sauta dans l'espace au-dessus de lui. Il se retourna prestement sur le dos, joua des pieds et des mains pour s'éloigner suffisamment et avoir le chien à distance de tir, attrapa son arme à deux mains, et fit feu. Un grognement lui apprit qu'il avait fait mouche. La lune lui offrait l'éclairage nécessaire pour qu'il distingue la silhouette monstrueuse du chien noir, et le brandon ardent de ses yeux l'aidait à déterminer sa position. Sam tira à nouveau, une fois, deux fois, jusqu'à ce que la silhouette s'affaisse dans la neige et n'émette plus un son.

Il resta allongé un moment encore, essoufflé et vibrant du trop-plein d'adrénaline, s'attendant à voir le chien se relever et lui sauter dessus à nouveau. Quand il parut évident que la bête ne bougerait plus, il se releva et s'en approcha prudemment. Puis comme un chasseur n'est jamais trop paranoïaque, il vida son chargeur dans la tête du monstre.

Une fois qu'il eut fait cela, et seulement alors, il commença à remarquer les signaux que son corps lui envoyait. La neige collait à son jean et à sa veste, il en avait même dans le cou, qui fondait au contact de sa peau et coulait dans dos. Chacune de ses extrémités était gelée, en particulier ses mains, desquelles il ne recevait quasiment plus aucune sensation. Une douleur sourde pulsait lentement dans son épaule blessée, probablement anesthésiée en partie par le froid. Il faisait trop noir pour qu'il puisse juger des dégâts, mais il pouvait distinguer au moins la tâche sombre qui s'élargissait sur le tissu de sa veste. Il porta la main à son épaule et la pressa sur la blessure pour tenter de contenir le saignement, puis il prit péniblement le chemin de la maison en suivant les traces de pas qu'il avait faites à l'aller.

Tout à coup, un hurlement presque inhumain retentit dans la nuit, et Sam releva brusquement la tête.

« Dean », souffla-t-il, et il pressa le pas.

ooOoo

Dean suivait Rob vers le dernier étage de la maison, le pas lourd comme celui d'un condamné à mort. Ce qu'il était, ou du moins ce qu'il était censé être. Curieusement jouer ce rôle ne lui demandait pas tellement d'effort – il n'avait pas trop à chercher en lui pour retrouver le sentiment de la dinde à laquelle on s'apprête à trancher le cou pour Thanksgiving.

« Dites-moi, Rob, dit-il au bout d'un moment, histoire de faire un brin de causette, parce que le silence commençait sérieusement à lui peser, est-ce que tout n'était qu'un piège depuis le début, ou est-ce que vous nous avez reconnu en cours de route et avez décidé de sauter sur l'occasion ? »

Rob s'arrêta de grimper les marches de l'escalier et se retourna pour regarder Dean avec une méfiance qui voilait à peine de la peur, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il y ait un piège dans la question. Quoi que Sam ait pu lui raconter, ça lui avait drôlement foutu les jetons. Dean repensa à un petit garçon qui partait dans un fou rire dès qu'on faisait seulement mine de le chatouiller, et il avait bien du mal à réconcilier cette image avec celle d'un homme capable d'inspirer une telle terreur.

« Il n'y avait pas de piège, finit par répondre Rob. Le chien noir a commencé à agir bizarrement dès que vous êtes arrivés, mais je n'ai jamais rien compris à ces monstres, alors… Et puis vous avez dit que vous étiez chasseurs… J'en ai parlé à Grandpa Anthony, et…

- Quand vous avez disparu en allant chercher du sel ?

- Oui. Vous disiez être frères. Apparemment il n'y a pas tellement de frères chasseurs travaillant ensemble. Grandpa Anthony a pensé que s'il vous livrait au démon, peut-être qu'enfin, il serait libéré…

- Je vois. Mais je serais lui, je me ferais pas trop d'illusions. On est jamais vraiment libre quand on a passé l'un de ces trucs.

- Mais vous l'êtes, vous, pourtant ?

- Il paraît. »

_Mais la plupart du temps, c'est pas l'impression que ça donne._

Rob lui jeta un regard curieux, avant de reprendre son ascension sans rien ajouter d'autre.

Au dernier étage, ils longèrent le couloir jusqu'à une porte tout au bout. Rob n'avait pas pris la peine d'allumer la lumière, pour une raison quelconque, et il faisait noir comme dans un caveau.

Rob frappa doucement à la porte, avant de demander d'une voix chevrotante :

« Grandpa Anthony ? J'ai Dean Winchester avec moi… »

La porte s'ouvrit toute seule – Dean n'en fut guère impressionné, mais au moins cela lui apprit que le vieux avait le sens du théâtral. Il fit un pas dans la pièce, se rendit compte que Rob ne le suivait pas, et se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui. Le propriétaire du motel restait sur le seuil, tremblant comme s'il craignait que le franchir ne le réduise en cendres.

« Tu peux disposer, Robbie », fit une voix, ancienne et poussiéreuse comme du vieux parchemin qui s'effrite. La porte se referma brutalement, et Dean se retrouva seul avec l'ancêtre de Rob.

La seule source de lumière dans la pièce était une petite lampe posée sur le vaste bureau en bois massif près de la fenêtre. Quelqu'un était assis derrière le bureau, mais Dean ne voyait que le dos du fauteuil, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se retourne lentement.

_Non, sérieusement ? C'est la foire aux clichés à deux balles ou quoi ?_

Mais quand on était mort depuis près d'une centaine d'années, on pouvait sans doute s'accorder quelques petits plaisirs. Le fauteuil acheva son demi-tour, et Dean put enfin voir à quoi ressemblait le responsable de tout ce merdier.

Anthony ne ressemblait pas beaucoup à la majorité des fantômes que Dean avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer, et cela représentait un certain nombre de ces saletés. En fait, il avait l'air presque… vivant, pour tout dire, bien qu'un peu élimé sur les bords. Il était vieux et ridé, le teint un rien grisâtre, avec des cheveux d'un blanc neigeux, mais il ne clignotait pas, et n'affichait aucune blessure apparente.

_« Dean Winchester », _siffla-t-il, et sa voix, par contre, n'était décidemment pas naturelle.

« Euh, c'est moi-même », répondit Dean, parce que c'était vrai.

Il lui vint à l'idée qu'au lieu de rester planté là, il ferait mieux de sortir l'arme coincée dans son jean, et de commencer à entonner son exorcisme, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire plus qu'y penser avant de se retrouver plaqué contre le mur par une force invisible.

C'était loin d'être la première fois qu'une chose pareille lui arrivait, mais cela ne rendait pas l'expérience plus agréable pour autant. Un clin d'œil plus tard, l'esprit était passé de derrière le bureau à juste devant Dean, presque pressé contre lui.

« Montre-moi, Dean Winchester.

- Vous montrer qu… »

La pression contre sa cage thoracique étouffa efficacement ses paroles. Il ne pouvait plus parler, et pouvait à peine respirer, ce qui s'annonçait plutôt mal s'il voulait dire l'exorcisme. Il n'allait pas pouvoir sortir de la poche de son jean le papier sur lequel Sam avait tout noté, il allait donc devoir se passer d'antisèche, et le réciter de tête. Après la débâcle qu'il avait connue le jour où il s'était retrouvé enfermé dans une cave avec un démon, il avait fait l'effort d'appendre l'exorcisme par cœur, mais il n'avait jamais pu tester sa mémoire en situation. Et bien sûr, il fallait aussi pour cela qu'il puisse _parler, _ce qui pour l'instant n'était pas gagné.

Le visage du fantôme était à quelques centimètres de celui de Dean, si proche qu'il aurait pu sentir l'haleine d'Anthony si celui-ci en avait eu encore une. Il était en train de faire… _quelque chose, _et il fallut à Dean quelques minutes pour réaliser que ce qu'il sentait, c'était cet enfoiré qui se _frayait _un chemin dans son esprit.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une entité surnaturelle quelconque lisait dans ses pensées, généralement pour lui jeter à la figure toutes les choses laides et honteuses qu'il gardait d'ordinaire enfouies en lui. Mais jamais il n'avait pu ressentir la procédure de cette manière, comme une petite main baladeuse qui tâtonnait dans les recoins sinueux de son cerveau, qui fouillait, déterrait, tripotait de la manière la plus obscène qui soit. Il ignorait si c'était qu'Anthony manquait de technique dans l'art subtil de la télépathie, ou qu'il prenait plaisir à faire sentir à Dean le viol de son esprit.

Tous les évènements de sa vie, les images, heureuses, embarrassantes, ou douloureuses, chacun de ses sentiments les plus intimes furent passés en revue avec une curiosité malsaine presque palpable. Ce qu'il avait de plus cher, les images de sa mère, rares et précieuses – avant sa mort, ou à dix-neuf ans, ses grands yeux clairs ouverts avec défi sur le monde – les images de son père – sa main calleuse sur la nuque de Dean quand il est satisfait de lui – et Sam, à tous les âges, le rire de Sam, tout cela sali par l'esprit corrompu d'Anthony. Il voulait hurler, mais il réalisa alors qu'il y avait une chose à laquelle le fantôme ne touchait pas – ses souvenirs de l'Enfer.

_On a la trouille, grand-père ? Eh bien prend-toi ça dans la tronche !_

Il trouva dans son esprit la petite boîte dans laquelle il tenait enfermé le souvenir de ces quarante années d'horreur, et la laissa s'ouvrir, se laissa submerger par les sons – _les hurlements, le rire des démons – _les odeurs – _le souffre, le sang, la chair brûlée – _les images – _mouvantes, aveuglantes – _les sensations – _la chaleur, la souffrance, atroce et interminable._

Ça hurlait – _il _hurlait. C'était l'Enfer, et il n'y avait pas de fin, pas d'espoir, et _oh Seigneur, par pitié, pas encore, je ne peux pas, s'il vous plait…_

Il hurlait à plein poumons, sanglotant et suppliant, plus pitoyable que jamais, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il _hurlait,_ la pression sur son torse s'était relâchée, car Anthony aussi hurlait et s'était écarté de Dean.

_L'exorcisme. Remue-toi, mon vieux._

_« Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino qui fertis super caelum caeli ad Orientem… »_

Anthony avait dû retrouver un peu de maîtrise, car la pression revenait, et il avait de plus en plus de mal à sortir les mots.

_« Ecce da.. dabit… voci Suae vocem… virtutis, tribute virtutem… Deo. »_

_Non, non,_ songea-t-il férocement,_ je suis plus fort que toi, j'y suis allé, j'ai rempli ma partie du contrat au lieu d'envoyer lâchement d'autres le faire à ma place. Regarde, regarde ce qui t'attend !_

Il rechercha les plus atroces de ses souvenirs, ceux dans lesquels à la souffrance physique s'ajoutait le plus absolu des désespoirs, la réalisation qu'il n'y avait pas d'issue, pas de répit, pas de rédemption, et que l'éternité est une chose vraiment très longue. Mais curieusement, ils n'avaient pas la même prise sur lui que dans ses cauchemars, parce qu'à cet instant ils étaient son bouclier et son arme contre Anthony.

_« Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica ! »_

Il récita comme cela pendant ce qui lui parut être des heures. À un moment donné, la pression se relâcha complètement et il se décolla du mur. Il finit l'exorcisme d'une vois tonnante, et le hurlement final d'Anthony, si puissant que les habitants de la ville voisine pouvaient certainement l'entendre, faillit lui percer les tympans.

Le silence retomba, et Dean se retrouva seul dans la pièce, à bout de souffle et étourdi. Il avait réussi.

Il tituba dans le couloir, et refit dans le sens inverse le chemin qu'il avait parcouru avec Rob, descendit les escaliers aussi mécaniquement qu'un robot. Quand il arriva dans le hall, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée. C'était Sam, qui avait de la neige jusque dans les cheveux, le nez rouge et les lèvres bleues de froid. Son épaule gauche était maculée de sang.

« Ça va ? » demandèrent-ils en même temps, puis ils sourirent.

« Ça va, répondit Dean le premier. Et toi ? Tu es blessé ?

- C'est rien. »

Il vacilla, et Dean le rattrapa par son bras droit.

« C'est rien, répéta Sam fermement.

- Si tu le dis, Rambo.

- On ferait bien d'aller rassurer les autres, ils doivent être morts de trouille.

- Ok, faisons cela. »

Dean jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, se disant que c'était certainement bientôt l'aube, mais il constata qu'il n'était en réalité que deux heures du matin.

_---_

Au matin, Sam et Dean brûlèrent le cadavre monstrueux du chien noir, puis les heures suivantes, avec l'aide des autres clients du motel, furent consacrées à déblayer la neige autour des voitures et sur le chemin qui menait à la route.

Sam travaillait avec des gestes lents, le visage pâle et les lèvres pincées, et Dean voyait bien qu'il souffrait, mais il avait aussi conscience que ça ne servait à rien de lui dire de se reposer. Pour avoir nettoyé et pansé la blessure, Dean savait qu'elle était assez profonde, mais qu'ils avaient tous les deux déjà eu bien pire. Son frère n'était pas en sucre, et le plus vite ils se tireraient de là, le mieux ce serait.

Vers onze heures, le chemin était suffisamment dégagé pour que tout le monde puisse enfin partir, et autant dire que personne ne se fit prier. Mia et Jo furent les premiers à monter dans leur voiture, puis ce fut le tour des jumelles, qui repartaient directement pour Los Angeles – finie l'aventure, pour les deux sœurs.

Avant de partir, Ruth vint se planter devant Sam et Dean.

« Merci, déclara-t-elle gravement. Vous ne nous avez pas laissé mourir.

- Euh, de rien, fit Dean. C'est un peu notre métier. Et honnêtement, ajouta-t-il après un instant d'hésitation, si nous n'avions pas été là, il ne serait peut-être rien arrivé. »

Elle hocha la tête. Il était clair que s'il n'y avait pas eu d'alternative, elle aurait maintenu sans hésitation sa position. Elle ne s'excusait pas. Sam le comprenait aussi, car il la regardait en contractant les mâchoires, sans dire un mot. Dean fut soulagé quand elle partit et que la tension qui émanait de son frère se dissipa un peu.

Arbogast fut le dernier du reste du groupe à reprendre la route. Contrairement aux autres, il semblait hésiter un peu à quitter les lieux.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à mon client ? leur demanda-t-il.

- Dites-lui que sa mère est morte, répondit Sam.

- Et… l'Enfer ? Je veux dire, c'était vrai, cette histoire d'Enfer, non ?

- Même s'il était prêt à croire cette partie-là de l'histoire, il vaut mieux qu'il ne sache rien à ce sujet, faites-moi confiance. Il ne pourrait plus vivre. »

Sentant probablement que Sam savait de quoi il parlait, Arbogast se rendit à la justesse de l'argument. Il avait sans doute lui aussi envie d'oublier ce détail et toutes les autres choses dérangeantes qu'il avait vues et entendues cette nuit, mais malheureusement pour lui, il ne semblait pas être le genre d'homme à ne se rappeler que de ce qui l'arrange.

Avant qu'eux-mêmes ne partent, Rob vint les trouver. Il était resté caché toute la matinée dans sa maison, craignant sans doute un lynchage s'il se présentait devant les clients du motel. Dean se serait parfaitement satisfait de ne pas le revoir, mais alors qu'il allait tourner la clé de l'Impala dans le contact, le propriétaire du motel vint frapper à la vitre côté conducteur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? » grommela Dean.

Sam haussa une épaule, celle qui n'était pas blessée, et Dean baissa la vitre à contrecœur.

« Qu'est-ce… qu'est que je vais faire maintenant ? balbutia Rob.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise, mon vieux ? Je suis pas assistante sociale.

- Il n'y a eu que trois personnes. Que j'ai moi-même… vous savez. »

Il fit un vague geste de la main qui était sans doute censé être le signe universel pour _« livré à un démon ». _

« Ah ouais ? » fit sèchement Dean. Si Rob cherchait l'absolution, il allait lui falloir changer de crèmerie. Dean n'avait rien de tel à donner, et à en juger par le regard glacial de son frère, lui non plus.

« Je n'avais pas le choix, tenta à nouveau Rob – il paraissait à deux doigts de supplier.

- Dites-vous cela, ça vous aidera peut-être à dormir la nuit. Maintenant poussez-vous, ou je vous roule dessus. »

Rob s'écarta précipitamment, et Dean démarra en trombe.

Au bout de quelques minutes de route, et alors que Dean croyait son frère endormi, Sam parla :

« Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, au sujet de Rob. On ne peut pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça.

- Et faire quoi ? Il n'existe pas de jurisprudence pour un cas comme celui-là.

- Mais pour meurtre, si. On pourrait passer un appel anonyme aux flics, leur dire de venir fouiller le motel et la maison de Rob. Les voitures, les affaires de ces gens, il a bien fallu qu'il s'en débarrasse.

- La dernière disparition remonte à près de dix ans. Il n'y a peut-être plus rien à trouver.

- Peut-être. Mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Il a… Ces personnes, il les a envoyées en _Enfer, _Dean.

- Je sais, Sam. Crois-moi, je suis au courant. »

Il aurait bien voulu pouvoir passer son cerveau à l'eau de Javel, et ne plus le savoir, d'ailleurs, mais l'information était là, imprimée au fer rouge. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi lui avait été sauvé, alors que ces personnes innocentes étaient restées brûler.

---

Note: _Je dois l'exorcisme, qui est la retranscription de celui dit dans "Devil's Trap" (le dernier épisode de la saison un) à Supernatural Wiki. Si vous avez l'occasion d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil sur ce site, c'est bourré d'infos sur l'univers de la série, et particulièrement utile aux auteurs de fanfics (c'est en anglais, par contre)._


	9. Epilogue

Note: _Il y a quelques temps, j'ai réalisé que si les gens qui font des commentaires anonymes ne laissaient plus d'adresse mail, c'était parce que le site ne le permettait plus. Faute d'avoir pu le faire individuellement, je remercie donc les personnes suivantes, qui ont laissé des commentaires anonymes à un moment ou à un autre de cette fanfic: alHecate, vivi ackles, lapetitevoix, Celodie, cdidounne, et j'espère que je n'oublie personne... Merci également aux autres, évidemment. Cet épilogue marque la fin de cette histoire, et je dois dire que je suis sacrément soulagée, parce qu'elle n'a pas été facile à écrire. J'espère en tout cas vous avoir fait passer quelques bons moments._

Disclaimer: _Voir chapitre un._

**Épilogue : R.I.P**

_Cinq mois plus tôt…_

L'aube pointait quand le brasier qui consumait le cadavre du chien noir responsable de la mort de Jack Lonnegan s'éteignit enfin. Je regardais les dernières braises mourir, assis dans l'herbe. L'odeur atroce, mais familière, de chair brûlée, mêlée à la puanteur personnelle du monstre flottait encore dans l'air, à peine supportable. En dépit de cela, je n'arrivais pas à me décider à me lever et à partir.

Il ne faisait pas froid, et la chasse m'avait épuisé. J'avais envie de m'endormir ici et maintenant, et de ne plus jamais me réveiller, mais la sonnerie de mon téléphone portable me sortit de ma torpeur.

« Allo ?

- _Sam ? _»

C'était la voix anxieuse de Carol. Je ne me rappelais même plus lui avoir donné mon numéro.

« Carol ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- _Quelque chose ? Non, non, je… Vous… Je m'inquiétais pour vous. Est-ce que… Enfin, apparemment, vous êtes toujours vivant, mais vous n'êtes pas… blessé ?_

_- _Non, je vais bien. Mais il est à peine six heures, Carol.

_- Je sais. Je n'ai pas dormi du tout. Je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que j'aurais dû vous empêcher de partir. S'il vous était arrivé quelque chose…_

- Il ne fallait pas vous en faire pour moi, vraiment…

- _Est-ce que vous l'avez trouvée ? La chose. Est-ce que vous l'avez… tuée ?_

_- _Oui. C'est fini. Écoutez, je peux passer chez vous ? Je vais tout vous raconter.

- _Oui, bien sûr. Je vous attends._

_- _J'arrive, à tout de suite. »

Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de me hisser debout et de récupérer mon arme. Je donnai un coup de pied dans les cendres pour les disperser un peu. Pour camoufler mes traces de meilleure manière, j'aurais dû creuser un trou pour faire brûler le cadavre avant de le reboucher, mais seul, je n'avais pas eu l'énergie nécessaire.

Je partis récupérer l'Impala, garée un peu plus, au bord du chemin, montai dedans, et démarrai en soulevant la poussière. Chaque fois que je conduisais la voiture de mon frère, je mourrai un peu plus.

---

J'étais à nouveau assis dans le salon de Carol, mais cette fois-ci, il n'y avait ni thé, ni vin. Tout vernis social avait disparu de cette entrevue.

« Un chien noir ? dit enfin Carol, en gardant le regard fixé sur ses mains, posées sur ses genoux.

- Oui.

- Il y a une superstition… Il paraît que les chiens noirs sont des présages de mort. Est-ce que… ?

- Les chiens noirs sont probablement responsables de cette idée, oui.

- Et vous êtes sûr que c'est ce qui a tué Jack ?

- Aussi sûr que je peux l'être sans avoir été présent quand ça s'est produit. »

Elle releva la tête pour me regarder, ses yeux noirs dans les miens.

« Votre frère n'a pas été tué par la même chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce fut à mon tour de baisser brièvement les yeux, vaguement honteux.

« Non. Je suis… chasseur. Tuer ce genre de créature, c'est mon métier. Je voulais seulement que vous acceptiez de me parler. Je suis désolé. »

Et je l'étais. Elle m'adressa un hochement de tête sec, pour me faire signe qu'elle comprenait.

« Mais il est vraiment mort, poursuivit-elle. N'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, il… » Ma voix s'étrangla, et je me raclai la gorge pour faire passer la boule qui s'y était logée. « Il y a cinq mois, comme je vous l'ai dit. Tout ce que je vous ai dit, tout le reste, c'était vrai. Je vous le jure.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Il était chasseur, lui aussi ?

- Oui, nous étions partenaires, ahem, mais je ne peux pas, Carol, je suis désolé, je ne peux pas…

- C'est bon, vous n'avez pas à… Je n'aurais pas dû poser la question.

- Il n'y a pas de mal.

- Vous allez partir, maintenant ? »

Je réfléchis à la question. Je pouvais retourner à la maison abandonnée, et attendre le retour de Ruby, mais j'en avais assez de rester sur place. Je voulais bouger, et je n'avais pas de doute sur la capacité de Ruby à me retrouver où que je sois. Cela ne lui avait jamais posé de problèmes auparavant, même quand Dean était encore en vie.

Carol attendait patiemment ma réponse. Il n'y avait pas de demande particulière dans son regard, par d'espoir pour que je reste. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir, ni pour elle, ni pour moi.

« Oui, dès que je serai parti de chez vous, je quitterai Woodbury.

- Où irez-vous ?

- Je crois… Voir mon frère, je crois. »

---

Il n'y avait qu'une simple croix en bois de fortune pour marquer l'endroit où mon frère était enterré, pas de pierre tombale, pas d'inscription, pas de fleurs coupées pour honorer sa mémoire. N'importe qui pouvait passer, homme ou animal, déloger la croix, et il n'y aurait plus traces de sa tombe. Après notre mort, à Bobby et à moi, plus personne au monde ne saurait qu'il reposait là. Qui il était, ce qu'il aimait et détestait, les vies qu'il avait sauvées, tout cela sombrerait dans l'oubli.

Mais cela n'était pas plus insupportable que la pensée des choses horribles qu'il subissait en ce moment même. Je ne savais pas ce que j'espérais en venant visiter sa tombe pour la première fois depuis que j'avais moi-même comblé le trou, mais je ne me sentais pas particulièrement mieux.

« Dean », dis-je tout haut, plus pour entendre le son de ma propre voix qu'autre chose.

Le silence, et quelques chants discrets d'oiseaux en arrière-plan me répondirent.

Je m'agenouillai près de la croix, plongeai mes doigts dans la terre, traversé par la tentation de creuser, de détacher les planches du cercueil, de… De quoi ? Voir le corps en voie de décomposition de mon frère ? Voir sur lui le masque hideux de la mort, la pourriture qui s'installait, l'éloignait lentement de l'image de Dean que je gardais en mémoire ?

« Tu me manques », murmurai-je d'une voix déformée par les sanglots qui montaient en moi. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu envie de pleurer, et je n'étais plus trop sûr de savoir comment on faisait.

« Sam. »

Ruby, bien entendu. Elle avait le sens de l'à propos. Je ne pris pas la peine de me retourner, mais je la sentais derrière moi, et sa présence me pressait de me dépêcher, même si elle ne disait rien, ne faisait pas un bruit.

Je cherchais une chose à dire à mon frère, même s'il ne pouvait pas m'entendre, une chose finale, car je savais que je ne reviendrais pas ici.

Je me penchai sur la croix, comme on se penche vers quelqu'un, et je chuchotai, si bas que j'aurais tout aussi bien pu me contenter de le penser :

_« Je t'aime. »_

Je doutais que Ruby, qui se tenait pourtant à quelques pas derrière moi, eut entendu quoi que ce soit. Personne, à part moi, n'avait entendu, mais c'était bien comme ça. Il ne me serait jamais venu à l'idée de le dire avec Dean en face de moi. C'était la manière Winchester, sans épanchements inutiles.

Avec la paume de ma main, j'essuyais les larmes qui avaient coulées sur mes joues, avant de me relever et de me tourner vers Ruby. À l'intérieur de moi, une porte s'était claquée.

« On a du travail », déclarai-je, et je me dirigeai vers la voiture sans attendre de voir si elle me suivait.

ooOoo

Sam avait demandé à faire un arrêt avant qu'ils ne quittent Woodbury et ne mettent des centaines de kilomètres entre eux et ce coin perdu du Tennessee, et Dean s'était incliné.

Il regardait maintenant son frère qui se tenait debout devant la tombe de Carol Lonnegan, les mains dans les poches, les yeux fixés sur l'inscription gravée sur la pierre tombale.

_Carol Lonnegan_

_1966 – 2008_

Dean était saisi d'une désagréable sensation de déjà-vu, et il fit passer son poids d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose, le silence devenait trop oppressant.

« Sam, tenta-t-il, tu sais que ce n'est pas ta faute, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout ce qui lui était arrivé… »

Il laissa mourir maladroitement sa phrase. Il n'avait rien à dire qui ne sonnerait pas comme une banalité, ou comme une vérité trop dérangeante. Le suicide exerçait sur lui une étrange fascination. Il ne savait pas s'il en faisait un acte de lâcheté ou de courage.

Sam détacha son regard du bloc de marbre pour le diriger vers son frère. Il semblait surpris.

« Je sais bien que ce n'était pas ma faute. C'était sa décision. Là où j'ai merdé, c'est quand j'ai complètement zappé la recherche pour cette chasse. Si j'avais un peu plus creusé, j'aurais peut-être remonté la trace de Rob…

- C'est pas grave, ça, on s'en est chargé.

- Oui, mais… J'aurais préféré avoir réglé ça il y a cinq mois. Comme ça, j'aurais évité de… d'impliquer les autres clients. »

Sauf que ce n'était pas ce que Sam avait vraiment voulu dire, Dean le comprit quand son frère évita son regard. Sam aurait voulu éviter que _Dean _soit impliqué. Pour être honnête, Dean lui-même aurait préféré éviter les évènements des dernières trente-six heures, mais ça lui laissait quand même un arrière-goût amer dans la bouche, que Sam pense cela.

« Dean, est-ce que tu regrettes ? »

Il y avait une myriade de choses dont Sam pouvait parler, mille et un sujets de regrets dans la vie de Dean, mais il n'avait pas besoin de demander à son cadet de préciser la question. Ces derniers temps, leurs vies tournaient autour des conséquences d'une seule décision. Ce dont il n'était pas sûr, c'était de l'intention derrière la question. Sam voulait-il qu'il admette que de vendre son âme avait été une mauvaise décision, ou craignait-il que Dean ne regrette le prix qu'il avait payé pour la vie de son frère ?

Il y avait pensé, bien sûr, quand il était _là-bas,_ et qu'ils le torturaient, il s'était demandé _« Pourquoi je n'ai pas plutôt laissé mourir Sam ? »._ Et il voyait bien qu'il n'avait pas été seul à en subir les conséquences, le poids que Sam portait sur ces épaules depuis le jour où Dean avait admis avoir passé un pacte pour le ramener à la vie, jusqu'à aujourd'hui encore. Mais il se rappelait également, au fil des années qui l'avaient transformé de victime en bourreau, que Sam n'avait jamais cessé de lui manquer. Une chose curieuse, car ce n'était pas comme s'il n'y avait pas eu bien d'autres choses pour lui occuper l'esprit.

« Je ne sais pas, finit-il par répondre. Je sais en tout cas que si je ne l'avais pas fait, ni toi, ni moi ne serions là aujourd'hui. »

Peut-être qu'un jour, il arriverait de nouveau à voir cela comme une bonne chose.

Sam se redressa de toute sa taille, et Dean y vit le signe qu'il était enfin prêt à prendre la route. Ils traversèrent en silence le cimetière, côte à côte. La neige crissait sous leurs pas.

« Tu veux que je te dise une chose marrante ? »

Dean leva un sourcil en réaction à la question de son frère. Une chose marrante, il demandait à voir.

« Vas-y, fais-moi mourir de rire.

- En regardant la tombe de Carol, je me suis dit qu'en fait, j'ai eu de la chance. C'est vrai, Jack, lui, il est toujours mort. »

À cet instant, Sam faisait au moins vingt ans de plus que ses vingt-cinq ans, presque aussi vieux que Dean lui-même se sentait, mais il souriait. Enfin, un peu.

De son poing fermé, Dean lui fila un léger coup dans le bras droit.

« Toi, t'es un grand comique. »

- _FIN -_

Note: _C'est une conclusion assez déprimante, je suis désolée. Mais après les derniers épisodes, qui peut m'en vouloir? Cela dit, je reste convaincue que les choses s'arrangeront entre les deux frères, si mon opinion a la moindre importance. L'espoir fait vivre!_


End file.
